


Prison Wars

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: bea is in prison serving a sentence for violence, she is top dog and when a blonde woman comes into the prison there is an instant connection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all i know i have a few works going right now but i have had this idea for some time and wanted to get a feel of what you think so please be honest and any feedback and comments are appreciated

allie couldnt believe that she had gotten 10 years for something she never really wanted to get into to start with, although in saying that she wanted to seek revenge for what had happened to her and other woman, she wanted to do whats the police/courts didnt do to take care of them, she wanted justice so when her savior kaz made RRR- the red right hand she was very hesitant but in the end kaz sold it to her as getting justice, now she was at wentworth prison and had just been strip searched which wasnt a big deal to her as in her previous profession a lot of people had seen her body, she was now being escorted to h3 block where she found kaz and all her crew setting up house per say,

walking into her cell she put her laundry basket down and sat on the bed sighing, one good thing about being locked up was she got a bed, roof over her head and food in her belly and to top it off she was housed in the block right next to her idol and top dog, sexy top dog she always said to herself but the top dog bea smith, the reason allie did finally crack and join kaz was because kaz said it was in the name of bea smith and what she did to her abusive husband that made them want to get revenge, being pulled from her thoughts when kaz stood at her door

'im sorry bubba, it wasnt meant to be like this

'i know but it is and we cant change this... allie said angrily, she had tried not to be angry during court and at the other prison they were held at till they got there sentences and were sent to wentworth

'how can i make this better?

'you cant, i just need time kaz

'but we need to stick together

'i know that kaz and i am with you, out there in the grounds i will be with you but im not gonna lie and say we are good right now... kaz nodded

'i understand, we are going to lunch soon

'okay i will be out in a few minutes.... with that kaz left and allie got up and set up her cell, her home for the next ten years, she had no possessions except a photo of her and kaz and a photo of the crew which she pinned up, she dressed her bed and than walked out to the common room and walked with kaz and the crew to the dinner room, looks were thrown at them from anyone that passed but they just ignored them, entering the hall they went to the food bay and loaded up there trays and sat down, kaz looked at allie's tray and there was barely anything on it

'allie you need to eat

'im fine

'bubba you need to eat

'kaz im not hungry so just drop it... just than the door opened and there she was walking in tall, strong, shoulders up, red curls tied up and all eyes were on her, the whole place went quiet as bea led her crew to get food and than sit at what allie assumed to be the top dogs table, once bea began eating everyone else went back to there own food and chatter, allie herself had a few spoons of food but wasnt really in the mood to eat which is weird considering she eats like a horse normally

'wow she is strong... mel said from allie's crew

''she is definitely beautiful... another one said and allie didnt respond she just leaned her cheek on her hand slouched like she was bored or just not interested, although she knew all that about the top dog but there was more to her, much more to her, allie felt like there was someone looking at her so she looked up a little and looked around stopping when she saw it was bea looking at kaz and than herself, she felt her hand get sweaty and her cheeks go slightly red

'allie are you okay? your cheeks are red..... allie looked to kaz and nodded

'im fine just not feeling well, i think im going to go and lay down

'i will come with you bubba

'no, im fine kaz 

'you cant be on your own allie its not safe, we have to travel in pairs at least

'i will be fine, no one knows me and im going to the unit..... allie said a little louder than she intended but she was frustrated, getting up she took off out of the mess hall, she decided to just walk around for a while since she needed to get used to where she was and where everything was, she had tried different hallways and rooms finding the library, study area, the outside area which had basketball courts and some chairs and tables for people to sit, she ventured back inside going down another hallway which seemed to be deserted, 

unbeknown to her bea had taken an interest in allie when she saw her little out burst in the mess hall so she was following alie to see what she was up to, seeing her walk down the corridor that everyone knew led to a storage room and thats it she followed her quietly, 

allie saw a door at the end of the corridor and opened it going in and looking around, as she went to turn around and leave she felt someone smash her into the bench there 

'what the fuck are you doing? bea hissed in her ear

'i..i..i...... allie wasnt able to form a sentence as she was petrified

'i wont ask you again... bea demanded

'i was just... looking, im new, i dont know my way around.... bea could feel allie shaking against her own body so she took a step back and let allie go

'turn around... allie turned and saw none other than bea smith, top dog 'whats your name?

'allie, allie novak... bea nodded

'your part of kaz's crew? allie nodded

'yes i am, we... she was cut off by bea putting her hand up to shush her

'i know what you do and i dont condone it, you cant just take the law into your own hands

'you dont understand bea

'really? how so? bea raised her eyebrow, allie wasnt sure if she should say anything but this was bea smith and she wanted someone, just anyone to understand why she did what she did, so she pulled herself up and sat on the silver bench behind her and sighed

'people have always looked at me like im shit because i was a prostitute so i guess it does make me shit, always would be but when i went to the police about being raped they did a piss poor case against him because of my profession, they didnt care they kept telling me that it was my fault for being there in the first place..... allie slouched and hung her head 'i dont know i guess it probably was my fault

''its not your fault allie.... bea said and allie bit her lip as it trembled and tried not to cry, it was still raw and in some way she never dealt with it

'at court he was let off like i didnt matter, like my life doesnt matter, like my rights dont matter so when kaz presented me with the RRH and said we could get revenge on the guy i wasnt sure to start with but i wanted revenge so i went ahead with it, it wasnt half of what i would have thought we would do and he got off lightly, he got bashed and that was it but what i went through... she stopped talking closed her eyes and took a deep breath

'i dont even know why im telling you this? isnt it lagging or something?

'i wont say anything, im the top dog i want people to be open with me, im listening if you want to go on..... bea said and sat down on the floor against the door, hearing another person talking about being sexually vilified made her blood boil but in allie's case it made her heart break, allie sounded so broken and after they finished she would talk to her about getting help, 

'i guess its just i thought i would get the help i needed from the police and the courts but a junkie prostitute would always be in the wrong, because when people look at me they see a dirty junkie whore

'your not that allie

'how do you know bea?

'i can see it in your eyes, i think i read people pretty well and i can see your not that at all

'maybe i should just off myself its probably easier, what have i got to live for? 10 years in this shit hole, kaz who pulled me in and got me in here? i got no family, no friends, my parents hate me, i got nothing to live for..... bea watched as allie wiped her tears 

'i think your underestimating yourself allie, i feel in life your only given what you can go through, yes you have been going through a lot of shit but you have come through it 

'bea i have nothing to live for

'how do you know you wont do your ten years and when you get out find the man of your dreams, settle down, have kids, build a life together

'first of all there is no man of my dreams as im a lesbian

'fine the woman of your dreams, allie you need to get out of your head and make life what it is

'i guess so, so what about you?

'me?

'yea you, what do you see in your future?

'hard to say right now, i mean i only have my daughter outside of here

'can i ask you something? you can tell me to mind my business if you want

'go ahead... bea asked interested

'your husband

'ex-husband... bea corrected her

'right, its plastered all over the media what he did to you, what made you snap? what pushed you over the edge? they sat there quietly just staring at each other bea not quite sure if she should be honest or just ell allie to mind her own business, but allie had been honest with her so she would give a little bit

'well as you know he was abusive for a long time but on that night i came home from doing a clients hair and he was laying into my daughter, like bashing the shit out of her and she was barely moving, it ticked something in me and i saw red, i tackled him to the ground and just went for it, every hit, every punch, everytime he hurt me came flashing through me and i couldnt stop, i just went for it till i heard her voice, debbie must have regained consciousness and heard me so i got off him and ran to her, i called the police and ambulance

'how bad was debbie? allie asked

'she had 2 broken ribs, a broken cheek, broken ankle, 3 broken fingers and was covered with bruises from head to toe

'what set it off?

'he was complaining that he was hungry and debbie went to make him something to eat but according to him it took to long so in his drunken state he laid into her, i tell you one thing if i could wish anyone dead it would be him

'what happened to him? bea scoffed

'he ate threw a straw for 3 months after i broke his jaw, he than ended up in prison for the assault on debbie 

'what did he get?

'15 years for attempted murder, i hope the pig dies in there

'how is debbie doing after it all? bea was shocked no one really asked much about debbie even her own crew, they ask every now and than how she is when she visits but apart from that there too scared to get into a conversation about the young girl

'it took her about 2 months total to recover, i hate that i wasnt there but i was able to get her a place in the best rehab which helped out a lot, they sent me a letter once a week letting me know how she was doing because debbie would always lie and say she was fine

'she sounds strong?

'she is, she had it tough growing up but now she is flourishing at uni and so smart and beautiful... allie smiled and the smile on bea's face of how proud she is of her little girl, just than the buzzer sounded for yard time and bea stood up

'thats yard time, you should get some fresh air

'i dont really want to see anyone i just want to lay down

'listen allie i think you should talk to dr westfall, she is the physiologist here and very good

'im not crazy

'i know that allie calm down, but your head space right now is not good and you need to talk to someone

'im not good at talking

'you just talked to me for like half an hour

'i got scared you were gonna bash me, your freakin strong, i thought i was gonna go right through the bench... bea chuckled 

'i need to be scary so just relax would ya, please allie i need to make sure all the woman are safe and okay, i dont want you to fall into a dark place.... allie looked into bea's big brown eyes seeing only care from her

'okay

'good, speak to a screw and tell them to make an appointment

'i will

'good, now go and have a lay down... allie nodded and jumped off the bench and walking out of the door bea held open, they walked down the hall towards the main hall and jjust before they reached the end allie looked at bea

'thank you bea

'for what?

'for being there without wanting anything.... with that allie walked towards her unit as bea went outside and sat at the top dog bench

'bea love everything alright? liz asked, liz a woman who let alcohol take over her life resulting in her killing her mother inlaw and she was now stuck on here for a very long time, although what liz did was inexcusable bea loved the older woman, she was like a mother hen to them all and always made sure bea was okay, eating properly and looking after herself

'all good liz

'did you check her out?

'i did

'well dont keep me in suspense, its just me here the others are playing ball..... bea chuckled 

'she is an interesting person liz, all im going to say is watch out for her please, she has had a hard run and may need some help

'no worries love, i will watch out for her, whats her name?

'allie novak, she is part of the RRR

'oh with kaz?

'yea, she is her 2IC, just report to me anything thats out of the ordinary

'got it..... bea ended up joining the basketball game joining boomer, maxine, franky and doreen taking on the 'chinky chonks' as boomer would describe them, they ended up smashing them of course and once they were showered and had dinner they were locked in there unit H1, bea decided on an early night so after saying good night to them all she went to her cell and drew for a bit, it always helped keep her calm and relaxed, she fell asleep after 45 minutes the sketch book on her stomach and the pencil in her hand, liz went to check on her before she turned in and took the book and pencil and placed them on the table and than pulled the blanket to cover bea before retreating to her own cell telling boomer to be quiet because if she woke bea she knew bea would take away her biscuits like she did last time and than bid them all good night herself hearing franky, maxine and doreen laughing as boomer pouted


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later bea was sitting out in the yard with franky and maxine, she had only seen allie twice and the blonde wasnt fairing any better causing bea to worry about her, she wasnt sure what it was but whenever she looked at allie her heart beat so fast and it surprised her, it was like she wanted to protect the blonde but in saying that she was part of kaz's crew, yesterday she sat watching allie with her crew playing basketball, well allie was just watching from the side line as it was clear she wasnt at all athletic and bea let a little chuckle out when she saw allie try to shoot completely missing and hitting someone in the head with the ball so she was side lined and by the look on allie's face she was relieved for it

bea was bought out of her thoughts when liz came over and whispered in her ear

'go to the showers now, its allie.... bea nodded and stood up

'maxi follow... maxine without a word followed bea as she always did, maxine was very loyal and tough but oh so sweet as well, walking into the showers she felt her blood boil when she saw tina and her crew had allie against the wall she was already bleeding from her mouth, what she hated the most is allie's face and her lack of resisting she put in, it was like she was giving up

'whats going on here? she said loudly and with anger in her voice which boomed through out the shower block causing tina to stop and turn around

'what do you want?

'excuse me? did you forget who is in charge? bea said taking a step forward as did maxine 'let her go

'no she stole something from my girls

'no i didnt... allie managed to choke out as she was slammed to the wall again and bea was sure the force was going to leave bruises on her back, bea clenched her hands trying really hard to keep herself form snapping but tina's face was begging to be hit

'why is it everytime we have new girls you think they stole from you? you must think im stupid catching up to your act, i know what your doing and you better stop that shit real fast, what are the rules tina? are you supposed to come to me?

'yes but... tina couldnt even finish her sentence when bea took a step forward and grabbing at her throat tightly

'LET HER FUCKING GO NOW!!!!!! bea said and she watched as tina's girls let her go and allie slid to the floor holding the back of her head 'get out now... tina's crew ran from the showers leaving tina there on her own with bea

'im only going to say this once and once only considering how stupid you are, you have a problem with someone than come and find me, do not under and circumstances take things into your own hands, do we understand each other? tina nodded and bea let her go and tina left, in that time maxine had gone to allie and helped her to sit on the bench, she saw allie's head on the back was bleeding so she got tissues and held it on the cut

'bea.... maxine said and nodded towards allie and she came over, allie put her head in her hands not caring about her injuries, she was shaking from being scared 

'are you okay?

'im fine... allie coughed out

'you have to get your head checked

'its fine, it doesnt hurt... allie stood to leave but she felt dizzy and fell causing bea to catch her

'your not fine allie sit down for a moment... bea gently placed her down and allie groaned as bea checked her head out 

'bea she has a decent cut, it needs stitches... bea nodded

'how do we get her to medical without people seeing? 

'i dont need to go to medical, i just want to go lay down

'not happening and stop being stubborn 

'im not stubborn bea, i just dont want a big fuss

'yea well your probably concussed, what the hell happened?

'i dont even know, i was just walking around for a while and than i came in here to shower but they attacked me

'allie how many times did you hit your head?

'twice i think, i dont know... allie scrunched up her face and closed her eyes 

'allie we are going to medical come on... bea and maxine helped her up and left the showers, at this stage bea didnt really care who saw them but luckily they ran into mr jackson the screw

'bea whats going on here?

'allie needs to go to medical... jackson saw bea's hand that was holding the tissues with blood and allie was struggling to stand

'alright follow me... jackson led them to the medical bay the nurse seeing the top dog opened the door and they sat allie on the bed

'whats happened here?

'i fell.... nurse rose rolled her eyes

'a lot of people tend to do that.... she said as she put on gloves and checked allie's head first

'you need a few stitches

'no im fine, no stitches.... she tried to get off the bed but bea held her there

'allie stay here, you need them

'bea i dont want them

'why?

'because

'because why allie? allie come on you need to get stitches.... maxine ever the smart one walked over and held allie's hand rubbing it gently

'bea love i think it seems allie might be a little afraid of getting stitches, maybe she just needs some comfort... maxine smiled at allie who had a shy smile on her face

'oh umm okay than

'bea how about i stay with allie and make sure she gets fixed up, you go make sure allie is comfortable when she gets back to her unit..... bea looked to maxine and than to allie 

'okay, you will be okay with maxine she is pretty cool... allie nodded 

'maxi i will see you later

'of course bea.... bea left and maxine sat on the chair next to the bed 'it will be okay allie, it will be quick okay?

'okay... allie said laying on her side carefully she pretty much ached all over

 

bea took off and went outside to liz who sat on her own

'liz where is franky, doreen and boomer?

'there at the library, how is allie?

'how did you even know what was happening?

'i went to have a shower but when i opened the door i heard tina yell and they had grabbed young allie and i cant do anything so i came and got you

'thank you liz, she got hurt from tina, tina recons she stole something but i doubt that, tina is just starting shit with people as usual

'typical chinky chonks as boomer would say... bea laughed 'where is allie now?

'with maxi at medical, she has a cut on her head which is getting stitched up, a bruised cheek and im pretty sure bruises on her back, they slammed her so hard liz, im sick of tina's shit going after the newbies just to get leverage like she is in charge here or something

'except everyone knows who is in charge here bea and thats you

'well i think she needs to be bought down a peg or 5

'definitely love

'anyways right now can you come to the canteen to get a few things for allie?

'sure love... they both went to the canteen and bea got an extra blanket and pillow for allie, a heat/cold pack, a few bottles of drink, chips, nute and some chocolate because everyone needs comfort food, while that got sent to her own cell as when the top dog wanted something it got done straight away she and liz went to see dina in g4 asking for a some tablets for pain as allie wouldnt feel well for a few days, she wasnt even sure why she cared so much for the blonde but still couldnt hold back the worry if she tried, once she got a few tablets she went to her cell with liz and picked up the stuff for allie and went to her unit, kaz was there but no one else

kaz was clearly surprised to see the top dog in her unit and raised an eyebrow

'what can i do for you?

'which one is allie's cell?

'why do you want to know?

'because i asked, i have a few things for her.... allie nodded

'that one just there.... she pointed out and liz followed bea inside and put her things down, setting up the bed with the extra pillow and blanket hoping the extra padding would help allie's sore body and back, liz set up the snacks and drinks on the shelf as well as the fruit they got from bea's cell as they ran out at the canteen, just than they heard kaz's shocked voice and looked up to see allie walking in with maxine

'what the hell happened allie?

'i fell is all

'fuck allie your a mess

'gee thanks... allie rolled her eyes which actually hurt her head

'kaz she needs to lay down and with not much noise around her

'oh shit right, sorry bubba, do you need anything?

'just some water please.... maxine walked allie to her cell allie surprised to see bea and liz there, she shuffled in and sat down on the bed kaz bringing in the water and putting it on the table next to her bed

'girls lets leave allie to rest yea.... maxine said and she walked out followed by liz and kaz, maxine closed the door knowing bea needed a couple minutes with allie 

'what about bea? kaz asked confussed

'bea always wants to make sure that anyone that gets hurt is okay, just give her a couple minutes.... kaz nodded and sat on the couch reading her book as liz and maxine shared a knowing smile, bea crouched down in front of allie

'are you okay?

'my head hurts

'your back?

'i cant even lie to you its throbbing

'can i see? she asked tentatively and allie nodded, bea stood up and leaned over lifting allie's shirt seeing bruises up along her back, there is no way she got thrown into the wall twice, it seemed at least 6-7 times, putting her shirt back down she crouched down again undoing allie's laces and pulling her shoes off

'i got you some tablets for the pain, just take one right now but at night take 2 to help you sleep, i also got you some snacks, drinks and fruit, there is a heat and cold pack for your back or body even your head, an extra blanket and pillow to help you be more comfortable

'thank you bea, you didnt have to do that

' i wanted to, listen im going to come back tomorrow and check on you but dont do any heavy lifting or anything stupid

'i wont, i feel like i got hit by a bus

'im not surprised those girls are assholes

'i didnt steal anything bea, i swear

'i know that allie, tina she is just.. how do i say it?

'an asshole... allie said and bea smiled

'yea pretty much, look you rest and i will see you soon..... bea gave allie a tablet and some water which she took and than helped her lay down, bea hated seeing allie in pain she groaned a couple times trying to get comfortable, she had began dosing off as soon as her head hit the pillow and bea pulled the blanket up to cover her and went to leave hearing allie mumble

'thanks queen bea... bea smiled and walke dout the cell closing the door behind her

'how is she love?

'asleep although i think we need to pay our little asian friends a visit

'lets get the other girls.... maxine said and bea nodded knowing that tina always instructs her crew to fight bea so she needed back up, as they were leaving the unit she turned to kaz

'dont let her out of your sight

'i tried that, she hates me

'why?

'because i got her locked up. i tried to be good with her but she is angry with me which i dont blame her

'just watch her okay

'okay..... with that bea left with liz and maxine going to the library to find the others,


	3. Chapter 3

They had spoken about the asian crew and bea told them what she thought there plan was about tina getting into it with the newbies, 

'red are you saying that tina hurts these woman so they need drugs to take the pain away and than they get hooked becoming her permanent clients?

'yep thats exactly what i think

'well fuckin hell, its a shit go but it makes sense, so whats the plan?

'listen up.... bea let them in on her plan and it will take into effect in the next couple days when tina and her crew dont expect it, with that they retreated back to there units for the rest of the day and after lock up they talked more about there plan for tina and her crew, 

'ay bea can i punch some tits in? bea smiled

'you bet your sweet ass you can but on my watch

'sweet.... once they sorted there plan they headed to bed

 

The next day bea had woken up and without waiting for her crew she got dressed and took off to see allie, allie was the first thing on her mind and she was really worried about her, strolling down the corridor a few other inmates nodded to her and said good morning to the top dog which she did the same, unlike some other top dogs bea had plenty of time for the woman, she was there to protect them, to show them the right way to act and be, she would greet them nicely unless you got on her bad side and you would know when that happened, coming to allie's unit she walked in mel and kaz were at the kitchen talking

'allie awake?

'yes, she is getting dressed.... just than they heard something break from allie's cell and they all went running there and swinging the door opened, kaz, mel and bea looked at each other trying really hard not to laugh, allie was sitting on the bed and she was attempting to put her shirt on although she got half way and got her head stuck on the arm hole, she had accidentally knocked off her glass from the table

'stop laughing and help me, please.... allie sulked although she couldnt see who was laughing as her shirt was covering her face

'let me help you... bea said and walked over to the blonde gently fixing her shirt and pulling it down

'oh bea.. thank you

'no problem.... bea smiled at the blonde 

'you okay bubba?

'yea im good, thanks 

'okay well let me clean this up quickly, are you coming to breakfast?

'im gonna try, dont wait up i will meet you there

'no you cant be on your own

'its fine kaz i will bring her... kaz nodded although she didnt want bea to be around allie, they were getting to chummy for her liking, she cleaned up the broken glass and than she left them to it anyways and went to breakfast with the other girls

'can i ask you a favor? its okay if you say no

'what is it?

'i need to change my pants

'i dont mind helping but allie have you showered? allie pulled a face

'do i stink? bea laughed

'no you dont, i just mean maybe you should shower so you dont have to keep changing and hurting and your hair is a mess though, its all over the place

'yea i guess i should have a shower

'there is plenty of time till breakfast is finished and i need a shower too so how about we go together? 

'you, um, want to shower, together? bea's eyes went wide and both of them blushed 

'not like that allie, i just meant i can help you shower if you want?

'oh are you sure you dont mind? do you really want to be seen with someone like me? 

'i have no problem been seen with you allie, plus maxine would come with us

'okay than, a shower would be amazing

'good...... allie carried her bathroom stuff and towel and they walked to bea's unit and allie sat down while bea got her own stuff and spoke to maxine who came out of her cell a smile on her face

'hi sweety, how are you feeling?

'im okay... she sadly smiled and maxine wasnt stupid she could see the pain written all over her face, the head was manageable but her back was throbbing

'alright lets go... bea said coming out with her stuff

'sure love.... the 3 of them walked out of the unit and towards the shower block, once inside there were a couple girls but scattered off with the presence of the top dog making maxine giggle

'they just run when they see you bea

'i didnt even do anything.... bea said innocently but her smirk said it all, she knew she had a reputation and it definitely helped with her top dog status, maxine looked at allie who was struggling to get undressed and kept huffing and puffing

'allie let us help you

'but you will see me naked

'if your shy we understand but your struggling a lot

'but my body is... she trailed off not able to explain what it looks like, its not just the recent bruises she has gotten but she has scars from assholes that dont know how to keep there hands to themselves or respect others, maxine ever the wise one lifted her shirt off throwing it onto her stuff and pointing out a decent scar on her stomach

'gary my ex boyfriend didnt exactly understand that no means no, i have quite a few of them

'yea and allie as you could probably guess i have my own from harry.... allie nodded and allowed maxine to help her undress and bea and maxine were more than a little shocked by the amount of scars on allie's body, mainly around the stomach and thigh area

'your beautiful allie... maxine said

'no im not, im ugly... she whispered

'no your not allie, your are beautiful and i dont want to hear anymore of that talk... bea said and stepped forward taking allie's hand and leading her into a stall, bea turned the water on and once it was the right temp allie stepped in and bea closed the shower curtain and undressed herself and went to the one next to allie and maxine next to her, allie was able to wash her body but nervously looked at bea with the shampoo in her hand, bea felt allie's eyes on her and turned to see what she had and understood, the wall between them came to there chest so she reached over grabbing the shampoo keeping her eyes locked with allie not wanting to feel more exposed than she already does

'turn around and come back a bit.... maxine smiled to see such caring from bea, she knows its there and she only shows it with debbie and maxine mostly, sometimes even liz but to see her showing it with allie to this point is a whole different thing, 

bea lathered allie's hair with shampoo massaging as she went, although very careful not to graze the stitches she got yesterday

'rinse it out allie... allie did so and than handed bea the conditioner and again bea showed so much patience with allie and maxine thought it was so beautiful, everyone thinks bea is this hard person with a black heart but in reality she is soft for those she cares about and clearly allie has managed to get to the top dog quicker than anyone, 

'allie wash your body and than rinse your hair... allie nodded and did just that, the hot water was sore on her back so she made it cooler humming which made bea and maxine turn there heads, allie looked over and shyly smiled

'the warm water is too hot

'just make sure its not too cold so you dont get sick

'i wont.... bea and maxine got out, dried them selves and got dressed and once allie was done they helped dry her and dressed than sat her on the bench, allie taking a deep breath 

'how about breakfast and than back to bed for a rest? allie nodded at bea, maxine took there things back to there units and came back to the bathroom and they walked together to the food room, there were a few surprised faces to see allie walking with bea and maxine which didnt go unnoticed by allie

'im just gonna sit on my own here... allie went to walk off but was stopped by bea

'no you wont, kaz and your crew have already eaten and out in the yard, i wont let you sit on your own

'but everyone is staring bea,.... allie whispered

'people are always staring in here, you just have to ignore it, come on lets eat im hungry

'okay.... while they were eating bea saw juice look at her confused, bea smirked and continued to eat her food, after they finished bea dumped there trays and than she went over to juices table and leaned on her hands

'top dog

'juice, hope your all well? she asked nodding at her crew

'doin good

'good to hear, we need to talk, i will call for you later

'i will be waiting... bea nodded and than left going to the door where maxine and allie were walking out, they took allie to her cell and settled her in bed giving her a tablet to help with the pain

'do you need anything?

'can you put the pillow behind my back please?

'of course... once the pillow was put there allie felt more comfortable

'better?

'much thank you

'anytime, you sleep and if you need me come and get me or get someone to come for me

'i will thank you bea for caring

'i always will... with that bea and maxine left and went outside sitting with franky 

'any thing new?

'i can see how she hangs close to the newbies, like she is hovering and checking who is an easy target

'yea i realised that as well, where is juice?

'trying to play ball, she cant even run... franky laughed

'listen tell her i want to see her now in the showers

'got it boss

'i hate when you call me boss

'well ya are... franky shrugged

'yea well i hate it

'sorry boss... franky smirked and bea pushed her as she laughed

'shit head

'ay so there is some gossip going around

'oh yea, like what?

'about you and the blonde, whats the deal with that?

'no deal, she needed help so i helped her, thats it... franky looked at bea her eyebrow cocked

'yea well there is talk about you 2

'i dont give a fuck about what talk there is, we are locked up in this shit hole and woman talk

'true, so ya gonna tell me whats going on than?

'nothings going on franky, i told ya she is new and tina hurt her so i helped her, thats it

'hmm sure.... franky wasnt stupid, the look of bea's face said more than just 'help' but she wouldnt say anything more, jumping off the table franky went to see juice and maxine followed bea to the showers

'so allie is just help?

'yes

'you sure about that?

'what do you mean?

'i mean you 2 are pretty chummy and maybe there are some feelings there

'im not gay... bea said unsure if that was even the right thing to say

'what is gay bea? wearing colourful clothes and dancing around, vomiting rainbows? no its not, its not about being gay but if you like allie than its okay

'i dont like her like that maxi... bea stressed

'okay if you say so... with that they walked into the thankfully it was empty and maxine stayed outside to make sure no one entered except juice who came in after a couple minutes

'bea what can i do for ya?

'well i would like to think our agreement is still standing?

'yes it is

'good, i need your help

'im listening

'tomorrow after breakfast i need tina and her crew to stay in there units

'why?

'lets just say i have something for them, so can you do this?

'consider it done

'good and i will provide a reward

'i hope its a bloody good one?

'isnt it always?

'yes it is, 

'once you see her leave the breakfast room than make them go back to there unit, dont get caught

'got it

'were done here... with that juice left and maxine entered

'how did it go?

'after breakfast juice with get them back to there unit and we can take care of them there

'good, its the only way to teach her a lesson and not get busted by the screws

'miles is on and she has already been compensated by franky

'good, good, alright lets get to work duty before the governor wants to talk to me... bea rolled her eyes and maxine laughed

after work bea went to lunch with her crew and saw kaz and her crew there but no allie, she stopped eating and went over to kaz's table

'where is she?

'still sleeping, i tried to wake her but she told me to piss off so... kaz shrugged

'i told you not to leave her alone... bea hissed

'what am i supposed to do when she tells me to piss off?

'ya fuckin sit on the couch and make sure she is okay, forget it i will check on her..... bea went to maxine and told her she was going to check on allie 

'no worries we will be out in the yard

'ay red going to see ya girl? franky chuckled but stopped when she saw bea's face turn cold

'dont fucking start franky

'alright alright im sorry, gee i was just messin around

'i know you were and in our unit i dont care but out here

'yea alright i get it, im sorry

'dont worry about it i just dont want us to have any weaknesses

'we wont, dont worry... with that bea went to the kitchen and the girls there packed some food and handed it to bea than she went to allie's unit, when she got there she peaked into allie's cell and allie was laying on the floor her shirt off but the blanket over her, knocking allie lifted her head and saw bea's face threw the little window and signaled for her to come in which she did, walking in she closed the door and raised her eyebrow

'what are you doing?

'my back is burning so i needed to cool it down

'is it that bad?

'yea, i have really sensitive skin so i bruise like a peach and it gets really hot

'can i do anything?

'not unless you got ice

'no sorry but i did bring lunch

'oh thanks im hungry

'can you sit up to eat? 

'yea can you.... allie put her hand out and bea helped her up to a seating position

'do you want to sit on the bed?

'ugh yes if you dont mind helping me up

'sure..... bea put the food down and stood in front of allie lifting her up gently and allie stumbled into bea causing there lips to be inches apart and they both froze, looking into each others eyes, bea could feel allie's breath lingering on her lips and her heart was beating so fast, she looked at allie's lips than back up to her eyes not really sure where to go from here, she was kinda in a daze as allie's lips were so blue, when allie took a bigger breath than normal she came back to herself and pulled back a little clearing her throat

'are you okay? she husked out

'ugh yea, sorry about that

'its fine, here sit down so you can eat... bea opened up the package of food and allie began eating which made bea really happy to see allie's appetite getting better

'so dispense any justice today? bea was a little surprised by the question but the smile on allie's face showed that it was just general talk so bea sat down on the chair

'nah just did some hop scotch.... allie giggled

'hmmm so you were busy?

'yea kinda, ya know just hopin around

'right of course... bea chuckled

'so let me ask you something allie

'go on?

'do you want to stay in the unit here with kaz? allie looked up slowly chewing her food and than swallowing

'i dont have a choice

'everyone has a choice

'even in here?

'with some things yes... they sat quietly for a while till allie spoke

'i owe kaz a lot, she took me off the streets and helped get me clean but she also got us locked up in here, i really dont know bea, im confused about how i feel about kaz?

'are you romantically involved? bea asked hesitantly 

'what? no not at all, i see her as a mother or something

'sorry i shouldnt have asked

'no no its fine i just didnt expect it is all, to answer your question i dont want to be here in this unit, i have head the conversations with kaz and the girls and they want to bring the whole RRH in here, like take justice upon any person that does wrong blah blah blah

'oh god, why cant she just do her time and leave it alone?

'thats what i told her when we got locked up at barnhurst, i said we cant change things from in here but in the last couple months she has changed

;how so? allie put the rubbish away and cleaned her hands int he sink than sat back down

'its hard to explain, she has this hard look on her face, like a revenge look and im worried she is going to do something stupid

'so you think she would hurt you?

'i dont think so but i just dont know

'do you want to move units?

'i think if i move it will cause shit

'yea but allie if your not happy i can get you moved

'i just have to suss her out, plus i dont want to go to a unit where i dont know anyone

'i would talk to the governor and get you moved to my unit

'yours?

'yes mine, that way i can watch over you and my crew are good

'i know, your lucky to have them but that chick with the tats and her side kick are scary

'thats franky and boomer, dont worry about them they just need some getting used to, allie you tell me if you want to move and i will make it happen

'i would love to be in your unit bea but i think its best if i stay here, kaz would go mental not just at me but at you and it would cause some shit to go down

'im not scared of her but i understand, i have to go take care of something but try get out to dinner

' will try, thank you for lunch 

'no worries, bye allie.... bea went to see the governor and than went to her unit to chat with her girls going over the plan for tomorrow morning, they went to dinner bea happy to see allie sitting with kaz eating, allie gave bea a small smile which bea returned and than they turned to face there own crews, the smile was not missed by franky or kaz, after lock up bea played poker with there snacks with the girls with boomer coming out on top

'ay more bickies for me bitches.... they all laughed

'well im off too bed. bring your A game tomorrow girl

'will do red, do ya want me to tuck ya in?

'how does fuck no sound... setting them all off laughing as bea stuck her finger up at franky as she entered her cell, she crashed out as soon as her head hit the pillow


	4. Chapter 4

bea hadnt slept much as usual, she had a dream of allie and spent the night worried about the blonde, she wasnt eating much, she wasnt moving around too much either and really wanted to push allie to talk to miss westfall, who had done some good work with bea herself who shut down when she got locked up, sitting up in bed the sun was just coming up which meant it was about 5am so she grabbed her sketch pad and pencil and began to draw, she had been there for some time and when she heard a knock on her cell it made her jump

'come in.... the door opened and franky walked in and sat on the bed

'you didnt sleep well? bea shook her head

'not really, i tried but i just couldnt

'you worried about today?

'nah, tina deserves whats coming, its allie

'what about her? franky sat back getting comfortable allowing bea to be open with her, it didnt happen often but she had seen how they both looked at each other and was interested to know bea's feelings

'dont ya think she is too skinny? she isnt eating much, she doesnt leave her cell much and yes i know i told her not to do too much but she wont even come outside with us

'yea i did pick that up, maybe she is scared of tina?

'could be, actually on the subject im thinking to do it out in the yard

'what changed your mind?

'it needs to be shown that drugs and bashing people is not on, what screws are on? i know the governor and jackson are in a meeting this morning

'miles and a couple new guys

'good, pay them to piss off and move it to the yard

'same plan?

'yes, im sick of tina and her bullshit, i wont have girls hooked on drugs because she is getting them hooked

'agreed, okay so after breakfast?

'yes and speak to juice about the change, tell her to get them out in the yard and she will get a reward for being loyal

'will do.... franky said and they sat there staring at each other, bea squirmed under franky's gaze

'why you looking at me like that?

'i know your a private person red but i have to ask something

'what is it?

'how do you really feel about allie? you like her?

'no

'red dont lie to me

'im not franky, im just helping her... franky scoffed

'im telling debbie that your lying to me

'you will not say a fucking word to her franky... bea snapped and franky chuckled as she got off the bed

'fine i wont say anything to deb, but remember one thing top dog

'oh yea and whats that?

'you may not realize it but i know you better than you think, i can see there is something between you and allie weather you like it or not, its okay if you cant admit it but when you do and you need help organizing your feelings come and find me, honestly i wont tease ya.... franky said sincerely and than left the cell to get ready for the day, bea sat staring at the door for a while thinking about what franky said but shook her head thinking how stupid it would be, she got up and got her shower stuff and went for a shower with maxine and liz than they all headed to breakfast, sitting at her table she looked around juice nodding at her to say she was ready when bea gave the all clear, she looked at kaz's crew and saw allie was looking right at her and they held eye contact for a few seconds before kaz whispered something in allie's ear and bea saw her roll her eyes and turn to talk to kaz, tina left the eating room and bea nodded to juice to follow, bea and her crew dumped there trays and walked towards the door stopping at kaz's table 

'allie.... allie looked up and smiled a little 'come with us

'now?

'yes, you all should come outside.... allie looked from bea to kaz, back to bea and than kaz who shook her head no, allie didnt really give a shit what kaz said so she stood up to join bea but kaz's hand on hers stopped her

'i said no... allie snatched her hand from kaz's hold 

'i dont give a shit what you say... she whispered and walked off with bea and her crew, kaz ended up following them wanting to know what was happening but she didnt like that allie had chosen to walk with bea's crew, going outside bea went to her usual table and they sat down, scanning the yard bea nodded at miles and she left her post with the 2 other guards and it was time, leaning close to allie she spoke

'allie you stay with liz and dont move okay

'what do you mean bea? whats happening?

'just trust me okay? allie nodded 'good, do whatever liz says and stay with her

'i will.... bea got up followed by franky. maxine, boomer and doreen over to the gym area, bea looked at juice and gave the signal and she and her crew grabbed tina and her girls bringing them to the gym area and pushed into the cage and the door was closed with juice blocking it

'i told you tina to not bring in drugs, i have told you and everyone to keep there hands to themselves

'i didnt do shit you fuck bitch.... bea raised her eye brow as she stood on top of the seat

'see it took me a bit to figure out your plan tina and i gotta admit its pretty smart

'what plan? tina said crossing her eyes confident bea had her all wrong

'lets see, you stalk the new girls and find the vulnerable ones, than when you get your chance you bash them and than they look for a pain free recovery which is where you come in with your drugs and fix them right up ay, did you think i wouldnt put it together? i have had enough of your bullshit and your not getting away with it.... 

'HANG HER!!! someone yelled out from the crowd and a lot of murmurs of agreeance could be heard 

'see the woman want you gone, not just me but everyone is sick of your crap, your making the woman addicted with your little plan and it stops now

'you cant do shit to me.... tina said looking around hoping to see a screw coming to break it up but no one was around and the look of fear in her eyes was visible to bea, before tina knew it boomer grabbed her

'come on chinky chonks... she pulled tina towards bea who jumped off the bench and tina was put on it, maxine helped boomer hold tina down as she squirmed

'i wont have you hurt the woman...... bea picked up the weight bar and looked at tina 'after im done with you your gonna wish you were dead, your girls too.... bea dropped the weight bar and punched tina square in the gut first than followed it up with a punch to her jaw breaking it, doreen walked over handing bea a shiv and than going back to where franky was holding tina girls back

'you see tina i gave you so many chances to stop doing your bullshit but its like it goes through one ear and out the other..... squatting close to tina bea pressed the shiv into her arm piercing the skin and dragging it all the way down to just above her wrist, bea didnt want to kill her so getting a vain was not an option, tina screamed in agony the whole time and bea didnt feel bad, 4 woman already died from tina and her drugs and she didnt even care, bea stood up and cracked her neck than turning her head to look at liz and allie, allie looked scared but she needed allie to see this, to see that tina was getting reprimanded for what she did not just to her but to a lot of woman

'fucking bitch.... bea heard and turned to see kim running at her as she got loose from franky's hold, to say kim was about to regret her move would be an understatement, bea picked the metal bar up quick and swung it hitting kim in the stomach and than she kneed her in the face breaking her nose and throwing her down to the floor kicking her a couple more times for good measure, 

'stay the fuck down before you dont see tomorrow... kim did stay down, she had no choice in a few hits bea took her out, bringing her attention back to tina the ring leader she picked up the shiv again and did the same thing to her other arm, 

'your lucky i dont slice your fucking neck...... bea stood up looking at boomer, franky and doreen who were with the other 3 girls of her crew and nodded in there direction, everyone watched as they all got there asses beat by bea's crew, bea tried not to snicker when she saw the biggest smile on boomer face, that girl loves to fight for some reason, bea leaned on the metal fence watching, seeing they were bloodied and bruised she yelled out

'enough!!!!! her girls pulled back and bea walked towards tina who was trying to get out of maxine's grip, tina saw bea pull out some piece of metal and a lighter

'this is your final warning tina, stop the drugs, stop bullying the woman, stop attacking people, i will leave you with a reminder that you should never cross me.... bea heated up the edge of the metal that boomer found somewhere and pressed it into tina's arm, her screaming pierced through the yard until bea took it off leaving her skin burnt and a permanent scar, it wasnt very big maybe the size of a 20 cent piece but she needed tina to stop her crap and if that meant doing this to save womans lives than so bea it, bea used her foot pushing a moaning and groaning tina off the bench bea looked around at all the woman

'i wont tolerate anyone bringing in drugs, touching other woman without there consent, bullying and so forth, you all know the rules and if you ever have a problem you come and find me.... with that she walked out of the cage followed by her crew and towards liz and allie, bea was worried to see the look in allie's eyes and as she got closer the fear became palpable, bea went to reach out to allie but allie took a step back

'i ugh, i need to ugh... i need to.... she stuttered out before she turned and walked away the best she could, maxine saw bea's shoulders slump and stepped beside her

'she will be okay bea

'she is scared of me

'bea you have to remember she is new here and she hasnt seen any of the bad stuff like this yet, she will come around just give her time... just than the siren rang out and they were told to go back to there cells, obviously miles had seen that bea was done and had set it off, she also deleted the footage from the data base making sure to cover her tracks, bea had sent her and the 2 officers a sizable pay off which she would use at the dogs later on 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

once everyone was sent to there units kaz made her way to allie's cell seeing she was sitting against the wall a pillow behind her back and the heat pack pushed against her lower back

'what the hell was that allie?

'what was what kaz?

'you following her, how the fuck can you stand there and let her beat those woman? your supporting a crazy bitch

'do you have any idea what tina and her crew have done? did you not even hear bea? ignoring what allie said 

'how the fuck can you follow her? where is your loyalty?

'my loyalty? allie scoffed 'i was fucking loyal to you from the start, yes you helped me get my shit together and i will never forget that but you fucking got me involved with your red right hand bullshit and now look where we are sitting, i got ten years year in here and hopefully i can get parole in 6 years but fuck knows

'i told you already im sorry about that but to back bea who just beat up those girls is wrong

'wrong? so tell me kaz is it better to bash woman and get them addicted to drugs? you know if it wasnt for bea looking out for me i would have been on the shit quicker than my feet could touch the floor, i get cravings every FUCKING DAY!!!! she screamed and stood up, she was sick and tired of kaz's bullshit

'so what your turning against your own crew? kaz said

'i havent turned against anyone kaz, your making up your own assumptions, i know first hand what drugs can do to a person, i have over dosed 3 times and if i again i would probably die, is that what you want?

'no but....

'no buts kaz, if tina keeps bringing shit in and hands it out like lollies its only a matter of time till more woman die me included, they all needed to be taught a lesson thats all there is too it, im sure as hell not gonna feel sorry for them

'bea is not a good person.... allie rolled her eyes and shook her head

'you have no idea about who she is

'and you do?

'what i know is non of your business kaz

'you think she is going to fall in love with you or something allie? its not gonna happen

'why the fuck would i even think that? because im into woman, your into guys so does that mean you want to fuck every guy you see?

'well no

'than shut the fuck up, 

'allie if she so great why is it you backed away from her in the yard?

'whats it too you kaz? i already told you i will walk with you out there but anything else is not your business, you dont own me

'she is a crazy lunatic allie... that was it for allie, she had had enough

'I CANT FUCKING LISTEN TO THIS SHIT ANYMORE, GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!! she yelled so loud there was no doubt that half the prison heard her including bea which was correct, kaz walked out of allie's cell and allie slammed the door behind her getting the attention from miles

'whats going on over here proctor?

'nothing, all good

'yea well keep the bloody noise down.... kaz just went and sat with mel and her girls leaving allie to herself

when allie slammed the door she began pacing the floor the best she can, she still wasnt moving very well but she was angry with what kaz was saying about bea, she paced for quite some time trying to relax but she just couldnt, she was worked up, stressed, angry, annoyed, hurt and so pissed off, going to her sink she splashed water over her face and took slow deep breathes and eventually it started to work and her breathing returned to normal, she heard a screw yell out 'count' so she went and stood in her door way and once over they were allowed out to go to dinner, allie wasnt in the mood so kaz left with her crew, allie laid down just trying to relax, she heard a tap on her open door and looked up to see bea a worried look on her face

'can i come in? allie nodded and sat up a bit, bea walked in and sat down on the chair beside the bed, silence fell between them for a couple minutes till bea spoke

'i didnt mean to scare you

'i wasnt scared of you bea, i guess i was just more shocked, i know this shit happens in here and you hear all the stories but seeing it first hand just scared me a bit

'so your not scared of me?

'nah, your a little puppy... bea chuckled

'you know if anyone else had said that to me i might have bashed them

'go for it... allie said and smiled that sweet smile that bea somehow loves, bea shakes her head and smirks

'i have bashed people for less

'i have no doubt but im not scared of you

'hmm your about the only one, people think after what i did to harry that im a monster

'your not a monster, i think your quite sweet.... for the first time allie saw bea's cheeks turn pink 

'im not sweet

'yea you are, what you did to harry he deserved it considering what he did to you and than debbie, i happen to think your a little puppy with a heart of gold.... bea dropped her head looking at the floor and allie couldnt help but smile at the bashful top dog, allie pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed and held bea's hand and luckily bea didnt pull away, instead she held allie's hand

'your pretty great you know allie

'i know.... bea smiled at the cheeky blonde and for the first time bea can see a part of who allie really is 

'we should go to dinner

'i am quite hungry

'why didnt you go with kaz?

'oh, we had a fight, im sick of her and her bullshit

'are you sure you dont want to move units?

'i do want to move but not yet bea, if i move she will make a lot of trouble not just for me but you as well

'i can handle her allie, i just want you to be healthy and happy, well as happy as you can be in prison

'i know bea, i will move, just give me some time to get kaz to relax herself

'okay fine, so lets go eat

'lead the way puppy... bea laughed as they got up and left the cell heading for the dinner room, just as they were walking in kaz was walking out and allie rolled her eys, she seemed to do it a lot with kaz

'so you roll out with her ay?

'calm down kaz would ya, im just going to eat

'with her? kaz scoffed and bea wanted to punch the self absorbed bitch in the face but refrained for now

'do you ever stop kaz, im tired or your crap, dont make me regret being with your crew, i dont care about going out on my own if you keep up this shit... kaz shook her head and walked off 

'she has problems

'you dont know the half of it..... after dinner they returned back to there own units for lock up, allie didnt speak to kaz or her crew and just decided on an early night, as she lay there in the middle of the night she heard hushed voices so stood up going to her door looking out the little window seeing mel and kaz at the table talking, she wondered what was going on so she listened closely

'kaz are you sure you want to do this?

'yes, she needs to be taught a lesson, you cant just beat up woman

'but she is top dog

'i dont care mel, bea beat her up and tina couldnt even fight back as well as the other woman

'if allie finds out she wont want anything to do with us

'she wont find out dont worry, allie will always be with us im not worried

'so tomorrow in the showers after breakfast?

'yes.... with that allie sat on her bed and sighed

'fuck... she mumbled as she thought about what she just heard, she had to warn bea, laying back down her thoughts went to the redheaded top dog, bea saved her from a severe beating, she has mad sure she was safe and comfortable, allie eventually fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie woke up and the count was done, she didnt wait for kaz or her crew wanting to find bea, she went to the dinner room and and looked around but bea was not there but liz and maxine were, going over to them liz and maxine both smiled

'good morning love

'morning, do you know where bea is?

'she was going to see the governor about something

'shit... allie mumbled

'allie love sit down whats wrong? maxine said and allie sat down telling them what she over heard last night

'it will be okay allie, we will go and find bea

'but kaz she is crazy, once something is in her head she will go full force..... allie said worriedly

'you stay here we will find her.... allie watched them leave and she tried to stay but her anxiety got the best of her and left the room looking around for bea, she saw miles walking towards her and stopped

'have you seen bea? is she with the governor?

'no governor got called into a meeting so she wasnt available, smith was going to her cell i think.... allie took off down to h1 walking in she opened bea's cell frustrated when she didnt see her

'where the fuck is she? she mumbled, she decided to do one last check and almost ran to the shower block and opened the door seeing one person in the showers

'bea? she huffed out breathlessly and she turned around

'allie, whats wrong?

'i need to talk to you

'hold on... bea quickly rinsed her hair and turned the water off, she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower, allie turned her back to bea as she quickly got dressed

'whats up allie?

'last night i heard a conversation with kaz and mel, they planned on attacking you today after breakfast

'where?

'here in the shower block, fuck bea they plan to bash you... bea out her socks and shoes on and patted the bench for allie to sit down, she was clearly on edge and scared

'its okay allie, im not worried about her or her crew

'but kaz is crazy when she gets angry, the things i have seen her do are crazy

'allie just calm down and dont worry about her

'im not worried about her, im worried about you..... just than the door opened and in walked kaz and her crew

'well well look what we have here, the top dog and the trader

'stay behind me......bea whispered to allie and she nodded, bea and allie stood up and bea pulled allie to stand behind her

'what do you want kaz? you bored?

'nah, just been thinking 

'oh dont hurt yourself... bea snided back

'im not the one thats going to be hurt, you are and maybe even that bitch behind you

'watch your fucking self kaz, remember what im capable of.... allie said angrily

'oh please allie, i taught you everything you know

'exactly and lets not forget i was the one that did most of the shit on the outside, im not afraid of you kaz, not in the slightest

'you should be allie... kaz said stepping forward but before she could try anything the door opened and bea's crew stepped inside

'oh would you look at that, my girls always have my back.... in no time a huge fight broke out and bea has kaz up against the wall punching her in the face and than her stomach twice causing her to fall to the floor, she than went and helped her girls, allie watched on and in the corner of her eye she saw kaz stand up and and there eyes locked, kaz stepped towards allie 

'you will pay for betraying me... kaz launched at allie tackling her to the floor and punching allie int he face, allie managed to over power kaz and flipped them over so she was on top

'i was loyal to you... allie said punching kaz

'i trusted you... she said and punched her again

'you were like my mum... she socked her in the gut, kaz threw her arm up slapping allie across the face and allie fell off and kaz ended up on top of allie again her hands around her throat choking her

'i took you in, looked after you, loved you and betrayed me with that bitch.... allie's face went red and than blue, she was batting away kaz's hands but she had a good hold on her throat, bea turned around to see where allie was once she saw franky and the girls had it under control, she saw kaz on top of allie ad ran to her

'allie... she yelled and ran and tackled kaz off allie and they both hit the wall head first and than the whole world went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how did you like that? was i too harsh on tina or not enough? let me know if your enjoying the story


	5. Chapter 5

Bea slowly opened her eyes and groaned shutting them quickly, her head was absolutely throbbing, she heard a voice which sounded a lot like maxine

'bea? bea sweety its me 

'maxi... she mumbled

'yes it is, how are you feeling?

'aww my head hurts

'thats because you took a hard knock to the head... bea opened her eyes again slowly trying to adjust to the light, maxine's smiling face came into view

'im gonna be sick.... maxine reached for the bowl and held it while bea threw up

'the nurse is going to get you something for the vomiting, you have a concussion... bea wiped her mouth and lay back down

'is everyone okay?

'mostly, franky and doreen have a few bruises but there fine

'fuck what about allie?

'bea she is at the hospital

'what? why? bea groaned

'do you remember what happened?

'not really, i remember there was a fight but i dont know exactly

'kaz came for you and i guess since she saw allie with you she came for her too, we turned up just as she was about to jump you and we all fought, kaz choked allie pretty badly and allie passed out, you tackled kaz off allie and you both collided into the wall

'how is allie?

'no news yet, im waiting for the governor to come and tell us

'she needs to be okay maxi

'i know sweety

'where is kaz?

'she woke up pretty quickly and was patched up and sent to the slot

'good, she is a snake

'agreed, look here comes the governor... the governor knocked and walked in

'smith, good to see you awake.... just than bea grabbed the bowl again and vomited, maxine handed her a cup of water which she drank a few sips and than lay back down

'are you okay?

'im fine, it will pass, how is allie?

'novak has severe bruising on her neck, face, stomach and back, they have done some tests and we are waiting on the results

'has she woken up?

'yes she has, she is unable to talk, eat or drink due to her injury so they have her on a drip until the swelling goes down

'is she going to be okay?

'your showing a lot of care for this woman from proctors crew smith?

'she is not part of proctors crew, she is part of mine and i want her moved to my unit asap

'smith you cant order me to do that

'you said to me that if i think a woman is in danger than i can get her moved, her own leader did that to her so i want her moved asap, maxine and boomer will come and take her stuff 

'fine smith, i will get the paperwork done for you, conway you and jenkins be ready and i will get mr jackson to escort you to her unit to pack her stuff

'thank you governor

'is there anything else i should know smith?

'no, just keep me updated about allie

'i will, get well smith... with that the governor left and bea sighed

'set allie up in the spare cell

'i will bea... maxine turned to the nurse 'when will bea be out of here?

'tomorrow probably

'okay, make sure the curtain is kept drawn and no other prisoners except my crew is allowed in here

'i know, same rules always apply

''good, bea do you need anything?

'im fine thank you maxi, i will see you tomorrow

'you rest up... maxine left and bea was given medication for the vomiting and some pain killers making her fall asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day bea was allowed out and mr jackson escorted her back to her unit

'how you doing smith?

'pretty bad headache still but nurse says that will go in a couple days, im good other than that, any news on allie?

'yea, she is doing better, the swelling has gone down a little and she was able to drink water

'thats good, any permanent damage?

'no, luckily kaz isnt as string as she likes to think

'do you know when allie will be back?

'no sorry smith, we dont get that information only the governor does

'thank you mr jackson for telling me

'no problem, your good for these woman smith, they need control, substance and someone smart in control and you have that so if i can help i will

'i appreciate that

'well here is your unit, be good smith

'i will try... she smiled as he walked off, entering the unit the girls were all watching tv

'what kind of welcome back is this? they all turned there heads and boomer squealed

'the queen is back

'oh boomer too loud, quietly please

'ah yea sorry bea... they all came over and gave her a hug

'how are you feeling red?

'head is throbbing but apart from that im okay, how are you all?

'we are all good, a few bruises is all

'thats good

'bea love come and sit down i will make you a tea

'that would be great liz, im really hungry can someone get me my snack box?

'i will... boomer skipped off and bought the box back to bea at the table

'thank you boomer, here take this... bea handed her 2 packets of biscuits and she smiled wide

'your a legend bea, thanks

'no worries, here guys dig in im going to get a new stash 

'here love.... liz put her tea in front of her and bea took a sip

'thank you liz, so whats been happening?

'its been quiet love, maxine and boomer moved young allie's stuff and set up her new cell

'do you think i did the right thing moving her without her knowledge?

'yea for sure red, she isnt safe there, she showed us all that she isnt with kaz's crew after what happened, any news about her?

'mr jackson told me she has been able to drink a bit of water, no permanent damage so hopefully she will be back soon

'she is a sweet girl that one

'she is liz, i wonder how she is coping with what happened?

'yea it aint easy to have someone who helped you want to bring you down as well

'i know franky thats why i want her to feel relaxed and comfortable when she comes back with us

'dont sweat red we will look after her

'governor said she has bruising on her neck, stomach, face and back

'shit, i didnt realise it was that bad... boomer said 'dont worry bea i will make sure she is okay

'thank you boomer, thank you all for turning up when you did

'hey we are a crew and we stick together... they sat for a little while and bea snacked on some chips and finished her tea

'guys my head is throbbing i need to lay down

'no worries red, i will get you up for dinner

'thanks franky..... bea went to her cell and kicked off her shoes and lay down, she had only been there for a moment when the door opened and franky walked in

'do you need pain killers?

' not right now but can you get me some for tonight please?

'no worries, if you need us we are out here

'thank you... franky left and bea fell asleep quite quickly, franky woke up bea for dinner and together they all went to eat, bea hadnt eaten anything all day except the chips and a tea so she piled on the food not giving a shit what people around her were talking about or anything, her mind was on eating and allie, allie hadnt left her mind since she woke up yesterday, she was worried about the blonde and the effect this would have on her, to have the person you thought of as a mother treat you like that would have hurt a lot, after dinner bea went with boomer and maxine for a shower, while she was washing her hair maxine gasped

'bea what is that? she pointed to her hip

'what is it? bea said trying to get a better look

'a huge bruise

'it does hurt a little but nothing major

'it must have been when you collided with kaz

'i guess so, its nothing to worry about, lets get back to the unit and relax.... count was done and they watched a movie that had come up on tv, bea could finally relax in the comfort of her unit and friends, she was rubbing her head and neck as it was quite painful

' did you take the pain killers?

'yes just now, they will kick in soon

'are you in pain?

'yea my head is just hurting bad

'come here, lay your head here i will massage it.... bea frowned while liz and maxine chuckled

'dont look at me like that just come here, i will help ease the pain a little, just dont tell anyone... bea nodded and lay her head on franky's lap and franky gently massaged her head, bea ended up falling asleep in ten minutes

'should we move her now love?

'no liz, just let her rest here we can move her after the movie... liz nodded, after the movie finished liz and franky helped bea to her cell and she was out like a light

 

allie woke up not knowing where she was, she tried to talk but it hurt too much, turning her head she saw miss miles there 

'hey novak dont talk, doctors orders... allie moved her hand to say what happened?

'you got into a fight with your and smith's crew, from what i hear kaz did a number on you but you also did to her... allie nodded and mouthed 'bea

'she has a concussion and is in medical, will probably get let out tomorrow... 

'thank you' she mouthed

allie struggled to swallow even her own saliva but as the day went by it got a little easier, the doctor came in as did the governor and he explained that she had severe bruising on her neck, stomach, face and back but no permanent damage

'thats great news novak, doctor says you should be okay to leave in 2 days, do you need anything? allie shook her head 

'no' she mouthed

'okay well smith has requested you move to her unit considering what happened, are you okay with that? she nodded

'yes' with a thumbs up

'okay well they will move your stuff for you and when you come back will be taken to h1, i have to get going but i will see you soon.... the governor left and allie sat watching tv which the governor allowed as this wasnt allie's fault, the governors rule is that if you end up in hospital and started the fight or attack than you dont get any privileges, allie slept the next couple days with bea on her mind

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea had gotten up the next day and went to breakfast with her crew, she didnt eat too much as she felt a little nauseous, she went for a shower and than decided to go back to her unit to rest as her head hurt, maxine, liz and franky sat in the unit talking and playing cards, they were never going to leave the top dog by herself in the unit so sent boomer and doreen outside for a while as they were too loud and if they woke the top dog they would probably get a beat down, they had been playing for about 45 minutes and once finished they just sat there chatting, maxine heard someone at the gate and looked up to see mr jackson with allie and she smiled

'allie its so good to see you.... they all got up walking over to her 

'we got her from here mr jackson

'if you all need anything just call out

'will do

'allie love how are you feeling?

'ok.... she croaked out

'its okay you dont need to talk, red's been worried about you?

'where is she?

'sleeping, why dont you come and check out your cell?

'ok... she followed the girls to her cell and walked in, she was surprised to find her table full of snacks and drinks

'red wanted to make sure you had everything so she got you some snacks and drinks, a couple extra pillows and some books so you could read

'can i see her? she said and franky nodded

'yea but dont scare her, she still has a pretty bad headache so dont be loud, not that you can be... franky laughed

'go on love she would love to see you.... allie went to bea's cell opening the door and stepping inside closing it behind her, bea looked so cute snuggled up under the blanket, allie saw the board on the wall had a few photos of who she assumed to be debbie, she was like bea's twin just younger, there was also a few drawings that bea had done of debbie and her crew, grabbing the chair she sat next to bea's bed and stroked her hair, she was a bit worried she would be too close to bea and she would freak out but when bea opened her eyes and saw allie she smiled

'allie, your back

'i am... she husked out

'are you okay? thats a stupid question, your hurt... bea saw the bruises on her neck and touched them with her hand gently

'im ok, you?

'head is hurting but other than that im fine... allie got up and left the cell bea confused as she didnt even say anything, allie returned a minute later a cold clothe in her hands, closing the door she went to bea and put it on her head

'keep it there

'thank you.... bea scooted over and patted the bed 'sit down with me

'you sure?

'yes please..... allie took her shoes off and jacket slowly not wanting to feel extra pain and sat beside bea leaning against the wall, bea lay on her side facing allie's legs

'how are you doing with the whole kaz thing? allie shrugged

'hurt

'your feeling hurt? allie nodded

'yes, why would she do this? she squeaked out

'i dont know allie, prison changes people even within hours

'yea well she was supposed to be me family 

'im sorry you got hurt, physically and emotionally 

'thank you for helping me

'i wish i got there quicker

'not your fault bea... bea sadly smiled

'lay down with me.... bea said and lifted the blanket and allie lay down with bea facing her, they lay there staring into each others eyes for a while and bea ran her finger over allie's bruised cheek making allie hiss

'sorry... she retreated her hand but allie grabbed it and held it between them, 

'its okay, go to sleep you need rest

'will you stay?

'yes... allie replied, bea was confused with what she was feeling for allie, she felt the need to be close to her, she was scared of allie not coming back, she felt a connection with her and didnt know why, when she woke up and saw allie she felt like she could relax as she was safe right here with her. bea just wanted to look after her and keep her safe and she vowed to do that, bea's eyes began to close and she fell asleep, allie tried to stay awake but with bea's warm body next to hers and the uncomfortable sleep she had in the hospital tiredness overcame her body and she fell asleep. franky peaked through the window and her eyes went wide

'holy shit girls come and see this... maxine and liz went over to see them both fast asleep there hands linked and foreheads touching

'thats sweet

'i knew it, there so gonna get it on

'franky dont push them, allie is fragile and bea is the top dog and you know that being with the top dog would most likely put her in danger and bea wont allow that

'well shit, red wont be able to deny her by the looks of it

'it doesnt seem so does it, i think its great

'me too liz, red needs someone like this in her life

'after harry she definitely does, make sure this does not leave h1 and tell boomer and doreen whatever they see here doesnt leave it

'we know...... leaving the 2 to sleep they cleaned up the unit and relaxed till dinner


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days passed and allie was cleared to start work in the laundry room although bea was really pissed about that, she fought with the governor telling her allie was still not well enough but it was falling on deaf ears, bea was at the steam press when allie walked in with miles and she told her to start folding clothes and so forth, it was just bea and her crew in there as thats what bea wanted, a while back bea told the governor she wanted no one but the h1 crew in there as they work well together, the governor was sick of arguing with the fierce top dog so agreed, bea watched as allie went to the dryer and was pulling linen out and she let out a grunt of pain, maxine also saw it and looked at bea, bea nodded at maxine to get allie to sit down at the sewing machine so it wasnt stressful on her body, maxine went to allie and grabbed her hand

'come on sweety

'where too? allie asked confused

'sit at the sewing machine, it will be easier on you

'but miles told me to go here?

'well bea is in charge and thats where she wants you..... allie looked at bea who smiled and nodded

'well i wouldnt want to upset the top dog...... allie giggled and maxine smiled as they walked over to the table and she sat down, doreen was also there working on fixing things that have ripped

'i dont know how to use this? i only know by hand

'bea will come over in a moment to help you.... allie nodded and within a couple minutes allie felt bea's warm hand on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear

'are you okay? are you in pain?

'a little but im okay

'i thought as much thats why i moved you here, i dont want you hurting yourself even more

'thanks bea

'alright so let me show you how to use this thing...... bea leaned over allie a little and was explaining how to use the machine, bea could smell allie's rose flavored shampoo, she could hear the light breathing coming from allie and when she turned her head to look at the blonde they were so close there lips almost touching, 

franky nudged maxine to look at the 2 as they both stopped and just stared at each other

'holy shit..... franky mouthed and maxine nodded knowingly

There breathes mingled for a few seconds and allie's arm tingled where bea's hand was, maxine cleared her throat as she walked passed them and tapped bea on the back, maxine knew better than to let the top dog do something like this out in the open, bea shook her head of the allie daze and stood up looking at maxine throwing a thankful gaze towards her

'umm so do you know how to do it?

'yes thank you bea

'okay well if you need help just call me over.... allie nodded and bea went back to the steam press, allie picked it up quickly and was in her own world for the next couple hours and doreen was surprised how much she got done in such a short amount of time

'how are you going so fast?

'i used to sew when i was younger, only for a couple years with my grand mother but i stopped, i havnt used a machine ever but i like to sew its soothing and reminds me of her

;you dont see her anymore?

'not for some time... allie said sadly

'you miss her?

'every day, i wish she was in my life

'maybe one day... doreen said and allie shrugged

'she would be disappointed with where im at in life, she would be ashamed

'you would be surprised allie, when your apart from family for so long they dont care what you have done or anything like that they just want you back in there lives

'maybe. anyways im not sure she is even alive so..... allie shrugged and that was the end of the conversation, they both went on with there work for another hour before time was called and there shift was over, they were all walking back to there unit to grab there things and go for a shower, once in the shower block they all undressed and got in although allie had been having trouble undressing so maxine has been going with her, bea turned around to pick up her shampoo and saw maxi helping allie and when she looked at allie's body it was covered in bruises and it made her sick to her stomach, bea knew that allie got hurt in the fight but shit she copped quite a fair amount of hits from that stupid bitch

after they finished and dressed liz, doreen and boomer went out to the yard but allie was really tired and bea didnt want to leave her alone so franky and maxine went back to the unit with them, allie and bea were sitting on one couch and maxine and franky on the other watching tv, allie was falling asleep and her head ended up leaned on bea's shoulder, bea was surprised she let allie so close to her but it was a weird feeling, it was like she wanted to be close to the blonde, allie snuggled right into bea's shoulder and bea let her stay there for a while

'ay maybe we should get her into her cell red?

'yea good idea but how?

'maxi help me from the other side... they slowly helped allie up to her feet and allie groaned in pain on her side

'shit sorry... franky said and moved her hand backwards. they all helped to walk her to her cell and lay her down

'i got it from here you 2 can go out to the quad and keep an eye on the girls for me

'you sure red?

'yep all good

'okay.... maxine and franky left and went out to the quad watching out for any trouble, they were both bea's go to girls when she wasnt around, 

bea took allie's sneakers off and jacket gently as allie was half asleep

'hows the pain? fucking governor shouldnt have let you go back to work yet.... bea snided 

'its okay, dont stress bea

'well your hurt and you shouldnt be working, what was she thinking?

'she was thinking that if if im alone in the unit i wont be safe but when im around you that you and the crew would keep me safe.... bea scrunched up her face and sighed

'well of course i will keep you safe allie, i just know what its like to be hurt and not be able to rest

'i know... allie held bea's hand 'i know bea, i will be okay

'you better, who else will tease me? bea smiled and allie giggled

'dont worry puppy dog i can still do that.... bea chuckled and shook her head as allie smiled

'alright cheeky enough of that, close your eyes and have a sleep....bea said pulling the blanket over allie

'come and lay with me, its cold i need to get warm

'you have 2 blankets

'but body warmth is so much better.... allie said and smirked

'your relentless... bea said shaking her head and pulling her shoes off than she got into bed with allie

'maybe but you love it

'thats debatable.... allie giggled when she pulled the blanket over the red head and snuggled in closer, she knows the top dog is tough and scary to a lot of people but in the short time allie has been locked up with bea she can be very soft and loving

'happy? bea asked

'very..... allie said as moved so close to bea there was no room to move, 

'go to sleep

'yes boss.... allie said and not too long later allie was asleep but bea didnt sleep, she lay there wondering how this blonde woman managed to break down the walls she has put in place since being in here, how she got so close to bea? how she could tell allie anything and she wouldnt go blabbing to anyone, how she felt comfortable with her and how the hell she ended up in bed with allie again? she rolled her eyes but then turned to lay on her side to look at the blonde, there was no doubt about it allie was stunningly beautiful, she was sweet and tender, she listened when bea spoke and understood her struggle with being locked up, for some reason she felt like she could tell allie anything and it would be safe. sleep finally did catch her and she slid a hand over allie's hip pulling her even closer than ever

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day bea was sitting on the bench in the yard watching the basketball game, her crew except for allie who was with miss westfall were going against juices crew, she smiled to herself watching franky run circles around juice, the bigger woman breaking out into a sweat but franky was cool as a cucumber, she relaxed against the wall thinking about the day before with allie, laying in the bed there bodies so close, when they woke roughly around the same time, allie shyly smiled at bea and bea did something completely out of character, lifting her hand she put a lock of allie's golden hair behind her ear than settled her palm on her cheek rubbing it so gently with her thumb, it was a whole different feeling and bea's face flushed slight pink but she didnt move, they stared into each others eyes and bea just really wanted to kiss allie and she was going to till she heard the others in the common area and she jumped out of bed

'we better get to dinner..... with that she left allie's cell, 

now she sat there wondering why she had all these feels for the blonde, sure allie was pretty, beautiful even but bea never had felt something like this about anone and she was confused, she kept telling herself 'im not gay' like a chant but bea wasnt stupid, she was feeling something for allie but she wasnt ready to admit it just yet if ever, hearing a cough she turned to see allie standing there

'can i sit?

'of course... allie sat down on the seat part of the bench as bea sat right next to her but on the table part, they were quiet for a few minutes and bea wondered how her session went and if allie even wanted to talk about it

'did you see miss westfall? allie nodded 

'hmm yea

'are you okay? allie shrugged her shoulders and sighed

'it was really hard to be honest, she asked me about my family and i dont like talking about them

'why not? allie scoffed

'whats to talk about? the fact that they threw me out, the fact that they hate me, the fact that they never wanted me, chose which one. actually it was my parents, i dont blame them really like who would want someone like me part of there family

'i would... bea said making allie finally look up and raise an eyebrow

'what?

'i would want you part of my family

'why would you? im fucked up

'ha, who's not allie? everyone has there issues but at the end of the day we are all human 

'you would never want me around debbie

'debbie is a smart girl, im sure when she meets you you will find out, she does not judge people at all, she knows better

'you want me to meet her? allie asked surprised

'well she has met the whole crew so she will demand you meet her... bea rolled her eyes, her daughter was really stubborn and wanted to meet bea's whole crew to know she was safe, debbie wasnt too sure about doreen and still isnt but the rest she was happy with

'she wont like me

'allie your too hard on yourself, your a good person

'oh come on bea, look where we are

'prison, most woman in here made mistakes but there not bad people, am i a bad person?

'no, i could never think you are

'well than neither are you and debbie will see that

'maybe..... they sat in silence for another 5 minutes before allie spoke up

'mum and dad never wanted me, they had 2 boys already and i was an accident as they telling me, they made sure i was kept out of the family things most of the time and would only pay attention to my brothers

'what about your brothers? what are they like?

'well there is tony he is the oldest, he was so loving and caring, making sure i always ate, went to school, did my homework, he kept me as safe as he could, than there was james, oh how we bonded together, we were inseparable and my parents hated it, i would follow him around everywhere and if i didnt he would make me, at school when i got bullied by a boy he got into a fight with him and decked the little shit.... allie laughed at the memories of her brothers

'why did you stop contact with them?

'when my parents kicked me out they moved a week later and i lost all contact with them, i had no idea where they went or where they are, god how i miss them, they used to make my birthday so special, this one year i turned 12 and mum and dad had taken off on a holiday somewhere no idea where, anyways they woke me up in the morning with choc chip pancakes, than we went out to the shops and they bought me a new outfit and perfume, than we went to the fair that was happening at the time and we rode all the rides together, stuffed our faces with hot dogs and fries than finished off with ice cream and donuts, it was the best birthday ever

'it sounds fun

'the best time, fuck i miss them.... allie said wiping her tears away and bea moved to sit right next to allie

'hey maybe you can find them?

'in here bea? impossible, i just wish my parents werent such assholes

'they never deserved you allie, your too good for them

'yea right

'im serious allie, your amazing and you deserve better.... allie looked at bea her genuine look on her face

'thank you bea, your a good person too.... bea smiled and nudged the blonde gently

'anyways i have to go call debbie you want to come?

'dont you want privacy?

'in this place? that would never happen, come on and than we can go to the library to get a book

'that would be great actually, i need something to read at night

'some on than... they went to the phones together and bea tried to call debbie but it rang out so she tried a few more times finally leaving a message telling her all was good and she would try again tomorrow. they went to the library and looked through the books they had there, allie picked one up called '3,096 days' which was based on a young girl who was kidnapped and kept hostage for that time it was a true story and allie liked those

'i like this one... allie said showing bea

'hmm looks interesting

'what about you?

'i got this one called 'the rome affair' 

'okay cool, should we sit and read for a bit?

'i want to read back in the unit, i dont like being out in the open here

'okay lets go... once they settled in the unit they kicked off there shoes and sat on the couch side by side there feet on the table and a blanket draped over them as it was a little cold and they began reading, thats where there crew found them later on, walking in maxine and lix shared a look and smiled the top dog looked so relaxed with allie beside her, in fact since allie came in apart from the fight fight with kaz and the bollocking with tina, bea is much more relaxed with the blonde around, they were so engrossed in there books that when franky spoke they both jumped

'hey fuckers.... they both looked up with surprised looks on there faces

'shit franky you scared me

'you were too busy to notice we even came in, anyways lets go have dinner

'already? bea asked surprised

'you 2 have been in here for a while now, its dinner time so lets get going before juice eats the place out or boomer disintegrates... they all laughed when boomer pushed franky

alright lets each... after dinner they all went together to shower and than they had count, once locked in they settled for a movie together with tea and bickies and than went to sleep, allie lay in bed smiling as she loved spending time with bea, bea was really sweet to her and fuck so damn sexy, her muscles, strong arms, beautiful face, jaw to die for, body that wont give up and an ass that wont quit, the way bea rubbed her cheek she wanted to lean in and kiss the redhead and she was going to but when she heard the others voices bea pulled back so quick it was like she got burnt, turning over she closed her eyes her dreams full of red hair and brown eyes 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke up in the middle of the night to hear someone moving around in the kitchen, she got up and peaked out to see allie getting a cup of water and than sitting on the couch, she had the tv on but was staring into space and lost in her thoughts, bea walked out slowly not to scare her 

'allie? allie's eyes shot to bea's and they went wide fear evident in them 'its just me, are you okay? allie nodded

'hmm.... allie responded and bea moved closer to her, bea saw her swipe a tear from her cheek and look down

'hey whats going on? talk to me.... bea said sitting on the couch opposite the blonde, allie seemed so sad and bea hated seeing her like that, after a couple minutes of silent when bea thought allie wouldnt say anything she did

'why does everyone hate me? 

'what do you mean? 

'my parents hate me and than kaz came into my life and i thought i had a second chance for a mother but she hates me too, am i so repulsive? allie chocked out and began to cry, bea was fast to sit beside allie and pull her into a hug holding onto her tight

'hey hey enough of that, there idiots, your amazing allie, beautiful, sweet, sensitive, strong and so pretty, anyone would be lucky to have you in there lives, i know i am..... bea rocked them for a while waiting till allie calmed down, allie sobs turned to sniffles 

'where is this coming from? allie lifted her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand

'i had a dream about kaz, it felt so real, she was so good to me like she used to be and than she just turned on me and tried to kill me, i guess thats what she wants now

'oh allie i wont let her hurt you, i will protect you

'but i shouldnt need protecting from kaz, she promised me she would look after me and protect me, eventually you will get sick of me and want to kill me as well, its a pattern 

'well that shit is breaking right here right now, i want you around, i want you here with me, im not letting you go..... allie swallowed hard at the intensity in bea's eyes

'it cant happen bea, kaz is crazy and would do anything to get to me

'i wont let her, i wont let her near you 

'why do you care so much bea? im not worth it

'yes you fucking are!!!!! before bea could think about what was going to happen she pulled allie by her shirt towards her and connected there lips, there lips moved softly against each other, there was no force, pushing or pulling it was just them together feeling each others emotions, allie wrapped her hands around bea's neck and bea's hands moved to allie's back pulling her in even closer, the need to breath made them pull apart slowly but they leaned there foreheads together and there breathing was heavy

'fuck... allie breathed out

'sorry.... bea said

'dont be, i have wanted to do that since i saw you..... bea smiled and rubbed allie's cheek

'your so worth it.... allie pulled back to look into bea's eyes 

'really?

'absolutely, im here with you, for you but we have to keep this quiet allie

'what is this bea?

'i dont know yet, im confused and i just need time... allie nodded

'i got it, its between me and you, i guess we should go to bed... bea nodded and they stood up, bea walked allie to her cell and left one more kiss to her soft lips 

'good night beautiful girl

'good night puppy.... bea chuckled as she walked to her cell and closed the door, bea lay in bea smiling from ear to ear, 

'what the fuck just happened? she said to herself, she didnt dwindle long and was just going to let things happen with allie, whatever was meant to happen anyways, pulling the blanket over her body she fell asleep the sweet taste of allie on her lips


	7. Chapter 7

bea stood there tough, strong and mighty, the sweat made her muscles glisten in the light and allie couldnt help but stare, she pulled on the handle of the steam press and put another sheet on and bea had no idea what she was doing to the blonde, after they kissed the night before allie woke up a smile on her face and touched her own lips remembering the touch of bea's lips on her own, the tingling feeling running through her whole body

she watched as maxine stood beside bea and they were talking to each other hush hush, bea nodded at something maxine said as she turned to scan the room, she stopped at allie and winked at the blonde sending allie's head into a fuzzy mess, allie felt her cheeks flush and smiled shyly before turning back to the sewing machine

when maxine went to bea to talk to her she had told her she had tried to call debbie but she herself couldnt get through, bea was worried a little but thought she would try call debbie after work was done, 

'maxi when we are done here lets go shower and than it will be phone time again and i will call her

'good idea love, im sure she is fine.... bea nodded, they worked for a further hour and than they were finished

'hey red im taking blondie to her appointment with miss westfall.... bea raised her eyebrow and smirked

'really? wouldnt have anything to do with the great doc?

'no, i just want to escort her

'well maxi and i were gonna take her so no worries franky

'nah its fine red, i will take her.... bea snickered 

'sure franky, make sure she is safe.... bea said as she and maxine took off to the unit

'i will no worries, come on boomer..... bea had a shower and went to the phones with maxine and tired to call debbie again but it went straight to her voicemail

'where the fuck is she? bea said frustrated

'im not sure bea but she is a smart girl so try not to worry, lets give it 20 minutes and come back.... bea nodded and they went out to the yard for a while

after franky cheekily flirted with the good doctor she was on her way and allie was in her session with miss westfall having agreed to come again after yesterdays session, she was sitting there her foot tapping nervously 

'allie how do you feel after yesterday? allie sighed

'confused i think

'in what way? miss westfall said 

'i guess i have been thinking about what you said about my family

'which part?

'about the fact that i didnt choose to be born in that family they chose to have me, oh and my brothers, i was talking about them with bea and god it made me miss them so much, i felt like they were taken from me without warning or any care factor for me or them

'do you want to find them?

'i would love to see them again but im in prison for ten years, i have a life of drugs and prostitution and there is no way they would want to see me in here

'do you think they would be disappointed in you allie?

'definitely, im disappointed in myself, i dont deserve to have them in my life but fuck i miss them so much, if it wasnt for james, tony and my gran my childhood would have been ten times worse

'im sure they would love to see you allie.... allie shook her head no

'i dont deserve to have them in my life, i have done some pretty bad stuff 

'yes but your paying your dues, your not a bad person you just did bad stuff

'thats what bea said... miss westfall smiled she had seen the budding friendship between allie and bea grow in the time since she came in and bridget was happy to see the top dog get close to someone

'i just find it hard to believe they would want anything to do with me

'allie in life as an adult we make decisions because we want our lives to go a particular way, but sometimes we struggle against habit which is what you did, your drug habit dragged you into an unforeseen path to destruction that made you end up here, as a child you dont get to chose your path its chosen for you most of the time but you were stuck in limbo

'what do you mean miss westfall? allie said listening intently 

'your parents didnt want you so did everything possible to exclude you from your family, thats the choice and path they chose for you, in saying that, that path sent you into the system than the streets and so forth

'what are you trying to say?

'its not your fault allie, if your parents were loving and caring do you think you would have ended up here or drugs, prostitution?

'probably not, i would have had a better run

'exactly, you werent given a choice, what i am saying is if you want to find your family im sure there is a way even from in here and i have no doubt that your brothers and grandmother would be very worried about you but very happy to see you as well, think about the possibility of having a family again

'i will think about finding them miss westfall, thank you

'i hope you open yourself to the good in life as well allie, you have had enough bad to last you 5 lifetimes

'i will try

'good, i think we can see each other in a few days i will make the appointment and someone will let you know, but if you need me earlier just tell a guard

'okay by miss westfall

'good bye allie..... allie walked out and was escorted back to the main corridor by miles

'off you go novak, stay out of trouble

'always miss miles..... allie turned to walk but something caught her eye and turned around to see mr jackson escorting a young girl, she was a little shorter than her, brown curly hair and when she looked up it was like looking at a young bea, they walked closer and allie frowned

'mr jackson is that

'yes... he whispered 'its bea's daughter debbie

'shit, bea is gonna go crazy

'i know

'what the hell happened?

'its up to debbie to tell you, debbie this is allie a very good friend of your mums

'hi debbie, dont be scared it will be okay

'mums gonna kill me

'hopefully not, mr jackson i can take her, bea will freak out less 

'debbie you okay to go with allie?

'yea sure

'okay, novak show her the ropes

'will do and mr jackson dont tell the woman

'my lips are sealed.... she nodded and linked her hand with debbie's

'come on debbie lets go to our unit, i share it with your mum.... they started walking and allie could feel debbie;s hand was sweating

'mum is gonna lose it

'she probably will but she will keep you safe debbie.... debbie nodded and they walked to h1, bea was there with franky and maxine and allie cleared her throat, bea looked up a smile on her face which dropped when she saw debbie

'what the hell? she stood up furious and walked towards the pair

'bea stop and give her a chance to explain

'shut up allie, what the fuck is going on? maxine and franky came over to them knowing exactly who this was and franky pulled them all in closer to the table, to say bea was furious would be an understatement, bea was pacing and shaking her head, there was no way debbie could be in prison right now, she stopped pacing and turned to debbie a look of anger all over her face, she tried to speak but just couldnt

'alright bea calm the fuck down would you

'i fucking will not, how the fuck are you in here? she seethed through her teeth

'debbie sit down with franky and maxine i need to talk to your mum.... debbie nodded and allie went to bea and nodded for her to go into her cell, bea was gonna argue but allie wouldnt even let her, she closed the door once they were inside and allie looked at the clearly worked up top dog

'bea you need to calm down 

'how the fuck can i? my daughter is in prison

'i know your angry and frustrated but your scaring her, she is petrified and you need to get out of the top dog mode right now and be her mum, thats what she needs..... bea sighed and sat on the bed 

'your right, fuck im sorry for being a bitch to you

'its okay, you go out there and be her mum thats what she needs

'when people find out im her mum she will be targeted

'we wont let that happen bea, we will all keep her safe.... bea nodded and stood up

'alright im calm

'good but first.... allie took a couple steps closer to bea and kissed her lips softly making bea smile

'even calmer now... bea mumbled and allie giggled

'come on... they walked out to the common area and bea sat down right next to debbie holding her hand

'im sorry baby, it threw me seeing you in here 

'i know, im sorry

'what happened?

'i was at a party a couple nights ago with some friends, it was getting out of control and the police turned up and raided the place, they searched the house and everyone that couldnt get away and someone slipped drugs into my bag so i got arrested, my friends kept saying that i dont touch or do them but the police didnt care

'do you know who it was that planted them?

'this guy from uni, he asked me out a couple times and i told him no but he has been an asshole since i turned him down, said i would pay for it

'whats his name?

'timothy wilder, he is a rich snotty kid, im so sorry mum

'its not your fault come here... bea wrapped her arms around her daughter holding her tight as she cried, rubbing her back in soothing circles 'it will be okay baby dont worry

'how mum? im locked up in here now

'i will take care of it.... debbie pulled back and bea wiped her tears

'you dont worry baby, i will look after you

'we all will kiddo, were all family here... franky said

'listen deb this is a dangerous place and you have to go by some rules, firstly no matter what dont hit that button unless one of us tell you too, secondly dont touch anyone's stuff, thirdly you go no where without either me, franky and maxine, unless i tell you, finally no one is too know your my daughter

'why not?

'i am top dog, they will see you as an easy way to get to me... debbie nodded

'okay mum

'you have to call me bea baby, i know its shit but it needs to happen

'i get it, what now?

'now you set up in that cell there and we will show you around

'come on deb i will show you your room.... allie said picking up debbie's basket and taking her to the spare cell, bea mouthed 'thank you' to allie and she smiled at bea, just than doreen, boomer and liz walked in

'what up fuckers? boomer yelled

'geez booms not so loud ay... doreen said as they sat down

'ay bea who is the new girl? doreen nodded towards debbie and allie

'listen this stay between us and only us but thats debbie my daughter

'holy fuck how did she end up in here?

'some little wanker planted drugs on her, fucking little peasant is gonna cop it 

'shit bea this is a dangerous place

'i know and i told her that as well, people cannot know who she is and we need to watch her all the time, although debbie has been doing tai kwan doe for 4 years now so im sure she can protect herself but you know what happens in here

'we got her bea no worries, ay i will punch anyones tits in that mess with her

'thanks boomer, but please make sure no one finds out who she is

'its our secret bea

'we should show her around... they all nodded

'hey deb come on lets show you around

'okay... she walked out with allie and they all left the unit together

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea had gone through everything with debbie and telling her to who to stay away from, she even told her about tina and her drug ring, juice and her grossness and kaz that was in the slot right now, after count they watched tv for a while and than they all retreated back to there cells, bea walked debbie to her cell and hugged her

'im sorry mum, i know your angry

'im not angry at you deb, its not your fault, i will get you out of here i promise.... bea kissed debbie's cheek 'i love you deb

'i love you too mum

'to the moon and back... bea said and debbie smiled before going into her cell closing the door, bea herself went to the kitchen where allie was getting a cup of water, all the others had gone to sleep

'how is she?

'not too bad considering

'and you? bea puffed her cheeks

'worried, she could get hurt in here

'i know bea but we will make sure she isnt alone, we will protect her... bea nodded

'how are you doing?

'getting there, my throat is a little sore and my muscles but apart from that im okay

'good, how did your session go with miss westfall?

'good actually, we spoke about my brothers and gran, im thinking maybe i can try find them

'thats great allie, you need your family.... allie smiled and nodded

'i just hope there not disappointed in me

'they wont be allie, they would be happy to see your safe and okay

'im in prison bea... allie rolled her eyes

'yes but your safe with me, i got your ass, oops i mean your back... allie giggled making bea smile

'im sure you do, alright off to bed good night... allie looked around to make sure everyone was in bed and than leaned in kissing bea on the lips

'good night beautiful girl

'good night puppy dog.... bea chuckled and walked to her cell, once she settled in bed her thoughts went to debbie and the little fucker that put her in here, she would have to get someone to help find this kid and get him to admit the truth btu until than she will keep debbie, allie and her crew safe, together they are stronger than ever, turning over bea closed her eyes succumbing to sleep

bea wasnt sure how long she was asleep but she heard her door creak open and a soft voice

'mum? bea looked up to see debbie standing there

'whats wrong deb?

'can i sleep with you? its scary

'of course, come here.... bea pulled her blanket up and debbie slipped into her mums arms, they snuggled in together and bea kissed debbie's head

'its scary at night here

'it can be, it will be okay baby, i got you

'thanks mum..... debbie pulled bea's arm around herself and snuggled in before falling asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea woke up with debbie practically pinning her down, bea was on her back and debbie was laying on her chest, bea missed waking up like this it was exactly how it would be at home together, when bea and harry used to fight bea used to sleep in debbie's room exactly like this

'debbie we need to get up

'its too early mum... debbie whined and bea laughed as she ran her fingers through debbie's locks

'we have to get up for count remember.... debbie popped her eyes open and sighed 

'shit mum i forgot where i was for a moment

'i know deb, i will find a way to get you out of here, listen your friend tiffany her dad's a lawyer yea

'yea he is, why?

'add tiffany to your call log and call her, tell her to get her dad to visit me please

'why?

'i want him to help me with something

'okay, i will add her today

'good, you need to talk to mr jackson and he will give you the form

'okay, i guess we better get up... bea nodded and they both got out of bed, they both walked out together being greeted by the others walking around getting ready for the day

'good morning love, we dont have coffee but we have tea, would you like one?

'yes please liz

'sit down, count is in half an hour... they shared a tea and than had count before going to have breakfast, they sat at there table and began eating, bea looked around to see if anyone had eyes on them and a couple girls did, juice came over checking debbie out, scanning her eyes from head to toe, raking her eyes all over the young girls body... bea had made it a point to never talk about debbie to anyone that wasnt her crew, the governor or mr jackson

'well well who do we have here? looks like dessert to me... no one even had a chance to say anything before bea had stood up abruptly her hand going to juice's throat and she was pushed up against a wall, bea tensed her jaw and shoulders

'that is debbie and you or anyone else better not go near her or i will make sure you never walk again, got it? juice'e face was going red so she nodded quickly and bea let her go turning to face everyone

'EVERYONE UNDERSTAND!!! she boomed through the diner room and she saw people nodding there heads yes 'good, lets finish eating... sitting down she couldnt even look at debbie shame written on her face at what she just did, after they finished and dumped there trays they went to there unit so they could grab there stuff and have a shower, allie had seen bea was kicking herself for her over reaction but allie didnt think it was bad, bea was very protective of her crew let alone debbie

'hey franky you guys go ahead we will be there in a couple minutes... allie said as she grabbed bea's hand 

'no allie i need... bea tried to protest but allie stopped her

'shush bea... waiting till they all left she turned to bea stroking her cheek 'just relax okay, i know your kicking yourself for over reacting and i wanted to tell you its okay

'its not allie, im top dog i cant freak out like that, someone will find out about debbie

'i know but learn from it yea, take a breather and try not to scare people even if it is hot... bea's cheeks flushed red and she smiled as allie smirked

'im not hot allie

'course you are, your hot, sexy and beautiful now come on beautiful lets get to the showers.... allie walked off bea hot on her trail, once they all showered they were out in the yard and allie wanted to work out a little

'im going to the work out area

'can i come?

'sure deb

'boomer go with them

'yea sweet.... they went to the gym and walked into the cage, allie took to the treadmill on slow, debbie and boomer lifted weights, bea wasnt surprised to see debbie lift close to the same as boomer as she had been going to the gym for a couple years now 

'damn red debbie is strong... bea nodded 'she could put me on my ass for sure.... bea, liz and maxine laughed

'anyone could put you down franky

'pfft as if, i could take almost anyone

'yea right, go on liz give her a try... bea chuckled and franky shoved her playfully

'ah piss off ya bitch... bea stood up laughing

'im going to the canteen do you girls want anything?

'get up some cookies would ya

'sure franks, you 2? they shook there heads no so bea left them and walked over to the canteen and lined up, a few minutes later she came back tot he table with a packet of cookies and chips putting them on the table

'thanks red, whats in your pocket?

'something for debbie and allie

'allie ay? what we aint special enough? franky teased

'she just likes them is all

'sure thats what it is

'hey where is doreen?

'visit with her sister, trying to get a new lawyer or something.... bea nodded as she sat down watching over the yard, she was watching debbie and boomer with gloves on throwing punches almost bursting out laughing when debbie threw a punch at boomers face almost knocking her over which by the looks on boomers face she wasnt expecting it

'is mr jackson on today? bea whispered to maxine

'yes he is

'i need to see him, come with me maxi, franky you watch them okay?

'got it red no worries..... bea went through the halls looking for the buff man and finally found him 

'mr jackson any idea when kaz will be out of the slot?

'governor said 1-2 weeks so im not sure

'she said anything?

'no she has been quiet

'can you let me know when she is coming out?

'sure smith

'thanks... with that bea walked off maxine following her, they went to check with some girls to check everything was alright and than went back outside and sat with liz and franky

'all good franky?

'all good red, although allie might be pushing herself a bit too much.... she nodded to allie who was now jogging 'she is still recovering and she could hurt herself

'i will get her, in fact its lunch so lets eat..... bea walked over to the cage leaning on it 

'girls lunch... boomer stopped straight away and left the cage 

'sweet

'im not done yet bea

'ugh allie your gonna hurt yourself, your not healed yet

'im fine dont worry... bea rolled her eyes 

'well you both need to come for lunch so hurry up... debbie nodded and took her gloves off and went up to join franky and the girls, bea went inside the gym and was happy most woman were making there way inside, she stood beside allie and raised her eye brow

'are ya done now? allie chuckled

'not yet

'but im hungry.... allie slowed down the machine to a walk, looking at bea she was just so damn cute

'i guess i could stop for you

'thanks, come on lets go and than we can relax in the unit

'i need another shower after

'im sure you, deb and boomer all do

'are you saying i stink bea smith?

'would i say that? bea smirked

'you basically just did... bea laughed when allie acted hurt

'i didnt say you stink but your all sweaty

'okay fine, lunch, shower, relax.... they did just that and now they were all in the unit maxine and boomer were sitting at the table talking, franky was reading, liz, debbie and doreen were watching a movie, allie was laying in bed and bea had just made tea for everyone handing them out

'im just gonna take allie her tea... bea walked to allie's cell and closed the door behind her

'your tea

'thanks bea.... bea put both there mugs down and sat on the chair close to the bed

''how are you feeling?

'sore but okay

'you over did it

'i dont think so, i mean yes im sore but its not too bad, although it was good to get on the treadmill

'did you used to on the outside?

'yea, i suck at sports in general, cant catch a ball if my life depended on it

'yea i saw that the other day, shocking... bea laughed

'well i cant be perfect at everything

'well obviously

'anyways, so i used to go to the gym only for the last 6 months and i used to walk everywhere 

'well the treadmill will do you justice in here

'i hope so... allie reached out and grabbed bea's hand 'can i ask you something?

'sure allie go ahead

'whats the deal with us? its only been like 3 day since you dived all over me.... allie smirked and bea blushed

'i did not dive on you, i just need you to shut up

'oh yea sure, you go with that bea, who wouldnt want all this? she pointed to her body and bea thought for the first time since allie had come in she saw a part of the real allie, the charmer, the funny, kind woman and definitely cocky 

'you just think your irresistible ?

'well obviously bea, irresistible and strong, stronger than you..... bea laughed and ticked allie a little not wanting to hurt her and bea yelped and laughed

'ahhh bea please stop... allie wriggled and bea moved forward leaning her knee on the edge of the bed half leaning over allie

'say im stronger

'neveeeeerrrr.... allie said laughing and pulled on bea and she lay flat on top of allie half holding herself up, they were chest to chest, face to face and bea couldnt believe how beautiful allie really was, her eyes were pools of ocean blue water, bea's curls fell over her face as they stared into each others eyes, allie touched bea's cheek grazing her thumb over her cheek

'so beautiful... she whispered, bea leaned down placing her lips to allie's softly, there right hands linked and moved to the top of allie's head, bea holding her in place, allie wrapped her other hand around bea's body as there lips continued to move together, touching, tasting, feeling each other like it was there last breath, bea deepened the kiss when her tongue begged for entrance and it was given immediately, when bea's tongue touched allie's, allie thought she would down right pass out, people say with the right person you see fire works but with bea it was like if the whole world blew up now they wouldnt notice, bea felt dizz from lack of air and pulled back and by the looks of allie she was the same considering she was breathing and panting heavily, 

'wow... allie breathed out

'too much? bea asked unsure

'not enough, never fucking enough with you.... bea smiled and placed one more kiss to allie's lips before sitting up and on her knees

'if i dont leave now i wont be able to stop... bea breathed out, allie grabbed the front of bea's jacket making her fall forward back on top of the blonde

'i dont care, i dont want you to stop

'but i dont know if i can do more than just this, kissing

'oh bea i dont care, you do whatever you feel comfortable with i will be here, i just want you.... bea bit her lip trying not to cry but a stray tear rolled down her cheek which allie wiped

'did i say something wrong?

'no allie, no one has ever said they want just me, most people want something from me

'all i need is you bea.... bea kissed allie 

'your perfect allie

'tell me something i dont know... she giggled

'you talk to much crap, why dont you stop talking?

'make me... allie countered and with that they were attacking each others lips again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was different, tell me what you think about this chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

bea had left debbie with franky and the crew and had basically dragged allie to the closet they first met in, she lifted allie onto the bench and as she stood between her legs they kissed, allie pulled bea in closer as her tongue met bea's and they both moaned at the contact, allie pulled back needing to breath so bea kissed along her neck and allie was losing her mind, the big bad top dog was as hungry for her as she was for the red head

'oh bea... allie moaned as she tilted her head to the side to give bea more access, bea moved her hands up and down allie's back needing to feel all of the blonde in her arms, allie was worried though just in case someone turned up and they got caught, if they got caught there would be repercussions for both of them. it would show that bea is soft and a target would be on allie's back, but allie was so in a daze of the redheads lips that when bea pulled on the hem of her shirt she lifted her arms and bea pulled it off, and just like that bea's embarrassment showed and she blushed bright red when she just stared at allie's chest heaving in her face

'you can touch them... bea looked up into blue eyes and shrugged, her insecurities on show for her to see, grabbing bea's hands she kissed her wrists before placing them on allie's bra covered breasts and left them there, allie's moved her right hand to bea's cheek rubbing her defined cheek

'dont be embarrassed bea, its just me, i know you havent been with a woman before or anyone other than him, nothing needs to happen at all, im just happy to have you with me here... bea nodded and leaned in kissing the blonde's lips and than trailing kisses down to her neck, she kissed every inch of allie's neck possible and allie was a mess, her neck was her weakness and when bea sucked on a particular soft spot her leg twitched and she moaned louder than she wanted too causing her to blush bright red. she could feel bea smile against her neck and suck a little harder, allie was getting really turned on and tried to bring her legs together to get some sort of relief but bea wouldnt let her so groaned in frustration

'dont groan at me... bea said smirking knowing what she was doing to allie and if she was being honest she loved that she had that type of effect with the blonde, 

'well your driving me crazy... bea laughed and laid kisses on allie's soft milky chest reveling in the way allie's breath hitches when her lips touch her anywhere, she really loves how allie just melts into bea's touch, feeling bold bea traces the outline of allie's bra with her tongue along her skin

'oh god... allie mumbled as she wrapped her arms around bea's neck, allie has no idea where bea got her confidence from but fuck it was so sexy, although they only had there first kiss a few days ago allie had never felt so wanted by anyone in her life, bea moved her hands to the clip on allie's bra and was about to undo it but a knock on the door stopped her and she lifted her head

'fuck... bea said, if she was caught in here it meant trouble but she sighed in relief when she heard franky's voice

'red get off novak and open the door... they both blushed and bea opened the door slightly 

'is it just you?

'yes, let me in... bea opened the door and franky slipped in chuckling when she saw allie pulling her shirt on, bea turned to franky and nervously smiled

'how did you know franky?

'apart from the fact that you both basically eye fuck each other all the time, i also saw you yesterday when you came out of blondie's cell your lips swollen 

'does anyone else know?

'maxi and liz know your close but nothing else, you need to be careful

'you thats why we came here, no one knows about this room

'except me and obviously blondie

'well yea, so we just came here to be alone for a while, wait where the hell is debbie?

'relax she is with the others in the unit, boomer is on mini patrol... franky rolled her eyes and her taller friend

'did she ask where i was?

'no, she knows that you go see 'people' as top dog

'is she doing alright?

'she is actually falling into life here fine, juice tried to eye google her but debbie told her to fuck off... allie giggled 

'allie its not funny

'yea bea it is, she is exactly like you by the looks of it

'yea but she could get hurt

'listen red we are in jail and anyone could get hurt in here, all we can do is our best to protect each other

'yea i know but... bea trailed off not knowing how to explain it

'but you spent your whole life protecting her and that wont ever change..... allie said and bea nodded

'exactly

'it will be okay i promise, but right now you need to know kaz is coming out of the slot, jackson told me 

'shit okay, lets go to the unit... they left the storage room and walked down the corridor and went to the unit, bea cant believe that since debbie was a child everytime bea walked into the room debbie's face would light up and it still hasnt changed at her age and to be honest bea loved it, she sat on the couch beside debbie

'everything alright deb?

'all good, boomer threatened to punch this girls tits in for bumping into my shoulder 

'yea well ya know your the mini so we gots ta protect ya, or bea will bash us.... boomer said and bea nodded

'true, your my little girl and me and the crew will do anything to protect you

'i know mum, sorry bea but im not so little anymore

'you are to me, anyways i have to go do something with maxi i will be back soon, you stay with these guys here

'alright, try not to bash any heads in... debbie laughed and bea shook her head smiling, debbie is far from stupid and knows what happens in prison, she knows bea has to use violence when needed but bea doesnt want her to see it if possible, bea left the unit ,axine in tow and went out to the yard looking around for kaz, they spotted her over with her crew and walked towards them, kaz and her crew noticed the top dog and the crew surrounded kaz to protect her but bea wasnt scared

'a word

'ease down girls its all good.... kaz said standing up and walking about ten feet away from them with bea and maxine

'i want to know if we have any problems kaz?

'i have a problem with you taking allie away from me

'i didnt take her away from you, i moved her away because you tried to kill her

'i only did that because she betrayed me

'you know what kaz she has done nothing against you, she was angry with you because of getting her locked up thats it but you took it to another level

'but you took her away

'she was scared you would kill her, you know what she is like she would never betray you but you betrayed her for no reason..... kaz sighed as she looked at bea

'is she okay?

'physically she is but mentally what you did to her really hurt her, i dont think you understand how much

'i fucked up

'yea you did, why would you think she would betray you?

'i got a letter from someone on the outside and it talked about allie telling you how fucked i am and all the shit we did, how allie hated me and you were turning her against me, and that you shopped us

'i would never do that, i didnt even know who you were till i heard the gossip in here when you got here, as for allie she would never do that to you, even now she would, who was the letter from?

'someone called joan.... bea's eyes went wide 'you know her?

'so do you, well you would have heard about her, joan ferguson the ex governor, she is on parole right now and has court coming up sometime soon, she has been trying to get at me for a long time now, 

'i heard about her on the news, why does she hate you?

'because she cant beat me, she should be in prison but she has a good lawyer and he got her on parole for now

'fuck, i really fucked up

'she is using you and allie to get to me... kaz nodded

'i need to talk to allie

'look i dont know if she will talk to you, i will speak to her and see what she says

'please tell her im sorry, i miss her and i love her like my daughter

'i will talk to her, can you bring me her letter, i need to know what she is saying to you

'yea i will bring it later on

'i need to make sure your not gonna cause trouble

'im not, she got in my head with one stupid letter, i should know allie wouldnt do that

'no she wouldnt, you really hurt her and not just physically, i will talk to her and see what she wants to do, bring me the letter later on or give it to franky or maxine

'okay i will find one of you.... with that bea left and was walking back to her unit

'what do you think maxi? do you think she is legit about apologizing?

'i hope so, can see how hurt allie is with just the mention of kaz's name, it wont take a simple apology 

'thats for sure, lets get the others and go to lunch i missed breakfast, im hungry... maxine chuckled

'you just sounded like debbie from earlier today.... bea smiled and nudged maxine playfully as they headed inside

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later that night after lock up debbie had a headache so bea sat on debbie's bed her head in bea's lap as bea massaged it gently

'mum can i ask you something?

'sure baby

'you know in here your top dog, you bash people and do what you need to do but when we were at home you never fought back against him. why? how did it all start? bea was caught off guard with that question, she definitely hadnt expected it and needed a couple minutes to get her thoughts together

'sorry i shouldnt have asked

'no deb its okay, you deserve an answer to your question... bea took a big breath and looked down into big brown eyes

'when i first was with your dad

'please dont call him that mum

'sorry, when i first was with harry he was an amazing guy, i fell pregnant and we got married, i didnt want to get married i was so young but i didnt have a choice so i did it, i wanted for you to have both your mum and dad, when you were born harry was so happy to have a little girl, you were his princess and he would do anything for you to start with, he owuld feed you, bath you, buy you everything and anything you needed

'how long did that last?

'for 6 months

'what changed mum?

'it started with work, he got promoted and was not only doing longer hours but also ha was bringing work home, he began drinking and his work began getting sloppy and he was put on a warning, from there he pushed himself more and more and at night when he was trying to sleep you would be teething so he would flip out quite a bit

'he would hit you? bea nodded

'yea he did, its not your fault baby its because he couldnt handle the pressure and needed to take it all out on someone

'and you were that someone

'yea i was, he was never happy about anything and i could never do anything right

'but mum your so strong why didnt you leave him?

'i was scared, he would threaten to take you away from me and i would never let that happen

'why didnt you fight back at him?

'i guess because i worried that it would go too far, when you have 2 angry people with sharp things around anything could happen to either of us, i didnt want you to suffer for our mistakes, but that day he put his hands on you that was it for me, he could do whatever he wanted to me but to you that wasnt going to happen, im so sorry that happened debbie, i should have stopped him

'its not your fault mum, i can take a few hits

'you shouldnt have to

'you stayed to protect me, i get that i just wish he didnt hurt you the way he did.... debbie's words hit straight to her heart and bea began to cry and not just a little bit she drooped her face into her hands and really cried, debbie sat beside her and pulled bea's into her arms, debbie hated seeing her mum hurt and in pain and it was clear talking about him was exactly that painful

;im sorry, i failed you.. bea cried out and let debbie just hold her, debbie moved them so they were laying down and bea cried into her beautiful daughters chest as debbie wrapped her arms around her, debbie was the only person bea really and truly trusted so she just laid in her arms and let out all the emotion

'you got nothing to be sorry for mum, your a strong woman and that will never change, your my hero.... bea cried for a while till eventually she slowly stopped and debbie looked down to see her mum had fallen asleep clearly exhausted, debbie herself was exhausted so she too closed her eyes

when everyone headed ot sleep she made a tea and was walking to her cell but stopped at debbie's to check on the smith woman, peaking through she saw them both fast asleep, she put her tea in her cell and went to debbie's cell again and opened the door, they didnt have a blanket on them and it was quite cold so she pulled the blanket up over them both and left them to sleep going to her own cell to do the same

 

bea woke up the next day having all different kind of feelings, she felt a little relieved that debbie knew some of what happened, there was no need to go into detail, she felt anger against harry and she felt like absolute shit after crying for so long, it was like she had a hang over without the alcohol, turning her head debbie was nestled into her shoulder sleeping soundly but they needed to get up for count, stroking debbie's hair out of the way 

'hey deb wake up baby... debbie groaned but slowly opened her eyes

'is it count already?

'afraid so, listen deb im sorry about last night

'no mum dont, you need to stop apologizing for him fucking up, he bought all this upon us not you, please mum stop beating yourself up

'its hard not too

'i know it is but you need to try, maybe see someone

'i have been, miss westfall is a psychologist here and is helping me through this

'good because you are in here for 5 years and than you can live your life but you will struggle with all this if you dont get it sorted

'i will try deb

'good, alright lets get up and do count so we can eat...bea laughed

'your pretty excited for prison food deb

'eh all food im happy with, you cant always get what you want

'when we both get out of here i will make sure your fed well

'just dont let me get fat.... bea smiled

'i just make the food, your the one eating for 5.... bea laughed as she got out of bed and went to the sink washing her face 

'shit my face is so red and splotchy and my eyes have bags

'its just from last night

'maybe a day in the unit is needed

'good idea mum... bea went to her cell and they did count, she looked at allie and winked smiling, allie could tell bea had a difficult night, the bags under her eyes, the red face said that she cried a lot last night and she hated that bea was hurting like that

'red whats the plan for today?

'i dont know about you guys but im going to breakfast than a shower and than back here, im too tired for anything today... they all nodded seeing bea's face knowing she needed to rest, at breakfast they were sitting at there table eating chatting away, allie was telling them about this time on the outside when she was at a super market and she farted in an isle and walked off, than a couple minutes later she could hear voices and people were asking who farted? the whole table laughed even bea giggled, the blonde looked so carefree and bea really enjoyed this side of her, just than the door opened and allie looked up her eyes going wide when she saw kaz, she knew she got out but to see her was a different story, bea saw allie change her mood immediately and she stopped chatting with the others and put her head down looking into her plate, her fork was playing with the leftover food, bea tapped her finger on allie's hand to get her attention and she looked up

'its okay... she said to the blonde, she kicked herself for not telling allie what kaz wanted yesterday she just got busy 'we will talk later.... she whispered and allie nodded, once they finished eating they all had showers and than came back tot he unit doing there own thing, debbie had picked up a book from the library with liz and was now in her cell reading in the quiet so bea was happy to leave her be, allie was sitting on the table with a tea with maxine and franky but not participating in the conversation clearly caught up in her head, seeing kaz probably through her and bea really needed to speak to her, going over to the blonde she touched her arm and when allie looked up she smiled

'come with me, i need to talk to you... allie got up and walked to bea's cell and bea followed her

'no one disturb us for a while.... they all nodded and bea went into the cell closing the door, she kicked off her shoes and sat beside allie on the bed there backs to the wall

'are you alright? i know its a shock to see kaz

'i guess im just worried about what she is going to do next

'i spoke to her yesterday but i didnt get a chance to talk to you about it

'what did she say? bea went on to explain what kaz had told her about hte letter and what it said, how kaz thought allie betrayed her and all the rest

'i would never betray her

'i know allie, she let the information get into her head and she feels bad, she brought me the letter and i read it, its pretty crazy to be honest

'but instead of talking to me she just assumed it was all true?

'i guess so, she wants to talk to you

'im, im not ready for that, i cant talk to her right now... allie stressed and bea put her hand on her leg

'hey its alright you dont have to do anything you dont want to, just relax okay... allie nodded and leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes, she felt very strung out right now and was craving a hit something severe, bea saw the change in her and ran her nails up and down her thigh

'what are you thinking?

'you dont want to know

'tell me please, you can trust me

'i know i can, thats not the problem, i just dont want you to look at me in a different way

'i wont, talk to me... allie took a deep breath and looked at the wall in front of her, she was embarrassed and couldnt look at bea confessing this

'im craving a hit right now, im so disgusting

'hey dont say that, dont even think it, you had a habit and just because you kicked it, it doesnt mean you dont get cravings especially when your stressed

'i hate feeling like this, i cant stop them

'how often does it happen?

'not as much, when i get stressed mostly which in this environment is not the best

'i can help you ya know

'how?

'talk to me, come to me when you feel like this

'you already have too much on bea, top dog, debbie, keeping everyone safe, im not worth your time

'stop, dont even think that, you have been doing so well this past week and i wont let you get back into your head like that, being in here is stressful but i always have time for you

'are you sure bea?

'100%, i want to be here for you no matter what, tell me right now what do you need?

'right now im just tired and i know you are too so would you lay down with me?

'of course.... they lay down facing each other and allie's hand was shaking so bea grabbed it and kissed her wrist

'your too good to me

'impossible to be too good to an angel.... allie scoffed and went to reply but bea's lips on her own stopped her 'dont deny it, you cant change how i see you, now close your eyes and relax im here with you, for you.... allie kissed bea's cheek and snuggled in closer to the red head before she closed her eyes and in no time allie fell asleep, bea was lulled to sleep with allie's soft breathing so she too fell asleep her fingers stroking through allie's hair

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie had taken a break from reading her book to get some water, taking her cup she went to the kitchen and filled up her cup

'hey where is mum?

'she is with allie in her cell, do you need something? liz said, franky, doreen, maxine and boomer had gone to pick up the units commissary 

'i just wanted to talk to her about something

'just knock on allie's door... debbie nodded, she went to allie's cell and just as she was about to knock she peaked int he little window and was surprised with what she saw, her mum and allie were fast asleep, there arms wrapped around each other, she had seen her mum close with the blonde and wondered if it was more than just someone in her crew, she had seen the gently touches between them and that they disappear together and hang out together in one of there cells but now looking at them together there was no doubt anymore, something was going on between them, she let them be and went back to her own cell picking up her book and continued to reading she would talk to mum abotu it later on

 

bea woke up looking over at allie who was still asleep, she rubbed her cheek and kissed her cheek twice before kissing her lips over and over again until allie stirred, allie felt lips on her own and knew it was bea, she smiled and pulled bea closer to herself

'i wish i could wake up every day like this.. she smiled into the kiss

'maybe one day but right now we need to be careful

'i know i just dont like sharing you

'yea?

'yes, i want you with me all the time and i dont care if it sounds needy, i really really like you... allie said pushing bea onto her back and rolling on top of her

'i like you to allie, a lot

'good to know... allie said and kissed bea, it was just a soft peck and she pulled back smiling 'earlier in the store room, how was it? 

'i like it... bea blushed

'you got a bit scared when you took my top off, can i ask why?

'as you said i have never been with a woman and its different, i need to get used to it

;do you get shy talking about this?

'a little bit but i wouldnt talk about it with anyone else but you

'you know bea you can ask me anything? you can do anything with me, to me, you can experiment and i wont judge you, i know its new for you

'really?

'of course bea

'what if someone better comes along? bea said insecurely 

'better than you? impossible

'nothing is impossible

'in this case it is, bea i want you and only you, i think about only you, i want to touch only you, i dream about only you

'you dream about me? bea said and allie nodded as she pay on her side against the wall locked in between the wall and bea's body, there legs tangled

'i sure do, every night

'what about?

'naughty dreams, nice dreams as well... allie said shyly but she wanted bea to know that this isnt just a fill your day thing for her, she wanted to reassure her 

'about how much i want to touch your bady, how much i want to kiss your lips, how much i want to undress you and bring you to the brink over and over again, about how much i just want to show you what real love is, real sex, show you how your supposed to be treated..... allie said stroking bea's cheek 

as bea listened she felt the tears spring to her eyes, no one has ever been so sweet to her, allie made her feel comfortable, giddy and dare she say happy, the tears fell and allie wiped them away before kissing bea again and again

'i know your not ready for all that bea and i will wait for you, we can go as slow as you want

'you will get frustrated allie

'maybe, but i happen to think your worth it.... bea smiled and pulled allie's face down to connect there lips

'your amazing allie

'you amazinger

'is that even a word? bea laughed

'it is now

'come on doofus its dinner time... they got out of bed and straightened themselves before exiting the cell, they went to dinner and once there trays were full they sat down at there table and began to eat, debbie had finished so took her tray and dumped it on the cart, as she was doing that someone came up beside her

'hey gorgeous how about a round? debbie turned her head to see juice poked her tongue out, her breath stunk and it made debbie feel sick 

'no thanks

'come on love, i could give you the ride of your life

'didnt you get the point when i told you to fuck off earlier

'i like a challenge.... juice said getting closer

'back the fuck away from me you dirty bitch... debbie said but not very loud

'your ass is mine you little bitch..... debbie's anger had hit boiling point and she elbowed juice in the face causing her to stumble back, debbie than turned around and punched her square in the face and then fly kicked her in the stomach sending her flying across the room

'i said dont touch me dirty bitch.... mr jackson came running over and bea tried to but was stopped by her crew and maxine whispered in her ear that no one can know who she is

'your in the slot, lets go.... jackson took debbie out of the hall and down to the slot putting her in one of the cells

'gee debbie your mums gonna go crazy

;just tell her im fine, tell her to relax and dont pop a poo poo valve..... jackson chuckled and shook his head

'you remind me so much of her

'good, she is strong and im happy to be like her

'alright tough guy you will probably be in here for a few days... debbie shrugged

'im not worried, it was worth it

'i will check up on you later

'cheers mr j... he walked off heading to bea's unit knowing she would probably kill juice if she could near her, juice had been taken to medical but he heard over the radio she has to go to the hospital as her nose and ribs are broken, 

when he got to bea's unit she was pacing angrily

'smith... bea looked up and walked over to him

'how is she?

'she is fine

'is she hurt?

'hurt? smith she beat up juice without even breaking a sweat, she said to tell you dont bust a poo poo valve..... everyone in the unit burst out laughing even bea had to laugh

'fucking smart ass

'why would she say that? jackson asked interested

'a few years ago debbie and i were at home and i was cooking while she was playing ball in the house, well she broke a window which i told her she probably would if she didnt go out side, anyways i flipped it of course but she turned around and said dont pop a poo poo valve and now anytime she does something stupid or i get angry she says it, freaking little shit... bea chuckled

'tell her she is gonna cop it when she gets out

'i honestly dont think she cares bea, thats girl is ruthless

'dont i know it, just keep an eye on her please my jackson

'of course bea dont worry, she is fine, alright count girls.... once count was done they were locked in and were all sitting on the couches and table except for doreen who opted for an early night

'you okay bea?

'yea i am, juice has approached her a few times and debbie has a short fuse so im not surprised about it, im more surprised about the fly kick, i didnt know she could do that

'she look like bruce lee... allie said making bea laugh

'ah bea, deb beat up juice real good, 

'yea she can boomer, she has been doing tai kwan do for quite a while 

'that was sick, the fly kick sent juice on her ass.... boomer cackled and bea rolled her eyes, boomer really did love each bashing someone or seeing it happen, crazy woman that one bea thought, they all played cards for a couple hours and than it was time for bed, they all went to there own cells and laid down, bea was hoping debbie would be okay in the slot but she was string and a few days there wouldnt be too hard hopefully, she was laying with her hand behind her head for a few minutes when she heard her door open quietly and allie showed herself, standing there unsure of herself and her pillow in her hands

'whats wrong?

'umm can i lay down with you? allie asked shyly

'of course you can, are you okay?

'yea i just didnt want to be alone right now

'come on.... bea lifted the blanket and allie put her pillow down and laid beside the red head and bea pulled the blanket over them

'holy shit allie your feet are cold

'shit sorry, i have no clean socks and the floor is cold..... bea climbed over allie and went to her shelf with her clothes and got a pair of socks, she pulled the blanket off and put them on allie's feet

'there we go, we dont need you getting sick... bea got back into bed and got comfortable

;thank you babe.... allie said and bea smiled wide, no one has ever called her babe and she really liked it, they were in there cocoon right now so they could say or do whatever they wanted and right now all they wanted was to be close to one another, they shared a few kisses before they both fell into a deep slumber


	9. Chapter 9

bea slept peacefully for a few hours but in the early morning had began to toss and turn and allie had pulled bea into herself calming her instantly, bea kept huffing, puffing and moving around for a while and allie wrapped her arms around the redhead kissing her cheek and bea relaxed once more, but it didnt last long and ten minutes later she began moving around again and to allie it felt like she was sleeping with a child, one thing allie hated more than anything was when she was woken up and when it happened the third time she snapped

'fuck bea im just gonna sleep in my own cell... allie groaned and got up leaving the red head to herself, she had tried to get bea to relax a couple times but it was the middle of the night and she was tired, bea was going to go after allie but she didnt want to get into it with her in the middle of the night and for everyone to hear, it was bad enough that franky knew they didnt want anyone to find out until they were ready for it to come out, she hated that she pissed off allie but she was worried about debbie, debbie had a bad temper just like her and when she came out of the slot she may be seen as a target just for what she did to juice, after a while she ended up falling asleep from exhaustion

When they were standing for count mr jackson came and than they were done, bea walked over to him

'hows debbie?

'lets see, she woke up and did an hour of push ups, than did star jumps for half an hour, had breakfast and now she is annoying miss miles down there by singing at the top of her voice..... bea shook her head with a smile

'so she is fine?

'no issues bea

'did the governor say how long she will be in there for?

'who knows, it was provoked so when the governor is ready

'okay, you will let me know when?

'of course bea

'sweet thanks.... with that bea went to breakfast her crew following her, once seated with there trays she knew allie was pissed at her by the way she didnt even look in her direction, she had to apologize for being a brat in bed but later on, she finished her food and dumped her tray as she had to meet debbie's friends dad matt the lawyer to get his help with debbie's case, she whispered in franky's ear

'im going for a visit, your in charge, watch the girls.... franky nodded and bea left looking at allie's confused face, she went through to the strip search room and than was seated at a table in the visitors room waiting for matt to arrive, it didnt take long and he arrived a couple minutes later, he smiled as bea stood up hugging to man and than they sat down

'its good to see you bea, how are you?

'im good and you?

'good thanks

'how's tiffany?

'she misses debbie, how is debbie going?

'she managed to get herself locked in the slot

'how?

'some stupid bitch tried a go at her and she not only punched her but she fly kicked her.... matt laughed 

'that girl always shocks me

'me too.. bea shook her head laughing

'so tell me what can i do for you bea?

'i need your help to clear debbie's name, she told me a kid from uni put the drugs in her bag

'well i know they definitely werent debbies, who was it?

'some kid called timothy wilder

'that little punk

'you know him matt?

'sure do, he tried it on with tiffany and i he began to harass her when she knocked him back as well till i embarrassed him at school, i turned up telling him in not so certain words that if he went close to my daughter i would make sure he spent him life in a wheel chair

'shit, that kept him away?

'yep, that was about 3 months ago

'well he asked debbie out and she knocked him back and he said he would come for her so i guess this is his revenge, i have to get her out of here matt, please help me

'i will bea dont worry, after what you did for tiffany i will do everything in my power, im just sorry i wasnt there for debbie

'thank you but its not your fault its that little shits, you were interstate

'well i came back as soon as i could so we will get this punk

'how? bea asked

'well i have some police that im good with so maybe they can bring him in, question him, break him to confess

'do you think he will?

'he might, he might get scared and confess, if not he knows we would be onto him, leave it with me bea and call me tomorrow

'i will thank you matt

'all good, i did want to talk to you about something else, i spoke to tiffany and margaret the wifey and we all agreed that when debbie gets out we want her to live with us till your out

'thats very generous but im not out for 5 years

'thats fine with us, you 2 are family and im sorry i didnt realize what harry was doing earlier than you wouldnt have been locked up

'i hate that i got locked up because of him, i hate that i will be away from debbie but i found something good in here

'really? what?

'i found someone, she is an amazing person, so loving and caring and although its only new she just brightens my day

'oh bea thats amazing to hear, im so happy for you

'thank you matt, dont tell tiffany but you can tell margaret, how is she?

'she is good, worried about you and debbie and told me i need to get debbie out before i even came here... bea laughed

'she is a good woman

'dont i know it, said that once i finish here to go with tiffany and pack all debbie's stuff from her apartment and set her room up at our house, if i dont im in the doghouse, the sofa is not comfy thats for sure

'im sure of it... bea chuckled

'i will try and bring your sentence down as well bea

'can i ask another favour?

'of course

'my umm special friends name is allie novak she was part of the red right hand, she got ten years

'woah thats a lot, i heard about what they did but thats a heafty result

'can you take her case on please? i will pay you anything you need for all 3 of us

'i will do it bea dont you worry about it

'thank you matt, i owe you

'are you kidding, you literally saved my daughters life and in turn mine and margarets, if we lost her we ourselves would be lost

'i would do anything for her and you both

'we know, thank you bea from the bottom of my heart.... he squeezed her hand and than visiting time was over, bea didnt need thanking for tiffany, tiffany was at a party with debbie and her drink was spiked, debbie ended up calling her mum to help her because she couldnt find tiffany after she came back from the bathroom, she told her mum that for the past half an hour tiffany seemed to be completely wasted and all over the place, bea drove there and debbie met her outside, bea had a broken rib from king shit at home but she didnt care tiffany and debbie were her priority, they went looking everywhere but couldnt find her, they checked the bedrooms and eventually came across a room with a few guys in it, walking in she saw tiffany laying on the bed completely out of it half her clothes off and bea lost her shit, she called the police and reported it and within a few minutes 7-8 cars turned up and the party was broken up, debbie had gone to tiffany using her jacket to cover her but she couldnt wake her up, they got her to the hospital and t showed she was drugged with a date rape drug, bea and debbie identified the 5 guys and they were sent to prison for 5 years each, turned out tiffany hadnt been touched and thank god for that, when matt found out he went absolutely crazy and than in court he made sure those little fuckers went to jail, matt would forever be thankful for debbie and bea for what they did, a couple more minutes later would have been so traumatic for his daughter he couldnt even fathom, tiffany was effected by what happened and had gone to a therapist for about 6 months but was doing much better these days, she and debbie had stopped going to parties and kept to going out in on there own or in groups that they trusted, 

bea arrived at her unit seeing franky and allie sitting close together whispering, bea didnt like the sight in front of her in fact it made her completely jealous, franky who was a serial flirt and could literally get any woman she wanted was way to close to allie right now but what made it worse was when allie threw her head back laughing at something franky said it made her angrier, she asked herself 'why is franky trying it on with allie? franky finally saw bea and pulled back from allie

'hey red how did it go? bea tightened her jaw and just nodded

'fine

'is he going to help?

'yes, im going for a shower... bea went to her cell and got her clothes than walked off ignoring them

'what the hell was that? she didnt even look at me

'i dont know blondie, lets go shower and suss it out

when bea got to the shower block there was only a couple girls in there, she wasnt worried as those girls kept to themselves just wanting to do there time without fighting and getting involved in prison politics, she put her stuff on the bench and undressed than wrapped her towel around herself before heading to the last shower and getting in, hanging her towel on the hook she turned the water to the temp she liked and stood under it for a couple minutes, she washed her hair and her body than rinsed off before closing her eyes as her mind went to allie and franky, 'why were they talking quietly? why were they so close? 'woud franky be better for allie? she was definitely younger and closer to franky's age, maybe allie got bored of her and wanted to move on, she didnt like to admit it but if that was what it was than bea would let her go, they havent been seeing each other for long at all but she really liked allie and if allie wanted franky than there isnt anything she could do about it, 

just than harry's voice came in her head and all the crappy stuff he said to her 'your worthless, your shit, your rubbish. i hate you, no one wants you, yous disgusting... it all swelled around in her head and just when she thought it would take over her she heard a soft voice and popped her eyes open and looked around, franky was in the hsower furthest away and allie was in the one next to her looking at her a worried look on her face, no one else there

'bea? whats wrong? bea looked at allie and than shook her head

'why are you here?

'i needed to clean my butt... allie said trying to use humor as she could see something was going on with the redhead, she saw a slight smile on bea's face as bea faced the water

'shouldnt you be over with franky?

'what? why wouild i do that? bea shrugged

'maybe you want to be with her

'babe why would i when i have a fiery sexy redhead.... franky had heard what was said and wanted to give them some privacy so got out and dried off before getting dressed and standing outside the door making sure no one goes in

'she is closer to your age, she is better for you and not messed up.... allie cocked her head to the side and looked at bea, she was clearly fighting with her inner demons right now but she wont let them win, turning her water off she got out of her shower and open bea's curtain before stepping in and closing it behind her, 

'allie what are you doing? bea said shyly and turned her back to allie, allie came up behind bea and wrapped her arms around bea's waist kissing her shoulder and leaning her chin on it

'im not looking dont worry... bea stood stiff under the water but didnt move from allie's hold, allie's nails scratched at bea's stomach and allie could feel the muscles contract at her touch

'why are you upset at me? are you jealous?

'no... bea said a little too quickly and allie smiled

'your jealous, its quite cute

'im not cute or jealous... bea pouted and allie giggled

'you are just admit it, its okay to be jealous... it was quiet for a few seconds and allie felt bea relax in her arms

'i dont want to be

'babe its okay to be but so you know nothing is going on with me and franky we were talking about debbie so we needed to do it quietly

'but she is better for you, im messed up

'no your not, you know what i see when i see you?

'what?

'someone who is fiercely loyal, a great mother, strong, beautiful, sexy, caring and so much more, i literally could go on all day but we have to eat soon, dont mistake my feelings for you bea they are very strong and even im scared of them

'why? bea asked

'because i dont want to get hurt, i always manage to get hurt and if you do it im scared i will be unfix able.... bea's heart soared at allie's words and found the courage to turn around and wrap her arms around allie's neck pulling her into a kiss

'i would never hurt you allie and im not doubting you im doubting myself, i want this more than anything but im worried im not enough allie, i havent ever had a proper relationship and i dont know what im doing

'oh babe im the same, yes i have been with people but that was for work, this, us two is new for me too and we can learn together, i just need you to do one thing

'whats that?

'let me in, talk to me when your feeling like this even if i think your quite cute when your jealous... bea chuckled and kissed the blonde

'i will do my best, and im sorry about last night moving around and waking you up

'its fine babe but what cause it?

'debbie, she has a temper an when she gets out she could get herself into all sorts of trouble

'she is a smart girl bea, we will watch over her and guide her to keep her head down... bea nodded and giggled when she felt allie's nipples rub against her own, 

'thank you, i know you didnt sign up for this 

'no no none of that bea, im here with you and for you, well except right now because im hungry

'of course you are, lets get dressed and feed you before you become nothing... bea said and allie laughed, it was weird for bea to be completely naked with allie as she thought she would feel embarrassed but the blonde made her feel special, they both got dressed and left the shower block together and franky was waiting foe them

'everything alright you 2?

'all good franky, im sorry for... franky waved her hands to dismiss the apology knowing about bea's struggles

'its all good, i dont even know why your worried? anyone could walk around naked and blondie wouldnt see anyone but you.... allie blushed and shrugged before nudging the pair to walk towards there unit to dump there stuff and go for lunch before allie melts away

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'oh fuck bea... allie moaned as bea attacked her neck, it was the following day and bea had spoken to matt and got some amazing new and she was in a good mood so told franky that she wanted some alone time with allie so franky ushered the others outside to the yard, bea had allie on the bed in her unit and was laying on top of her, there lips were connected for some time and both had there hands all over each other, they had come to the point of both having no top on and allie was really enjoying this side of bea, bea had now pinned allie's hands to the bed above her head and was kissing, licking and sucking allie's neck and chest and allie was a moaning mess, especially when bea sucked on her pulse allie thought she would come just from that touch, bea could feel allie's body shaking underneath her and pulled back breathing heavily, allie's chest and face were flushed red and she too was breathing heavy

'are you okay? bea husked out

'yes

'your shaking

'sorry its just im you know

'what? bea said confused and allie had to remind herself that bea wasnt experienced in this area, she smiled and kissed bea

'im really turned on bea, what your doing to me is driving me crazy.... bea blushed brighter than her hair if that was even possible

'allie... she said shyly

'sorry babe i didnt mean to embarrass you but its true, you can feel if you want... bea's eyes went wide in shock not really sure how to reply

'sorry i shouldnt have said that... allie said worriedly 'im an idiot

'no allie your not, i just have never even you know

'touched yourself? bea nodded as she rolled onto her side releasing allie

'yea, i dont know if im ready for that

'thats okay bea, i told you we go at your pace, fuck im sorry i ruined the moment... allie said putting her arm over her eyes and groaning, she was worried that she pushed bea too much

'allie you didnt ruin anything, i just have to get used to this, us and that kind of thing, its not that i dont want to i guess im just worried

'what about?

'about doing it wrong, about making you happy, i dont want to do something... allie rolled on her side facing bea kissing her shoulder as she lightly scratched bea's stomach, she had leaned that was something that bea really liked

'being here with you is more than i can imagine, im so happy i wish i could scream it from the roof tops but i also know that now is not the time for it, what im trying to say bea is that i am happy with you and although this is new for us im here and if taking our time is what you want i have no issue with that... bea smiled and kissed allie

'your too good for me

'not even possible, now come back her and give me some sugar..... bea laughed as allie pulled her back on top of her and there lips met in a searing kiss, they stayed in that position for a while just kissing than talking and more kissing and touching, bea had just moved her hand under allie's bra and made contact with bare skin when boomers voice filled the unit, both of them groaned and scrambled to get up and put there shirts back on and than sit on the bed both grabbing some random book pretending to read and luckily because boomer pulled the door open

'hey bea when is debbie out?

'soon i think, governor said a couple more days

'oh sweet

'yea and boomer knock next time yea? remember we talked about this?

'yea sorry bea, i will try and remember next time

'good, now lets go have dinner.... after dinner they decided on an early night, when allie was laying in bed not too long later her door opened and bea's head peaked in

'any room for me if i dont act like a brat? allie giggled and pulled the blanket up, bea smiled and closed the door before slipping into her bed and snuggling up to allie's warm body

'who knew the big bad top dog was such a cuddler, so soft bea...... allie said and bea chuckled

;piss off, im not soft but you are so i like to sleep comfy...... allie giggled when bea laid her head on allie's chest and wrapped her arm around her mid section snuggling even closer

'happy?

'very much so, good night beautiful girl

'good night queen... with that they both fell into a slumber

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie was in the slot 3 days now and the singing was getting on miss miles nerves, debbie had sung everything and anything and miles just kept telling her to shut up and she would for a minute than continue

 

^^^Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby shark!

Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Mommy shark!

Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy shark!

Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandma shark!

Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandpa shark!

'woo... debbie sung

Let's go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Let's go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Let's go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Let's go hunt!

Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Run away!

'for gods sake shut up debbie... debbie laughed and continued

Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Safe at last!

It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
It's the end!

when she was finished miss miles came to the door and opened it

'my god your annoying debbie... debbie sat up and looked at the screw

'dont know what your talking bout miss m

'its miss miles

'i like miles m better... miles rolled her eyes

'anyways governor says your out so lets go

'sweet.... debbie put her jacket on and skipped out of the room

'i dont know how your mum puts up with you, your a loney

'why thank you.... debbie bowed and laughed when miles rolled her eyes once again

'come on lets go... debbie followed miss miles up the stairs and into the hallway, they walked down a few girls nodding to her in respect for what she did to juice, juice is always trying it on with the girls/woman so they were happy to see her out of action for a while, they walked down the private hallway just for h1 and came to the unit

'smith this one yours? bea had been sitting with allie, maxine and franky playing cards, looking up she smiled 

'sure is... she went over hugging her daughter

'she is freakin annoying, my god i wish i could leave her on her own

'what did you do?

'me? nothing... debbie feigned innocent

'nothing? you sung non stop, you only stopped to eat, sleep or work out

'ah dont be like that miss m ya love me, i kept ya entertained... bea could hear the others laughing behind her 

'thats debatable, anyways she is all yours smith

'thanks miss miles.. putting her arm over debbie's shoulders they walked into the unit and sat down

'have you been misbehaving?

'always bea... she teased and bea shook her head her daughter had always had a cheeky personality

'alright well how about you come to my cell and i tell you about what happened with matt?

'sure... debbie went to bea's cell and laid on her bed legs stretched out, bea chuckled going into the cell and closing the door, she sat at the foot of the bed and pulled debbie's legs into her lap

'so when did you meet matt?

'a few days ago, he has some contacts with some officers and they pulled timothy into the station, they questioned him for hours and hours, he cried like a bitch especially when his dad smacked him over the head when it came out he was harassing girls

'good, he is a prick, so did he confess?

'he confessed to everything, trying to intimidate tiffany and you and also to setting you up to take the fall for his drugs

'wait seriously? debbie said sitting up stunned

'yep, matt has been doing all the paperwork you will be out in the morning... bea said happily, debbie sat there no reaction on her face and bea was a bit confused to not see her happier

'hey whats wrong? are you not happy?

'its not that mum but i like being here because of you, i miss you so much on the outside

'oh sweet heart i miss you too but you dont belong in here, you get out and go back to uni

'they probably gave my spot away

'no they havent, matt sorted it all out, another thing is that matt, margaret and tiffany all want you to live with them, they could look out for you and look after you, how do you feel about that?

'really? that would be great

'good because they already packed your stuff from your apartment... debbie laughed

'thank you mum, i wish you could come with me

'me too baby, i have 4 years left but matt is trying to reduce my sentence

'that would be awesome, can i ask you something mum?

'anything.... bea wasnt expecting for what debbie was asking

'whats the deal with you and allie? bea's eyes went wide and she blushed bright red 'before you answer dont lie to me just tel me the truth... bea nodded, she waited a minute to get her thoughts about the blonde right

'i dont really know how to answer it to be honest, what i can say i that i really like her, she makes me feel special and wanted which i havent had before apart from you

'how long have you been together?

'not long, a couple weeks

'are you happy? debbie had never seen a more genuine smile on her mum before

'absolutely, are you alright with this? i know its weird seeing me with a woman

'oh no mum thats fine, i dont care who you date as long as they arent assholes like him

'she is far from it, she gentle and sweet

'well than im good with that

'how did you even find out?

'before i went in the slot i came to talk to you but when i looked through the mirror you were both sleeping, your hand was in her hair and you were holding each other, it was cute... she laughed as her mum blushed

'your like a school girl mum, all this blushing

'i cant help it, trust me i tried...debbie made kissing sounds to tease bea and bea pushed her playfully before sitting on top of debbie and tickling her

'AHHH MUM STOOOP.... debbie laughed and bea stopped and kissed debbie's cheek sloppily

'oh thats gross

'you know whats gross deb? your breath

'well its not like they were quick to let me shower or brush my teeth

'yea i know, lets get to the showers and than lunch

'woo hoo lunch... debbie pushed her mum off and jumped off the bed going to her own cell to get her shower stuff and wait for her mum, the other girls came as well with them, at the showers they all got cleaned up debbie taking extra longer to get the yuk smell off her and than they got dressed, a few minutes later they joined boomer, liz and doreen at there lunch table with there trays

'hey min your back, have fun?

'the best booms, like a holiday there...boomer laughed she loved the little brunette, she was fiery and cheeky

'hey bea i head from a couple girls that juice was back today... boomer said and bea raised her eyebrow

'really? boomer nodded 'no one is to leave debbie alone at any time, we travel together if possible if not 3 minimum. everyone got it? they all nodded in response, once lunch was done they all went outside and sat at the table, debbie wanted to work out as did allie so boomer went with them, the others watched not far from them and there was only 3 others in there and they werent known to cause trouble, as the girls began there work out bea watched on closely making sure no one shifty approached them, it was all good until juice came out to the quad and bea on her feet walking towards the cage with the rest of her crew, juice must have seen debbie and headed the same way, just as she was about to enter the cages bea yanked juice by her top and juice staggered backwards seeing it was the top dog, bea stood the furious, red faced, her eyes could kill you if you looked long enough and juice knew she was in shit

'didnt i already say to stay away from debbie? allie heard bea's voice and turned to see juice and bea, she grabbed debbie hand and bought her over to the weights so she didnt see what her mum was about to do

'bea its not... juice tried to argue but bea didnt even give her a chance

'dont even try it, debbie is part of my crew and you know better than to touch anyone in my crew

'yea but... juice tried again but bea punched her straight in the face and than a hit followed to her stomach which with her broken ribs caused her to fall back in pain, bea came over to her and crouched down 

'you just got lucky juice, cross me again and your life is done... with that bea stood up kicking juice in the face which she already had a broken nose from debbie and stood back, the governor came out mith mr jackson, miss miles and a couple other officers

'what is going on here smith?

'she fell governor, she seems unstable 

'she fell? the governor asked knowing that bea did this to her but she is top dog she needs to use violence sometimes for the inmates to listen

'yes governor, isnt that right girls? bea asked to the quad and a roar of yes governor came out

'guards get lucy to medical... with that they took juice and they left back inside

'clumsy fucker... bea said causing everyone to laugh even debbie, kaz hated violence but juice was a vile disgusting person so she had no care factor for her at all, they all went back to what they were doing, bea wasnt worried juice would go to protection for a while so was out for a bit, looking over at the cages allie was spotting debbie on the bench press, bea mouthed 'thank you' to allie and she returned a smile back, 

 

'hey bea can we like have a party tonight? ya know for debbie, boomer had asked as bea entered the cages

' thats fine, you got any brew?

'yep a full batch

'alright allie and i will go get some snacks

'sweet bea thanks

'come on allie... they left the cages and bea told franky she was in charge before going

'a party? how can we party in here? allie asked

'well boomer makes brew in here, the only actual person that does and if we dont use it she sells is to other girls

'home made brew? is that safe?

'its gross but safe, you will get sloshed if you have a lot so be careful

'no worries bea if there is one thing i can do is handle my drink, im ruthless.... bea chuckled as allie flexed her arms... once they got a bunch of snacks which bea probably went over board for but her crew will eat them in the next few days than they headed back and dumped them all, boomer had picked up her brew and bought it to the unit and put it in the fridge to keep it cold and all the others were waiting for them, they went to dinner and than they had lock up, boomer took out her brew and poured everyone a cup and handed them out

'get them into ya girls... boomer said and both allie and debbie pulled faces taking there first sips

'oh thats foul, how do you drink this shit?

'dont have much choice in ere, your mum can get us some good stuff sometimes but not not always so this is what we get... boomer shrugged

they were well into the party a couple hours, bea and franky were talking about how to deal with 'the freak' as she was named by boomer, doreen, maxine and liz were having a d&m, boomer was fiddling with the music and debbie and allie were pretty much drunk sitting on a single couch, somehow both laying sideways with there legs hanging off, they were drunkenly talking about god knows what, they were giggling and had 2 packets of chips between them eating away, bea smiled when she saw them clink there cups and down there drinks, bea was happy they got along

'fuck red they look smashed

'cause they are

'should we cut them off?

'there not gonna last much longer are they... just than they both heard a song they liked and attempted to get off the couch to go dance but they both fell down laughing

;oh god, this is gonna be a mess red

'its fine franky lets them enjoy it, im just happy they get along

'you seem happy

'because for the first time in my life i am, my daughter is leaving tomorrow thank god and i have allie, it feels surreal, like i dont deserve it

'oh you so do red, just think of it as the light at the end of the tunnel... bea nodded and smiled when she saw debbie and allie moving around dancing together, another hour passed and debbie was passed out on the couch so bea went over to her and gently woke her up, she with the help of franky got her into bed and tucked in

'thanks franky

'no worries, do you need help with blondie? she nodded towards allie who was still dancing, everyone else had gone to bed

;nah all good

'okay night red

'good night franky... bea went over to the little stereo and turned it off

'baaaabe why did you do that? bea smiled and moved closer to allie

'because its bed time

'with you? allie asked

'if you want?

'i want, i definitely want

'come on than

'wait where is debbie? she needs to go to sleep... allie said looking around

'i already put her to bed, everyone is asleep so we have to be quiet.... allie let bea pull her into her cell and she closed the door

'shuuu bea, your too loud... bea laughed 

'sorry... she rolled her eyes

'babe its cold

'its because you were sweating when you danced, your clothes are wet, get undressed and i will give you something to wear... allie took her top off fine but her pats were another issue, she fell back on the bed and bumped her head

'oh thats gonna hurt in the morning

'shit are you okay allie?

'im fine, i didnt even feel it

'well there is no damage, no cut or anything

'i got a thick head babe... allie said knocking on her head

'i guess so, alright here wear this

'cant i just sleep like this? do you mind? allie slurred 

'its fine by me but i thought you were cold?

'you will warm me up...... bea nodded and once allie was laid down properly she got into bed, they laid there for a few minutes and bea liked the feel of allie's skin so close to hers but she wanted more, she boldly got out of bed and took her shirt and pants off leaving herself in her bra and panties like allie, they snuggled in close to each other and fuck it felt amazing

'babe?

'yea?

'i told you i could hold my drink.... bea chuckled and kissed allie on her forehead

'your unstoppable allie

'you best believe it babe... allie mumbled as her tired eyes closed, bea followed a few minutes later


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> between this story and caught in the middle i cant get my head around the other ones right now but i havent forgotten about them, i would never leave a story unfinished but i just need time to figure out where im going with them, anyways i hope you enjoy but in saying that it is a lot of angst

Debbie was to be released in the afternoon after lunch which was a good thing considering both debbie and allie were hungover out of there asses, while franky and maxine got debbie up bea got allie up and out of bed for count, they were both grumpy and pissed off to have been woken up, as they leaned against the door frames the others couldnt help but giggle as allie fell asleep against hers as mr jackson called out names

'anderson?

'here

'conway?

'here

'doyle?

'here

'jenkins?

'here

'birdsworth?

'here

'smith?

'here

'smith?

'hmm... debbie grunted

'novak? no answer 'novak? he said a little louder but still no answer, he walked into the unit closer to allie and he saw she was asleep

'NOVAK!!!! he yelled and allie woke with a start and tried to stand up but fell over her own feet landing on the floor, everyone cracked up laughing even mr jackson 

'good to see you here novak

'thanks mr jackson that hurt.... she groaned

'call your insurance company... he laughed as he left the unit going to the next one, bea took pity on the blonde and went over to her, allie was laying like a star fish

'you need to get up

'im fine here bea

'you will get sick on the floor

'no i wont im good... maxine came over as well looking down at allie

'sweety you need to get up, the floor is for rats and im pretty sure your not one

'im too tired, can i just go back to bed? she said turning on her side and closing her eyes, the 2 woman giggling

'no no come on, we will help you up... allie groaned but let them help her up, once on her feet they put her to sit on the bed

'now can i go to sleep?

'no shower and than food, it will help

'i think im still drunk

'your hungover most likely, i told you boomer's stuff is strong

'but im ruthless bea, i can drink anything

'yea well now your hung over and you need to get cleaned up and eat

'are you saying i stink? allie pouted

'no but it will help you feel better, franky has some headache tablets so that will help as well

'ugh fine lets go than

'good girl... they all went together to the showers first, they showered and went to breakfast, allie could only stomach some toast but debbie seemed to be doing better than her, maybe because allie had 3 drinks more, either way once they were finished they all went back to the unit so debbie can pack her few things and allie could have a rest, once allie was in bed and asleep bea went to debbie's cell and sat on the bed 

'im really going to miss you baby

'im gonna miss you too mum, hopefully matt can get you out of here quicker 

'maybe, either way you will watch your back out there? let matt and margaret look out for you

'i will mum i promise, you need to look after yourself in here as well, i want you back in one piece

'i will dont worry baby, i love you deb

'i love you too mum... bea pulled debbie into a tight hug for a couple minutes not wanting to let her little girl go but knowing she had to, pulling back they both wiped there tears and smiled

'you feeling alright? you still hungover?

'mostly okay, just a little queasy but im good

'did they say what time you will be going?

'straight after lunch i need to go to the exit where the strip room is.... bea nodded

'we will all take you even mcdrunky over there... they both laughed

'omg mum when mr j scared her and she fell i almost peed myself of laughter

'me too, she was so confused... they laughed harder, once there laughter died down debbie's face turned serious

'listen mum when it comes to allie i know its scary but i see the way she looks at you, its obvious she really likes you

'i like her too but i am scared

'dont let what harry did dictate your life, he is gone for 25 years and cant hurt you, allie will not hurt you

'i know, i just need time to get my head around it all

'what does she say to that?

'she said to go at my pace

'thats good mum, just dont push her away

'i will do my best

'thats all i ask, you deserve to be happy as well... bea stroked debbie's cheek and than kissed it

'when did you become so wise?

'probably since i had you as a mum... she smiled and hugged her mum... once they were done they sat in the common room watching tv for a couple hours and than allie finally woke up and trotted out of her cell and came and sat beside bea laying her head on her shoulder

'feeling better blondie?

'yea, still got a belly ache and a headache but not as bad thanks

'well lunch is almost up and than we gotta say good bye to mini red

'alright just let me get dressed i wont be long... allie came wondering out dressed, her shoes on and her hair slicked back into a pony tail

'lets go... they had lunch which allie ate a little extra than they headed towards the exit room, as they were walking down the long ass corridor bea had a niggling feeling in her stomach like something didnt seem right and her eyes kept looking around for danger but she didnt find any, they kept walking and as they turned the corner it all happened so quick, 3 girls from juices crew ran right into them and they all stumbled together except for one which they now know had a shiv, she grabbed debbie by the shoulder pulling her closer and stabbed her twice in the stomach

'thats for juice... she said and ran away followed by the other 2 girls, bea and her crew looked around to see everyone was alright and it was allie that was the one to see debbie fall to the floor and came beside her

'fuck bea look... bea turned her head to see debbie's shirt full of blood, she dropped to her knees by debbie's body 

'oh my god baby

'm.. mum... debbie groaned

'someone press the fucking panic button!! she yelled which doreen did, allie took off her jacket and pressed it hard on debbie's stomach

'debbie baby its okay, help is coming, im so sorry debbie, stay with me debbie

'bea keep talking to her, she has lost a lot of blood... debbie kept closing her eyes but bea tapped her face and talked to her

'dont you dare close your eyes, you talk to me deb, mums right here, debbie talk to me about uni, about anything please... seeing debbie was losing consciousness was the worst thing ever for bea, the rest of there crew watched on and were unable to do anything, debbie's eyes were closing again

'no debbie, wake up please, debbie wake up baby im right here, dont leave me... bea cried, debbie didnt wake up and bea held debbie in her arms rocking her back and forth, screaming and crying for her little girl, other people that had seen what happened had stopped to watch as bea broke down, they heard debbie call bea mum and were surprised to say the least, the guards came running with the governor and will tried to get to debbie

'DONT FUCKING TOUCH HER!! bea yelled

'bea we need to take her to medical

'she cant die... bea cried as she kissed all over debbie's face

'we will do our best but i need to take her... bea looked at allie and she nodded

'bea let them take her, she needs medical.... but bea just didnt want to, maxine and franky went to bea and literally had to pry her away from debbie's lifeless body, mr jackson and allie pulling debbie away from bea and mr jackson picked up debbie and ran to medical

'NOOO DONT TAKE HER, BRING HER BACK... bea cried and tried to fight off maxine and franky 'please bring her back... she cried harder

'fucking hell governor get everyone away from here... franky snapped, the governor was about to protest but saw the state smith was in so she instructed the guards to send everyone to there cells and get them locked in, bea sat on the floor crying into her hands covered in blood, 

'my babygirl... she cried, allie went over to her and crouched down

'bea look at me... bea looked up into allie's eyes and the look allie got from bea broke her heart 'lets go to medical so you can sit with her

'im not allowed to... allie turned to the governor

'governor i know its normally not allowed but please its her daughter? the governor nodded

'okay come with me smith... bea got up and took allie's hand 

'please can allie come? please governor... she begged and vera didnt have the heart to say no she had never seen bea so broken and the way she clung to novak was definitely something new

'okay lets go.... as they followed franky, maxine, doreen, liz and boomer all told her to be strong and that debbie would be okay, they got to medical and they were working on debbie, she was allowed to sit by her bed and hold her hand and allie stood beside bea a hand on her shoulder, as they worked on debbie bea stroked her hair and cheek

'mummy is right here my babygirl, im right here, you have to wake up baby i need you, i cant live without you.. bea said wiping her tears

'she is strong bea, she will get through this

'what if she doesnt? how can i go on without her? i cant allie, i just cant live without her..... bea cried again, the ambulance officers came and once debbie was stabilized she was put on a bed to get taken out

'wait please... bea said and went to debbie kissing her cheek

'i love you baby, to the moon and back... pulling back she held debbie's hand till she couldnt anymore and with that debbie was gone, bea held herself and fell to the floor crying, her beautiful babygirl got hurt because of her, she could lose debbie, a life without her daughter is a life not worth living, she cried and cried and she felt like she was dying herself, how could someone be so cruel to take her daughter out like that, she felt allie kneel next to her and engulf her in a hug, bea clung to allie like her life depended on it and maybe it did, 

'allie...bea cried out loudly

'i got you bea, im right here, shuu it will be okay

'i c..cant live with..out her...... bea stuttered out as she cried

'you wont have to, debbie is strong and she is in the best place for her right now..... mr jackson, the nurse and the governor watched this all play out

'should i give her something to calm down? the nurse asked the governor

'NO!! allie yelled 'no dont, she needs to be aware, give her sometime thats her daughter for fuck sake

'its okay nurse she doesnt need anything, nurse go for a break please and close the door behind you... the nurse nodded and left, 'mr jackson the blinds... he nodded and pulled them so they were closed, vera went over to bea and crouched down

'bea, allie is right she is in the best place for her, she can get all the medical help she needs.... bea looked up and nodded

'you and novak are covered in blood how about i escort you to the showers to get cleaned up and than you can come to my office and we can call the hospital? normally vera can be a hard ass but knowing how close smith is to her daughter and the fact that she keeps the prison in check she doesnt mind breaking the rules for her

'allie will come with me?

'yes she can

'okay... mj jackson helped bea up along with allie and vera took them to the showers, while they showered bea continued to cry, vera was waiting outside for them standing guard so when allie saw that bea was struggling she went to bea's showers and stood behind her hugging her, bea turned around and threw her arms around the blondie and cried into her shower

'it will be okay bea, she is strong like her mum and she will fight this... she felt bea nod against her shoulder, bea began to slowly get a hold of herself and pulled back

'thank you for helping her... bea sniffled

'i didnt do anything

'yes you did, you stopped her losing blood, thank you.... bea kissed allie and hugged her

'lets finish off and go to the governors office

'im scared, what if she doesnt make it? bea choked out

'nothing can keep her down babe, dont jump to conclusions, lets wait for some news... bea nodded and they got dressed and followed the governor to her office, they sat down and mr jackson walked in with 2 bottles of water and gave them to allie and bea

'listen bea im finished my shift so im going to head over to the hospital

'thank you mr jackson, i appreciate that, can you please give her a message for me?

'sure

'tell her i love her to the moon and back

'i will.... once mr jackson was gone vera called the hospital and after been transferred 3 times she finally got someone

'hello this is dr o'shea

'hi dr im governor bennett from wentworth correctional prison and you are looking after one of my prisoners, well ex-prisoners

'yes debbie smith right?

'yes thats correct, i have with me her mum bea smith and she would like an update on her please? vera had the doctor on loud speaker for bea to hear

'sure. well the knife or whatever it was pierced the kidney so she is in surgery right now, she has lost a good amount of blood but who ever's quick thinking of holding something over the wounds was very smart and its because of it that debbie has a chance... bea squeezed allie's hand and mouthed thank you, 

'doctor how long will surgery take? bea asked

'around 4-5 hours at this time, we are also giving her a blood transfusion due to the amount of blood loss she had

'doctor will she be okay?

'its 50/50 chance miss smith but we are doing all we can for her

'thank you doctor

'governor i will call you once i know more

;that would be great, one of my guards will be there any minute please keep him informed, his name is will jackson

'i will, talk soon good bye... with that the phone call was disconnected

'its good news smith... bea nodded

'governor is debbie no longer a prisoner? can she have visitors?

'thats correct, she is no longer a prisoner and can have visitors

'can i please call someone to go be with her?

'yes of course here.. she slid her phone over and bea picked up the receiver and dialed the number she knows would do anything for debbie

;hello?

'matt its bea

'bea, how are you calling me? is everything okay?

'no its not

'whats happened?

'its debbie, she was just about to leave but someone in here stabbed her twice

'what the fuck?

'they took her to the hospital, she is in surgery, please can you go?

'of course we are on our way, dont worry bea we will look after her

'i cant lose her matt, she is my life

'i know and you wont, i will make sure of it

'whoever did this will go down, dont you do anything stupid i will take care of this

'but.. bea tried to protest but the next thing she heard was margarets voice

'you listen to me bea, if you get yourself into more shit you will stay in there longer and your daughter needs you, let matt take care of it.. bea nodded

'okay, you look after my girl, tell her i love her to the moon and back

'we will, we have her bea i promise

'thank you

'talk to you soon bea... the phone disconnected and bea hung up

'thank you governor, you have done more you are supposed to

'thats your daughter bea and im sorry she wasnt protected the way she should have been 

'i cant blame you, i blame myself

'are you going to tell me who did this?

'i cant, i need to talk to my lawyer matt first and than we will see, im no lagger

'i know your not, just dont do anything that will get you kept in here longer

'i wont. governor i need to go to my unit

'i will let you know when we have more information smith

'thank you... miss miles escorted allie and bea to there unit and unlocked the doors

'im sorry about debbie, smith, if i find anything out i will let you know

'thank you miss miles...as they walked into there unit the crew jumped up and came over to them

'any news? bea didnt speak she just went to her cell and closed the door so they all looked to allie

'bea spoke to her doctor, the shiv pierced her kidney and she lost a lot of blood, debbie is in surgery and will be for 4-5 hours

'those fucking bitches need to be dealt with... boomer said angrily as she wiped a couple stray tears, in the time debbie was there the 2 of them got really close, maxine patted her shoulder

'its okay boomer, 

'nah thats fucked up, debbie aint do nuffin to no one, juice deserved what she got the dirty rapist

'i know boomer, why dont you go sit down and relax and lets keep our voices down so bea can rest... boomer went and sat on the couch angrily

'hey hows red?

'she is a mess, she barely stopped crying and she blames herself

'its not bea's fault its that bitches fault, how the hell did this even happen? anyone remember?

'i do... liz said

'come on girls lets sit down cause it all happened so quick and i want to know... they sat around the table and looked at liz

'so we were walking down the hallway after lunch and as we turned the corner they collided with us, me dors, boomer and bea lost our footing and landed on each other which is obviously what they wanted, allie, you franky and you maxi fell together, not completely but stumbled, when i turned around to see what had happened i saw one of juices girls grab debbie and pull her closer and thats when she stabbed her and than they ran off

'so they bumped into us to distract us to get to debbie?

'exactly

'surely they didnt think they could get away with it? liz asked

'yea red is gonna lose it over this... they all nodded

'what do we do now? liz asked

'now i think allie you should go and be with bea and the rest of us just have to wait for news... maxine said

'i was going to go to her anyways

'if you 2 need anything just call out

'actually franky do you have any more headache tablets?

'yea sure give me a minute... franky returned with a few tablets and allie took a couple and took the others with her to bea's cell along with some water, she peaked in to see bea laying on her side facing the wall, she opened the door and slipped in closing it behind her

'babe? bea turned her head a little to see allie there 'here take these you probably have a headache.... bea nodded and sat up swallowing the pills with some water

'thank you, will you lay with me?

'of course... bea scooted closer to the wall and allie lay behind the redhead wrapping her arms around her, bea put her arm over allie's holding it tight, they were silent for a while and allie thought bea fell asleep till she spoke

'what if i lose her?

'you wont lose her bea, she is strong, she has reason to fight, you, she loves you so much and would never leave you 

'i cant live without her

'you wont have to.... allie pulled the crying redhead into herself and held her till she calmed down and even than she didnt let go, after some time bea had fallen asleep as the crying and the events of the day took hold of her, allie too wasnt faring any better and she dosed off not too long later, franky had checked on them and saw them fast asleep so pulled the blanket over them and even getting allie's as it was quite cold and draped it on top and leaving them to rest, hopeful for some news soon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

matt had arrived at the hospital with margaret and had gone to the emergency desk

'im matt flower and i need to see debbie smith

'are you family?

'yes, im her uncle and her lawyer

'okay, it says she is still in surgery but let me get her doctor.... matt and margaret waited ten minutes when a middle aged man came out 

'hi im dr o'shea debbie's doctor

'im matt, her uncle and lawyer, how is she?

'the knife pierced her kidney so she is in surgery getting it repaired, it wast too deep which is a good thing, she has also lost a lot of blood so we are giving her a blood transfusion, she will be out of surgery in about 3 hours, i will take you to a private waiting room and i will update when i know more 

'thank you doctor... they were shown to a room and the doctor told them he would be back with more news

'matt we need to call tiffany

'where is she?

'in class and normally i wouldnt call her but if something happens to debbie and she isnt here she will hate herself

'okay lets call her... scrolling to there daughters number matt pressed call and put it on loud speaker

'hi dad whats up?

'hey sweet heart can you talk for a moment? its important

'sure just give me a second to step outside... they could hear her tell the teacher she needed to take an important phone call and she was excused, once seated outside on the bench she lifted the phone to her ear

'alright dad im back, whats up?

'listen baby i have some bad news, debbie was attacked today at the prison

'what? are you serious?

'unfortunately yes

'what happened?

'she was stabbed twice, we are at the hospital now waiting for news

'is she okay?

'she is in surgery baby, were not sure whats going to happen.... they could here there daughter crying and wished they could be there to hug her

'listen tiffany i want you to get a taxi and come here dont worry about uni right now, debbie needs you

'im on my way dad

'okay, we love you sweety

'i love you both too, bye... hanging up they waited for tiffany to come, they would have picked her up but they themselves had there car in the shop as well as tiffany's getting serviced so they took a taxi as well, a few minutes went passed and some guy walked in, he was dark, tall and buff

'who are you?

'im will smith the deputy governor at the prison

'than you want to tell me what the fuck happened today? matt said standing up

'its being investigated, at this point in time we are not sure but right now im here because i told bea i would give her an update

'you spoke to bea?

'yes just before i left the prison

'how is she doing?

'not very good as expected, i had just finished so i thought i would come here

'someone will pay for what happened, i can guarantee that... matt fumed

;i hope so, i want nothing more, debbie is an amazing young lady and should never have been in prison to start with 

'no she shouldnt have... matt sat down trying to calm down, he was beyond angry right now

'matt calm down its not mr jacksons fault

'i know, im sorry mate its just not right

'no its not, if i can help in any way please dont hesitate

'thank you and bea would be thankful your here..... will nodded, just than the door flung open and tiffany walked in

'mum, dad... she went over and hugged them

'its okay sweety

'i cant believe this

'i know tiff but deb will pull through

'she has too dad, i dont want to lose my bestfriend

'you wont. come on sit down we are waiting for news.... tiffany nodded and the 4 of them sat quietly for quite some time, at least 5 hours passed and they were getting more and more worried, the doctor walked in eventually and they all stood up

'how is debbie?

'she did really well, we repaired the kidney and gave her a blood transfusion

'will she be okay?

'she will make a full recovery matt

'is she awake?

'not yet but they are settling her in her own room right now and you can go and be with her

'when will sh wake up? tiffany asked

'within a few hours, follow me and i will take you to her... they all followed the doctor to debbie's room and were let inside, tiffany held her hand straight away as did margaret

'oh sweet girl we are right here for you... margaret said

'i have a message from bea for debbie if you dont mind? will asked and margaret smiled and took a few steps back

'of course, go ahead... will stepped closer and whispered in here ear

'debbie you wants wants me to tell you she loves you to the moon and back, you recover and get better and i will look after your mum for you... he kissed her cheek and stood up shy smile on his face

'i will let you guys be with debbie

;thank you for coming, that would have meant a lot to bea and debbie

'anytime, i will visit again soon... with that will left and decided to call the governor to update her in case the doctor hasnt yet, debbie may not be an inmate but this was attempted murder and it happened on the grounds of the prison, once he had spoke to the governor he headed home for a much needed rest

\------------------------------------------------------------------

allie had woken up a couple hours later and seeing that bea was completely out of it she tucked her in and left her to sleep, exiting the cell she went and sat at the table and liz bought her over a tea

'bea still asleep love?

'yea, she just cried herself to sleep, i wish i could do something for her

'not much you can do blondie but just be there for her, actually everyone come and sit down at the table would ya... they all sat down and franky spoke

'we dont know whats gonna happen after today, bea may want revenge? she may leave it in the governors hands? we have no idea what she is thinking but no matter what you have to stand by her, one of our own was hurt today and not only that it was red's daughter, the top dog, what we need to do now is back her up no matter what, you all know she would never put any of us in danger so whatever she does your either with her or your not, she needs us now more than ever, everyone got it? they all nodded agreeing 

'anyone have any questions?

'ah yea i do.. boomer said putting her hand up like a child 

'what is it booms?

'well when is bea gonna tell us she is rootin blondie? allie's eyes went so wide and the others snickered

'well boomer thats up to blondie and red dont ya think?

'i guess so

;so until than you say nothing about it, when they decide to bring it up they will, and dont go telling anyone outside of this unit, got it boomer?

'yea yea i got it

'good, anyone else?

'who is in charge right now? doreen asked

'i am until bea says otherwise... franky said

'okay well its dinner do you think we will get let out?

'nah miss miles says we are in lock up till they say other..... just than dinner was bought by a couple girls and miss miles, frnaky went up to the gate

'miss miles any news?

'no doyle, when there is i will come down

'cheers... bea didnt come and eat even if allie did try like 3 times so they put her food on a plate they had for when she was hungry, there trays were taken and they were sitting around the table mostly reading books and boomer and doreen were watching tv, bea came out of her cell and went to the kitchen, she wasnt talking to anyone so liz went over to her

'here love let me do it for you...she said seeing bea struggle with opening the box of tea, she took one out and put it in bea's cup

'are you hungry love?

'no thanks... she shook her head 'what if i dont see her again? bea whispered and liz turned to face her holding bea's face between her hands

'your girl is built on strength, both mentally and physically and you will see her as soon as she is better, what you need to do right now is think of all the good things about her when she was younger and even how she pissed off miss miles in the slot... bea smiled the littlest smile 'debbie is cheeky and funny and you remember all the good times until you see her again which will be soon... bea nodded

'good, now not eating is not good for you so how about a little bit? bea shrugged feeling extremely vulnerable right now

'you go to your cell and relax and i will get young allie to bring you something to eat okay?

'okay... bea took her tea and went back to her cell closing the door, she put her tea down and sat on her bed her back against the wall and her legs outstretched, a couple minutes later the door opened and allie walked in with a plate and put it down in her lap

'do you want to be alone?

'no, you can stay, i would like you to in fact... allie took her shoes off and sat on the bed pulling bea's legs into her lap

'this is more than a little bit... bea said making allie smile

'thats mummy liz, she said you need to eat... bea nodded and began to eat, she ate slowly but before she knew it she had eaten it all, allie took the plate and put it on the table before taking her position up again, bea leaned her head against the wall and just stared at allie as allie massaged bea's feet and legs and bea couldnt be more great full for allie, they have grown close since they met and bea had been worried and scared about allie and getting hurt but seeing how she helped debbie today and been there for her she wasnt worried, she was thank full for meeting the blonde woman, she grabbed allie's hand and they just stared at each other

'what do you need? what can i do for you babe?

'your doing it, just you being here is what i need, thank you

'anytime beautiful... bea smiled and her eyes to closed again and she fell asleep, as allie was about to lay her down she heard the gate so got up to see who it was and walked out of the cell

'have you got news?

'i do, can you tell smith to come out here... allie went inside and stroked bea's cheek

'bea wake up

'hmm

'wake up the governor wants to talk to you... bea's eyes shot open and she went out the the gate

'governor you have news? how is she? bea panicked 

'debbie is out of surgery and it went well, they repaired her kidney and gave her a blood transfusion and she is responding well, the doctor thinks she will make a full recovery.... bea released the breath she had been holding and the girls all clapped and cheered

'thank you governor

;also your friend matt is there with his wife and daughter and they are with debbie in her room, they refuse to leave and the hospital needs permission from you for them to stay with her

'yes yes there family they can stay with her, when can i talk to debbie?

'when she wakes up i will let you know

'okay

'good night smith, good night all.... the governor left and the girls all hugged and cheered

'this is great news red

'it really is, thank god my babygirl will be okay... frnaky hugged the redhead

'you can rest easy, but ugh let me talk to you would you? bea nodded and franky went with bea in her cell

'whats up?

'what do you want to do about what happened? juice and her girls?

'is that who it was? it happened so fast

'yes, liz told us what happened and it was her girls and they said it was for juice... bea nodded and tapped her chin

'im gonna do this 2 ways, firstly im gonna make sure my lawyer charges all 3 of them with attempted murder and second there all gonna get whats coming to them just not yet

'you want juice out?

'i want juice out, im gonna make sure she is completely fucked up for life for what she did

'we are with you all the way red, family for life

'family for life... bea repeated, that had been there motto for a while now and they always stuck together, they came out of the cell and bea went to allie and grabbed her hand

;come to bed... allie raised an eyebrow at bea showing affection in front of there crew

'bea everyone can see

'i dont care, your my girl and thats all there is too it

'but... allie tried to argue thinking that bea wasnt ready to tell people but bea smiled and leaned in kissing the blonde, franky and boomer whistling 

'live sex show? woo hoo... bea flipped her off and they all laughed, liz and maxine came over hugging the pair

'so your finally telling us?

;'how did you know?

'you sneaking into each others cell isnt exactly subtle.... they laughed

'we are really happy for you both

'thank you girls

'you look after our girl? maxine said 

'always... allie smiled and blushed a little

'oh bea she is just too freaking cute

'i know aye... bea laughed 'hey guys i dont want anyone else knowing out of here, the only ones that know is debbie, my friend matt and his wife, so secret for now

'no sweat bea we got ya and im s happy debbie is gonna be alright

'me too boomer, alright we are off to bed good night

'night.... they all said, bea and allie were laid in bed not too long later facing each other

;how are you?

'im happy to know it all went well but i need to talk to debbie to really know if that makes sense 

'it does, hopefully tomorrow babe

'hopefully.... they both yawned at the same time laughing

'definitely time for bed, good night babe

'good night beautiful girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you didnt see that coming but hey its prison after all, hope you enjoyed the chapter although it was hard to write where bea held debbie's lifeless body in her arms, made me tear up a little,


	11. Chapter 11

Bea woke up in a fowl mood after a restless night of so called sleep, she ended up having a crazy nightmare of debbie causing her to wake up in a fright in the middle of the night by allie, she was sweating from head to toe and her breathing was rapid, bea had to change and they moved to allie's cell after that, they left the food room having just finished breakfast and now they were all heading out to the yard, allie was going to work out but after the rough night decided to stick by bea as they all did, they were all chatting along for a while just basking in the sun as was the whole quad but in a split second the whole place went quiet and bea's interest went from looking at the sky to scanning the quad and her eyes fell on the one person that she could kill with every inch of her body, juice was being escorted into the yard by miss miles and sent on her way, they all watched as juice walked over to her crew and sat down, juice looked up at bea and smirked

'they must have let her out of protection.... franky said

bea's jaw tensed as did her whole body, allie grabbed her hand under the table trying to get bea to calm down, bea turned her head looked into allie's bright blue eyes

'bea stay calm right now, she will get hers i promise

'but she hurt debbie, i want to fucking kill her..... bea seethed out

'that will just get you locked in here for life and where does that leave debbie? she needs you, i need you.... allie begged and bea gave a small nod

'okay

'i promise you we will get her and she will regret the day she was born.... bea nodded and took a deep breath, bea felt a nudge in her side and franky nodded her head to the bunch of woman coming towards her kaz leading the pack

'we know debbie is your daughter, we all know that she was only trying to protect herself against juice, i hate violence more than anyone but we all stand by you and you do what you need to do for debbie, for justice, for your little girl and for all the woman she has violated and harmed, we are with you.... kaz along with every other woman in the quad except for juice and her girls placed something on the top dogs table from chips, chocolate, biscuits, a couple bottles of scotch, lollies, food and anything else they could hand over out of respect for bea and debbie

kaz went to walk off but a hand on her arm stopped her and she saw it was allie

'thank you

'it was nothing

'it wasnt nothing kaz, debbie is the most important person to bea and to have that happen to her was brutal, you standing behind her on this makes me very thankful to you

'i would feel exactly like bea if anything happened to you, i miss you

'i just need time kaz

'i know you do but please know how sorry i am for what happened, i let some crap get in my head and without even thinking i went off on one

'it aint the first time... kaz laughed

'dont i know it

'your very hot headed

'im working on bettering myself allie, im seeing miss westfall

'im happy to hear that kaz, i better help them get all this stuff back to our unit.... kaz nodded and smiled before walking off with her crew, allie went to the table helping to pick up all the things

'you okay? bea asked

'yea, i just need time

'i know allie, im here for you... allie smiled

'thank you..... as the table was cleared off and were about to walk off bea stopped them

'wait girls...... bea jumped on the table and all eyes were on her from all the woman

'AS YOU ALL KNOW NOW DEBBIE IS MY DAUGHTER, SHE PROTECTED HERSELF AGAINST JUICE AND HER DISGUSTING WAYS, ALMOST EVERY WOMAN IN THIS PRISON HAD BEEN AT THE FOREFRONT OF JUICE AND HER ANTICS BUT THIS TIME SHE WENT TO FAR, FROM HERE ON OUT JUICE AND HER CREW DO NOT EXIST, NO ONE TALK TO THEM, DONT ASSOCIATE WITH THEM, THEY GET NO FOOD, THEY CAN FEND FOR THEMSELVES LIKE THE DOGS THEY ARE, IF YOU CHOOSE TO GO AGAINST MY RULING DO NOT ASK ME FOR HELP OR EXPECT ME TO BE HERE TO SUPPORT YOU, THE CHOICE IS YOURS, CHOOSE WISELY..... with that bea jumped off the table and headed inside followed by her crew, they went to there unit and put all the stuff on the table

'hey red where do you want all your stuff?

'hide the alcohol and the rest you can all share, maybe put it in the kitchen cupboards and we can have it at night for dessert or something

'there is so much here, we will be feeding for like 2 weeks

'it just goes to show how many people respect and love you bea, and its good to know that they all stand behind you... maxine said

'yea im glad they do too,

'do you have a plan in the long run bea?

'not yet but i will soon enough, right now thou im going to the gym to work out, i need to burn off my frustrations

'i want to as well.... allie said

'anyone else?

'i think everyone but me and doreen love so lets all head out there... they followed bea back outside to the quad and over to the gym cage, allie hopped on the treadmill, franky, maxine and boomer were lifting weights and bea was doing her own weights on the seat working her legs and arms, they had all been in there for an hour and franky, maxine and boomer were finished as it was getting quite hot as the sun shone down on them, bea and allie didnt stop though and bea watched as allie ran full throttle, allie always said she was not good at sport especially anything to do with balls but fuck she can run and bea was surprised how fast, she was completely covered in sweat and lost in her thoughts as she continued to run on the treadmill, another 20 minutes passed and bea wanted to finish but allie kept saying a bit longer so bea came up with a plan, she smirked before grabbing 2 dumb bells and positioning herself right in front of allie and began doing squats with them for a bit, she than put them aside and dropped down and began doing push ups like it was the easiest thing to do

allie's watched bea to the front of her and as she squatted her ass was definitely something to look at, than she started doing push up and allie was a mess, bea's muscles were shining like never before and shit her legs were so string, actually all of bea was strong and what she would do to be wrapped around the redhead pushed up against the wall and making out, 'damn' allie thought, she couldnt concentrate anymore and she let out a groan and pushed stop for the machine to slowly begin to slow down,

bea heard the machine slowing down and allie groan meaning her plan worked, standing up she looking at allie a smirk on her face and allie realized she did it on purpose

'that was on purpose you little shit... she said quietly so bea could hear

'maybe... bea shrugged 'but it worked, im tired and its really hot out here, im covered but your not, you ran for ages and you were stuck in your head and not listening

'sorry i was just thinking about stuff

'anything i can help with?

'i would tell you but you would blush as bright as your hair.... bea quirked an eyebrow intrigued

'tell me

'fine, i wondered what it would feel like to be picked up by you and wrapped around your whole body, your lips on mine, your tongue wrapped around mine....she smiled to herself when bea did in fact blush a bright red, she got off the treadmill using her shirt to wipe her face

'maybelater... she whispered 'shower time bea..... she walked off and bea followed her shaking her head, allie really is cheeky, they went to the unit and got some clothes and toiletries and took off to the shower block, walking in the rest of there crew were there just finishing off

'hey red we are going to the unit unless you want us to stay?

nah were good, just watch the girls yea?

'no worries... by the time they left allie was already in the shower and bea stripped off and went into the one right next to her, as they were showering allie kept looking over at bea, not checking out her naked form just looking at her face allie had a lot of respect for bea and would never check her out while naked, well not unless they were in bed together, looking over at bea a couple times she winked and bea smiled

'stop it cheeky

'dont know what your talking about

'hmm sure you dont... they continued to shower and bea looked at allie as she let the water fall over her

'allie your cheeks are really red are you feeling alright?

'a little head ache but nothing major

'i think you were in the sun too long, you should listen to me ya know

'what are you going to do if i dont? allie purred thankful no one was around... bea looked at her and quirked an eyebrow

'i can be very dangerous

'oh yea. do your worse... bea leaned over the wall and put her hand behind allie's neck bringing her closer and there lips met in a very hot and passionate kiss taking allie's breath away, bea pulled back winking as allie was panting

'how was that?

'that was fucking lethal, shit lets shower and get back to the unit so i can see more of this danger you speak of.... bea chuckled, they finished and once they dried off and dressed they left the shower block, as they walked down the hall bea heard her name so turned to see miss miles and the governor coming towards her, panic came over bea as she thought about debbie

'whats wrong? is it debbie?

'nothing is wrong but i need you to come with me

'is it debbie?

'i just need you to come with me smith, we wont be long

'allie can you take my stuff back and miss miles cane you walk her to the unit

'im not a baby sitter smith

'remember who your talking to yea, take her to the unit now.... bea said angrily

'fine

'allie

'hmm?

'play nicely... the governor really did try not to react but she had to smile as allie wriggled her eyebrows

'but bea i love a woman in uniform

'allie get to the unit

'yes boss..... allie left with miss miles and bea followed the governor to her office, once inside the governor sat behind the desk and motioned for bea to sit down

'pick up the phone someone wants to talk to you... bea frowned and wondered who it was till she picked up the receiver and put it to her ear

'hello?

'mum... bea's heart was beating so fast

'debbie baby are you okay? debbie's voice was very hoarse and rough but she was alive

'im sore but im okay, are you alright? the girls?

'there all good, we are all worried about you

'tell them im okay and not too worry, you didnt get hurt did you?

'no i didnt it was just you, do you remember what happened? who it was?

'yea it was juice's girls but how?

'so i spoke to a couple girls earlier and one of them had come out of protection earlier and juice told her if she didnt pass a note to her crew that juice would come after her, she was scared so she did it

'its not her fault mum

'i know baby, she apologized so many times as she hadnt read the note out of fear and she blames herself for what happened to you

'who was it?

'anna from f block

'i dont blame her for being scared juice is a disgusting vile bitch

'that she is, dont worry about her deb i will take care of her... bea knew she was saying all this in front of the governor but she didnt care to be honest, juice and her girls attacked debbie and they will pay for it

'mum

'yes baby?

'i was really scared, i thought i was going to die

'me too deb but you didnt and you will recover and build a life for yourself, all charges have been dropped and that little fucker is in jail

'good, i love you mum

'i love you too deb, to the moon and back

'to the moon and back... debbie repeated

'so you need anything deb?

'i got matt, margaret and tiffany here looking after me, i wish you could be here but i know that cant happen

'im sorry i cant be there, i wish i could as well

'mum just promise me something

'whats that?

'that you wont do anything stupid, dont do something that would keep you in there longer, i need you out here with me mum

'i promise deb

'good, oh and mum mr j came and visited me today and he bought me flowers, he is quite the hunk... bea rolled her eyes sometimes debbie reminds her of allie the way she likes to flirt

'he is so fine mama... she could here the others laughing in debbie's room

'deb you cant do anything you know?

'i know i cant, well for now anyways

'lord help us... bea said and debbie giggled

'oh mum i fucking love ya you know

'i love you too and stop swearing

'your so bossy mama

'yea yea, anyways i have to go but you take care and let matt and them all help you

'i will oh and they moved all my stuff to there house so when i leave here which wont be for at least a week i can go straight there

'thats good deb, lean on them and let them in

'i will, gotta go mum the doctor is here, love you bye

'bye babygirl.... hanging up bea leaned back and breathed out a sigh in relief, when she heard debbie was okay she still coudlnt rest till she spoke to her and now that she did she was relieved

'thank you for letting me talk to debbie governor

'its no problem smith, i hear she is on the road to recovery

'yes, debbie said she will be in hospital for about a week but she has some good support, i just i could have been there for her

'im sorry smith i cant do that

'i know and i understand, governor i have a question for you

'go on

'why is juice out of protection so quick? and why didnt i know about it?

'i should have told you im sorry abotu that, as for her being out lets just say i know she was the one to organize all this

'how do you know?

'i had a video in the mail today of what happened, seems whichever guard they paid off to delete any footage has more respect for you than them, the video showed everything from the assault

'attempted murder governor

'right attempted murder, a copy has been given to the detectives in charge of the investigation and they will in contact soon about the next step

'thats good to know but it doesnt answer my question, why let her out?

'lets just say that its because of juice that i have to live with something for the rest of my life, she has hurt too many woman and needs to be taught a lesson....bea nodded

'as much as i want to go for her i dont want to be charged with something else

'you tell me when and i will make sure there is no evidence, you have my word.... bea stood from her chair and looked at the governor

'good chat governor and thank you again

'miss miles will take you back to your unit.... she walked with miss miles and half way bea spoke

'thank you for handing in the video that way i can get justice for debbie

'how did you know it was me? miss miles had been worried that bea would be angry for helping juice out but she didnt know what was going to happen and when she saw the stabbing on the video she knew the right thing to do was to hand it in

'you were working but you werent around for a while, i have eyes everywhere miss miles

'i didnt know what was happening

'i know otherwise you would be in medical now... miles knew that

'im glad debbie will be okay

'me too..... they arrived at the unit and just before bea walked in she stopped and faced the guard

'i will make sure you are rewarded for helping me

'thats not why i did it

'i know and thats why im doing it, because of that footage debbie can have a fair trial, i reward when necessary.... with that bea walked into the unit and to the table where maxine, boomer and franky were playing cards

'everything alright red?

'yea, i spoke to debbie

'how is she?

'sore but okay, recons she will be in for a week or so, matt and his family are there to support her

'thats so good to here red, your girl is strong

'she sure is, so where is allie?

'laying down, by the time she got here she had a pounding headache

'alright im gonna check on her... bea walked to allie's cell and opened the door slowly before slipping in and closing it behind her, allie was fast asleep but bea could see her cheeks were still red, she walked over to her and felt her cheeks and head knowing it was quite warm, allie must have felt her touch and fluttered her eyes open

'hey babe... she husked out

'hey

'what did the governor want?

'i spoke to debbie, she is sore but recovering, will spend a week in hospital but she will be okay

'thats great news

'yea it is, allie your very hot

'thanks babe your hot too... bea smiled

'no i mean hot like warm, how are you feeling?

'my head hurts and a little queasy

'i think you have heat stroke, let me get you something.... bea left the cell and returned a few minutes later with a cup of cold water with ice, a cold wet clothe and 2 tablets

'here take these

'what are they?

'aspirin, franky got them from one of the girls, we keep a bunch in the unit for headache's, stomach aches, high temps and things like that, it will help you.... allie nodded and sat up taking the pills and than laying back down, bea put the clothe on her forehead and allie moved over for bea to lay down with her, bea leaned up on her elbow as she held the clothe to allie's head

'i should have listened to you, it was hot out there. im an idiot

'your not an idiot but you you should have listened, its not like we can do the whole 'no hat no play' crap, we dont get sun often but when it comes its hot

'i feel crappy... allie said moving closer to bea and wrapping her arm around her

'i know but hopefully this will help, close your eyes and go to sleep you need to rest

'im not tired.... allie mumbled as she fell asleep, bea chuckled and kissed her head before getting comfortable, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and decided to have a little nap before dinner

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they sat down for dinner in the food room the woman were loud as they chatted away to each other, bea and her crew were talking about doreen's little boy joshua and how he has started to walk

'how old is he now love?

'he is 10 months maxi, oh i miss him so much.... she said showing the girls photos of little joshua

'he looks like nash thats for sure... said bea

'yea he does.... before anyone could say anything else the woman went quiet when the door opened and juice and her crew walked in and over to the food bay, juice pisked up a tray and went to the line to get served, when the girl shook her head no she nodded towards bea

'give me some food you chinese bitch

'top dog says no

'i dont give a fuck what she says, give it to me now.... juice's voice boomed as she turned to face bea a smirk laying on her face

'you got a problem juice?

'yea i want to eat and these bitches wont let me

'i already said that you and your crew wont be eating.... bea stood up taking a few steps towards juice getting in her face, she couild smell her disgusting breath and it was making her sick

'i warned you and everyone to not touch my girls

'she had it coming

'she protected herself from scum like you, you should learn to keep your hands to yourself juice you may just lose them.... juice swallowed hard at the intense look in bea's eyes,

'you not only hurt one of my girls your hurt my daughter and for that you will pay, not eating will be the least of your problems..... bea took a few steps away from juice and said over her shoulder

'brush your teeth and shower your stinking up the place..... bea heard the snicker coming from the woman but what she really heard was allie's giggle, she could tell that from a mile away

'girls.... she said and they all followed her out of the room and back to there unit

'that was sick bea... boomer bounced around making bea shake her head and smile this woman was just to funny sometimes, boomer always love to see a fight and even be involved but when bea fought she was like a proud mama, bea fought with strength, power and with everything in her, they arrived at there unit and it was time for count, once mr jackson had finished bea went up to the gate as he was locking it

'mr jackson i just want to say thank you for visiting debbie again i really appreciate it

'its no problem bea, i thought if i get updates whenever i can and pass them to you this would be easier for you to know everything

'i really do appreciate it and debbie does too, i spoke to her today

'how was she?

'sore but okay, doc says she will be there for a week probably and than she is moving in with matt and there family

'thats good they could keep an eye on her

'yea there all really good to her

'well i gotta keep going night smith

'good night.... bea went to the kitchen to make a tea, once she made it and for anyone else that wanted she took it and sat on the couch, she only just realized allie wasnt around

'where is allie?

'she is in her cell, she still isnt feeling well love, i just gave her a couple more of the aspirins to take and she is laying down

'i should check on her.... bea went to the cell entering quietly, allie's head lifted from the pillow

'hey

'hey are you okay?

'i just feel a little crappy... bea walked over and sat on the bed touching allie's forehead and cheeks with her hand

;your still a little warm but not as much, have you been drinking water?

'some but not heaps

'allie you need to stay hydrated, here drink this... she said handing allie the cup and she sculled the water

'oh can you get me more please i am really thirsty.... bea returned with a cup of water with lots of ice

'that will keep it cold for you

'thank you babe

'let me get my tea and i will sit with you

'no its okay bea, sit with the others im just gonna lay down and read for a while anyways

'are you sure?

'yes, i have been hogging you and they probably miss you, hang with them for a while and than come to bed after

'okay if you need anything you call me

'i will..... bea kissed allie than left the cell and went back to the couch

'she alright red?

'yea just too much sun, i should really tell the governor to put a cover over the gym area

'yea even a tarp to keep the sun out would help

'i will talk to her tomorrow about it, anyways what are we watching?

'dirty dancing, we only missed the first 20 minutes

;oh sweet..... they pulled out some snacks and nibbled on them, boomer went and asked allie if she wanted any but she declined and thanked her, after the movie finished they all retreated to bed, bea walked into allie's cell and allie was sitting up leaning against the wall, the book she was reading on her lap and she had fallen asleep, walking over she put the bookmark in and put the book aside before gently laying the blonde down

'bea..... allie grumbled and bea rubbed her cheek soothing her

'shuuu im right here, go to sleep.... allie was back to sleep within seconds, bea kicked her shoes off and her pants and jacket and slid into the bed beside allie, allie instinctively put her arm over bea's stomach and pulled bea closer in her sleep, bea smiled it was a different feeling when someone you lay next to actually wants to be there, wants to pull you closer, wants to kiss you, wants to touch you. harry only wanted to hurt her, to use bea like she was nothing so it was very different, stroking allie's warm cheek she kissed it before settling down more comfortably and closing her eyes in fairy land

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later bea was sitting out in the quad thinking about debbie and the little fucker that got her locked up in here, if it wasnt for him juice wouldnt have gotten to debbie and she would never have been hurt, she needed to teach the little jacked up little fucker a lesson, she thought about it long and hard and she thought of something but that would mean asking someone she hated for a favor, standing up she looked at maxine

'maxi come with me, franky you and boomer look after the girls i have to do something

'no sweat red.... maxine followed bea to there unit and bea went to her cell sitting at the little table and began writing, she had told maxine of her plan and although it wasnt the best one they were hoping this person would come through for her after everything thats the least they could do, bea wrote the letter anf folded it up hiding it in her hoody

'we need miss miles

'i think she is near medical the last i saw

'lets find her..... they walked towards the medical unit and they ended up finding miss miles

'miss miles i need something from you

'whats up smith?

'i need you to deliver a note

'to who?

'you still connections at walford prison?

'yea why?

'i want this delivered to an inmate..... she said sliding it subtlety

'who?

'harry

'as in harry smith, you ex-husband?

'yes thats right

'what the hell smith? why would you want to be in contact with him?

'its about debbie so just do it would ya, there will be something special put into your account

'how much?

'you do it today and its $200

'okay fine, my shift ends in 30 minutes and i will go straight there

'good. later miss miles.... they walked off heading back outside

'do you think harry will do it?

'who knows maxi, i mean its the least he can do to help his daughter

'yea true, how will we know if it gets done?

'im sure matt will be told as he is debbie's lawyer

'fingers crossed........

 

linda miles met with one of the guards she had a friends with benefits relationship with outside the prison

'hey i got to be quick whats up linda?

'i need you to give this to harry smith

'why? what is it?

'its from the top dog, his ex-wife and mother of his kid, he needs to read this

'yea alright pass it here.... he hid it in his jocks and smirked at linda

'so tonight?

'yea 9.30 be at my place and dont be late

'yea i know you hate waiting, see you than sexy

'stop calling me that trent

'cant help it, especially when your riding me, like god damn girl you got skills.... he laughed as linda rolled her eyes

'bye trent.... he laughed as he walked back inside, he got through the detector no problems and went to to the bathroom to get the note out, putting it in his pocket he went on his way to find harry, harry was in his cell which was easy to find

'smith... harry looked up

'what do ya want screw?

'here.... he threw the note on his bed 'a message from your wife

'ex-wife

'what ever a message from her about your daughter.....harry didnt waste any time and picked up the letter and he knew straight away it was from bea by the hand writing, he read the letter telling him about what happened with debbie form the kid that planted drugs on her to ending up in jail, juice and what she did to debbie being in hospital. but what really got him was the one sentence that hit him straight in the heart

'you have hurt me and debbie more than you could ever imagine and right now its time to do something for us, get that little fucker and teach him a lesson

 

harry folded the letter and hid it away, since being locked up he had thought about what had happened with bea and what he put her threw and he had felt bad about it, when he finally got sober in jail and his thoughts were clearer it gave him the chance to ting about everything, the way he hurt bea, the words he used to hurt her, the names and beating he gave her and he understood why he was in jail, he had come to terms with the fact that he deserved to be in there and he had chosen not to appeal his sentence, standing up he needed to get revenge for debbie and get this little punk. he cracked his neck and knuckles before leaving his cell searching for him


	12. Chapter 12

harry walked out to the yard and leaned up against the wall scanning the area, harry had his own crew who was very loyal to him, all 5 men came over to join there leader

'smith whats going on?

'that new kid tim where is he?

'over there with blake, he is a cocky little fuker

'whats he saying?

'talking about all the sex he had on the outside and the sluts he fucked

'any girls names? harry asked

'he mentioned 3, tiffany, mariah and debbie.....harry clenched his jaw trying to keep his anger in, harry knew debbie's friend tiffany and knew that tiffany and debbie were not like that

'fucking little prick

'harry whats up? how do you know this kid? harry told his crew about what bea had written in the letter

'what do you want to do?

'he will pay for it, bring him to the shower block in 5 minutes

'we got you harry.... harry went with 3 of the guys inside and headed to the shower block, they waited a few minutes and than 2 of harry's guys walked in pushing timothy inside as well pushing him towards harry

'what the hell? timothy huffed annoyed and confused

'do you know who i am kid? timothy shook his head

'why should i give a shit? harry stepped closer and laughed

'i am debbie's dad, the so called slut you fucked.... timothy physically went white and took a step back

'dont go any where you little fucker.... one of harry's crew said pushing him back towards harry

'why do you speak about debbie like that? why the fuck did you plant drugs on my daughter?

'i was just messing around

'messing around, well i think its time for you to mess around with the big boys.....harry nodded to the boys and they all went in teaching timothy a lesson

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea was lifting weights a few days later and allie was running on the treadmill, bea told allie to not run on the treadmill after having sun stroke a couple days earlier but allie promised to wear her hoody and bea had to agree given how stubborn the blonde was, bea saw miss miles lean up against the cage and bea went over to her pretending to pick up another weight

'a message for you smith, my contact says that harry took care of business, timothy wilder is in hospital with a broken leg, broken arm, 3 broken ribs, broken jaw and covered in bruises and cuts.... bea nodded

'thank you miss miles i hope you enjoyed your reward?

'sure did smith, went all in on black and doubled it... bea laughed

'good call

'good doing business with you smith

'till next time...... bea went back to the bench press and allie looked at her confused, bea winked and mouthed 'later' before finishing off her set, they worked out for an hour before they went inside to have a shower and were now having private time in allie's cell laying together on the bed kissing and playing with each others fingers

'so what was that with miss miles?

'well harry did what i asked for the first time in his life, timothy is in hospital and he will be for some time

'good, serves him right the little fucker.... allie replied

'im glad he was taken care of, now debbie needs to recover fully and all will be good

'well you need to get out of here as well

'you too allie, ten years in here is too long..... allie shrugged

'i cant change that

'well matt will try and hopefully get you out asap

'maybe but as long as your out of here to be with your daughter than thats okay.... bea shook her head and rubbed allie's cheek

'your coming with me, i will break you out of here if i have to

'oh yea? what your gonna make a big prison break for me?

'damn right i am, im gonna come in and drug every single person and than carry you out of here, than im gonna get debbie and we will all skip the country and live in paris or france and live on all the beautiful bread and cheeses that they have.... allie giggled and kissed bea's lips

'your so fucking cute, i would go anywhere with you

'yea? bea said unsure

'absolutely, your my beautiful bea

'your my sexy alliecat.... bea blushed at what she just said but the big smile on allie's face said it was okay

'alliecat?

'yea alliecat, i think it suits you

'i love it, now come give me some lovin'...... bea giggled and connected there lips, it started off with soft pecks which turned more sexual when bea pulled allie on top of herself and allie slipped her tongue into bea's mouth caressing bea's tongue, they both moaned at the contact and bea was loving the feeling of allie's full body weight on top of hers, bea's hands went under allie's shirt feeling all over her soft and warm skin, allie pulled back and looked bea in the eyes

'are you okay? bea smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind allie's ear and nodded

'more than okay but i would be better if we got rid of this... bea said slowly lifting allie's shirt and allie sat up pulling her shirt off and signaled to bea's as well which bea was happy to do so, once she got her shirt off allie lay back on top of bea there lips connecting in a passionate kiss, allie pulled back a little and kissed down to bea's neck and sucked softly on her pulse not wanting to come on full on not wanting to scare the sexy redhead, allie was surprised to feel bea's hand move to allie's bra and undid the clasp and pulled the straps down her shoulder and allie looked into bea's eyes

'are you sure?

'yea im just not sure how far

'thats okay, you tell me to stop if you dont want to go any further

'okay babe..... pulling off her bra she tossed it aside and bea sat up unclipping hers

'let me babe.... allie pulled the bra strap off bea's shoulder following it with kisses to bea's warm skin than did the same to the other and throwing it somewhere in her cell, allie looked at bea's beautiful breasts and it made her so wet, bea laid in front of her so beautiful and looking at her like no one had ever done before,

'come here..... bea said and giggled when allie wriggled her eyebrows cheekily before there lips connected again, the kiss was different and allie was so turned on at this so called innocent woman who moved her hands to allie's ass squeezing it in her hands

'bea... allie moaned as she rolled her hips, she as trying to go slow but bea turned her on so much it was hard, she kissed down bea's neck and chest and than sucked on bea's erect nipple pulling it into her mouth and than going to the other one paying the same attention to the right nipple as well, she felt bea's hand behind her head to tell her to stay in that place and pay more attention, allie had assumed this was the first time bea had her breasts treated so nicely as there was no way harry was anything but rough

when bea loosened her hand from allie's head allie moved down kissing every part of skin she could touch peppering it with kisses, she kissed down to her stomach loving how bea's muscles jump where she kisses and licks, rolling her tongue around her belly button she than kissed down to bea's teal trackies she had on biting on the edge pulling them back letting them flick back to hit bea's skin and bea hissed in pleasure

bea got lost in her thoughts for a moment and her thoughts went to debbie, it didnt feel right to do this right now as much as she wanted to, debbie was still hurt and she couldnt do this right now, she felt allie's hands on her pants and put her hand on allie's shoulder

'wait stop... allie looked up and pulled back worried she did something wrong

'im sorry bea, im so sorry i shouldnt have pushed you...... allie said scared

'no no allie its okay, it just doesnt feel right

'did i do something? allie asked and bea rubbed her cheek

'no sweet girl you didnt, dont get me wrong i want to but it doesnt feel right with debbie being so hurt, im sorry

'dont be, i understand and its okay, i would never push you to do anything you dont want to

'i do want to but i need to know that debbie is okay

'i get it beautiful.... allie sat up and reached for there thrown clothes and handed bea hers and they got dressed, bea felt bad for putting allie through that and she sat there quietly staring at allie

'im so sorry

'hey enough of that okay babe, your worried about debbie and thats understandable, i shouldnt have pushed.... allie said mentally kicking herself

'you didnt push allie, i just need some time is all, i promise you i really want to be with you.... bea crawled over to allie who was now sitting on the edge of the bed and sat in her lap wrapping her self around her kissing her over and over again

'you didnt push anything, i want you allie i really do but it feels wrong when debbie is laying in a hospital bed hurt.... allie laid her head on bea's chest feeling her heart beat

'i understand, when its right

'it will be amazing because it will be with you... allie nodded

'yes it will, how about a snack?

'sure... before bea could climb off allie stood up and walked out of the cell carrying bea both of them laughing at there antics, she sat bea on the bench in the kitchen and they both giggled

'you may be strong but your such a lightweight babe

'as long as im strong thats fine with me

'you definitely are, now what do we have?

'check in the cupboard.......allie opened the cupboard and was surprised

'there is still so much left bea, do you want biscuits, chocolate, lollies, chips or toffee?

'chips please

'here you go and i will have some chocolate, lets sit on the couch and enjoy some quiet time together.... allie picked up a giggling bea and went to the couch putting her down and plopping down next to her, allie put the tv on and was happy to see ren and stimpy the cartoon on

'oh i love this show... allie giggled at a funny part and bea couldnt help but stare at the blonde, allie turned to look at bea and saw her staring

'what?

'your just so beautiful.... allie down right blushed, she wasnt even sure why but she guessed anything that comes from bea's mouth and the way she says it just means so much to her, she stole a quick kiss and than turned and scooted back leaning into bea's arms and bea wrapped her strong arms around the blonde, they werent worried about anyone that wasnt in there crew coming passed because this is h1 territory and everyone knows not to come up this hallway unless they have a death wish, the last girl that did that bea literally dragged her out to the quad and threw her to the ground warning her in front of everyone that no one was allowed there and since than no one has been so its keeps bea happy, they sat together for some time till there crew came in franky and boomer whistling

'hey love birds what you doing?

'just hanging out franky, we were quietly watching tv... bea raised her eyebrows

'yea alright alright i will be quiet but first red we have to figure out what we are going to do with juice because the governor warned us about starving them, says she doesnt want a death on her hands

'i have a plan

'what is it love? maxine said coming over and sitting on the arm chair of franky's sofa

'well................ bea went on to tell them her plan and it will be dealt with tomorrow, franky was to tell the governor who would have a meeting taking most of the guards out of the equation and the ones left could be paid off easily and justice will be dealt

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea was in her cell sitting on the edge of the bed lost in her thoughts, the plan was in progress and franky had already spoken to the governor and now the other girls except for allie who was in the kitchen staying away from bea since they had an argument, bea didnt want allie involved in it all and didnt even want her seeing what was going to happen and allie wanted to be involved especially since it was in retaliation for debbie to which it had cause them to fight last night, they spent last night in there own cells and havent spoken since,

bea looked up when she heard someone at her door

'you ready red? bea nodded

'yea, lets do this.... following franky out of her cell she stopped and looked over at allie who just scoffed at her and turned her head, allie was pissed that bea was treating her like a kid, so many people treated her like that and there was no way she would let her girlfriend do the same

bea took a big breath and than walked off following franky out of there unit and towards the exit for the yard, coming outside boomer, doreen, maxine and now franky were right near juice and her crew ready to grab her, liz was sitting down watching as bea would never put her in danger and never wanted her involved, nodding at franky and her girls they grabbed juice and her girls and bought them over to the cage pushing them all in followed by bea and her crew, they tried to get out knowing that bea would annihilate them and kaz and her crew stood against the door blocking it

'get the fuck out of the way blondie

'not happening, you need to pay for what you did...... unbeknown to bea and everyone else allie was standing just inside the building watching on, she wanted to see what bea was going to do since she kept her away, watching on she saw kaz and her crew blocking from juice leaving

 

'juice you touched one of my crew and not just that you put a hit on her and she was hurt, your very lucky she will be okay because if you killed my daughter i would make sure you would be killed ten times over in the most painful way and throw you in the gutter like the trash you are.... bea spat out, juice visibly shook to see the intensity in the top dogs eyes,

'bring her here.... bea said and boomer and doreen bought juice over to the bench press and sat her down,

'oh im going to enjoy this..... bea said before punching juice in the face and than doreen and boomer pushed juice down and boomer sat on her to keep her there, doreen and franky pulled the weights of the weight bar and handed it to bea, bea was calm but it was like 'the calm before the storm'

'i told you not to touch my girls, in fact i warned you not to touch anyone anymore..... bea said taking a step back and swinging the metal bar striking juice across her legs causing her to scream out, bea hit her 2 more times before stepping back and taking a breath, she turned her back to juice as she cried in agony and her eyes found allie's who was trying to hide, bea didnt like that allie was watching but she also knew that being part of bea's crew she had to be involved, plus allie was stubborn as hell, nodding to allie to come over allie did so and walked towards the cage and kaz allowed her to get inside before closing the gate again, allie was worried for brief moment that because she disobeyed bea's orders she would be copping it as well but when bea beckoned her over and whispered in her ear she calmed down

'i dont like that your here but your part of my crew, if your up for it take over boomer..... allie nodded and went to boomer

'boomer you, franky and maxine bring those bitches over to me...... as they were doing that bea continued

'juice i wont tolerate you touching any woman ever... she said swinging the bar across her abdomen twice, juice could do nothing but take it and in reality she knew it was coming but fuck was she hurting, bea looked at the other girls

'take care of them, im not wasting energy on those bitches..... with that juice's girls were completely pummeled by bea's crew, bea turned back to juice as she knew without juice's word her girls would not have acted

'stand her up.... bea said to allie and doreen so they did so and bea just went at it laying hit after hit after hit on juice, punching her in the face multiple times, the chest, stomach and head

'drop her down....bea huffed out and they did taking a step back from the mess juice was in, doreen handed bea a shiv and bea crouched down beside juice

'you touch anyone again and you will be 6 feat under before you could say boo..... bea said and dragged the shiv down juice's cheek and both arms making sure not too go too deep but that she understood..... juice was a screaming mess and looking at her crew they were just as bad, standing up she kicked juice one last time so hard that there was no doubt her recovering ribs would have more damage and than some, she looked at her crew and nodded for them to follow bea out of the cage stopping at kaz

'thanks for your support

'they deserved it, thanks for not killing them... bea let out a small smile before walking off towards there unit, within a few minutes the alarm had gone off causing the whole prison to go into lock down, all the woman had watched and seen what bea and her crew did but they didnt give a shit about juice or her crew, almost every woman in the prison had run ins with them and juice was always hands on,

when they got back to the unit they all had to ice there hands especially bea which one of them was bleeding, she was in her cell a towel over her hand trying to stop the blood when her door opened and allie walked in, she grabbed bea's hand lifting her to her feet and putting it under warm water to clean it out making sure it doesnt get infected, she than wrapped a clean clothe around bea's hand and told her to sit down on the bed, allie some dressings and a bandage along with a bottle of detol she knicked from the medical unit a couple days ago and pulled them out of her pocket and began cleaning the wound

'its going to sting... bea nodded and allie dabbed the detol and bea flinched

'ah fuck

'sorry baby but i dont want it to get infected especially in this rat infested shit hole.... bea smiled at allie calling her baby, she knew allie was mad at her but her fixing her hand showed her she still cared

'im sorry allie, i shouldnt have spoke to you like that

'your right you shouldnt have, so many people treat me like a dumb kid and you did just that

'i know, i just didnt want you to see all the bad shit in here especially me doing all that, that was brutal

'it was but its not like they didnt deserve it, bea im not a stupid kid, i lived on the streets, i saw and have been threw a lot of shit

'i dont see you like that allie, your smart, beautiful, amazing and i forget that you went through so much, i guess i want you to be innocent

'bea you know we are in jail right? they both laughed as allie finished off the bandage kissing her hand

'i know allie i just dont want you to see that shit, im sorry i hurt you that was never my intention

'i forgive you on one condition

'whats that?

'first if all dont block me out like that again

'i wont i promise

'second thing is i want a kiss and not just any kiss, like a bea smith kiss.... bea smiled and pulled allie into her lap and planted the most sexiest and dirtiest kiss allie had ever experienced taking her breath away, bea' good hand was under allie's shirt scratching her stomach and her other hand pulling allie even closer, pulling back allie leaned her forehead on bea's breathing heavily

'holy fuck, that was definitely worth the fighting.... bea laughed

'good to know... allie sat back a little and smiled

'your beautiful

'you are.... bea countered and pecked allie's luscious lips again

'your cute...... allie said and giggled, god that giggle is to sexy bea thought

'are you okay? after all that?

'i am, they deserved it not just for what they did to everyone but debbie especially, how is she? any updates?

'i havent spoken to her since the first time but mr jackson has been going to see her daily and brings me updates, he said she is recovering well and should be out in a few days

'thats great news bea, so she is moving in with matt and the family?

'yes, mr jackson spoke to matt and he helped matt set up debbie's room and pack up all her stuff

'you know for a screw he is pretty cool

'ye he is, i know i can trust him

'agreed, you know i was pretty jealous of him when i first got here

'why? bea asked confused

'because i saw how close you 2 were and i thought you were fucking him.... bea scoffed

'as if i would, why would you think that allie?

'he would always talk to you, whisper things to you as well

'yea he is telling me the gossip

'i know that now but when i first came i wanted to punch him out

''oh yea?

'yep, damn i had it bad for you since before i even came here, so sexy with your curly red locks, strong muscles, gorgeous eyes, beautiful face and rocking body..... allie said kissing bea's neck

'all that ay

'allie that and more, now look at me im straddling the big bad top dog... allie said lifting her head when bea laughed

'whats so funny? allie said smiling

'you, your just so fucking cute.... bea held allie's face kissing her over and over again

'so you think we are gonna be locked up for a while?

'yea at least the rest of today and maybe even tomorrow

'well i hope they bring food soon im hungry

'aww you poor thing, should we snack?

'yes please...... allie jumped off bea and they walked out of bea's cell

'everyone alright?

'all good red, no injuries

'as if they could anyways... boomer said, allie went and got some biscuits and bea made tea and the 2 of them shared the single couch seat with allie in bea's lap, franky and maxine smiled when they saw how cute they were as allie snuggled into bea's chest and they watched tv together

'your just one little puppy dog aint ya red? franky said as she laughed

'but i would still beat the crap out of you franky

'dont i bloody know it.... franky mumbled making them all laugh, they took lunch and dinner in there unit and than watched a movie together before retreating to there cells, bea joined allie in her cell this time snuggling up together under the blanket

'its fucking cold tonight

'i know babe, should i get the spare blanket?

'i will get it where is it?

'on the book shelf down the bottom.... bea grabbed the blanket and spread it over the bed and slid right into it again

'much better

'i hope they let us out tomorrow

'me too but i doubt it, governor needs to be seen like she is taking action

'but she was in on it right?

'yes she was but its all show for board

'ah yes makes sense, i guess its more private time with my girl... bea smiled

'it sure is..... just than allie yawned

'tired?

'hmm i didnt sleep well last night, i missed you

'well go to sleep beautiful girl, im right here.... allie pecked bea and than turned over being the little spoon and they both succumbed to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so bea took care of business and i guess harry did as well, seems juice, her girls and timothy will learn not to mess with the smith's, bea is not one to ask harry for anything but he was the only one that could have done that


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been trying not to lose this all day because optus has had an outage and been down for like 7 hours, its up now and hopefully will stay working, enjoy and thank you for your constant support

A week had passed since juice and her girls were beat up, the whole prison was in lock down for 2 days which no one really had a problem until some woman began to smell and bea had to confront the governor for the showers so she lifted the ban and allowed the prisoners to roam the prison, it was much more peaceful since juice and her girls were in hospital and all the woman felt it, the following few days went by and bea and her crew were sitting on the top dogs table after breakfast just chatting when mr jackson came over

'smith visitor for you... bea scrunched her face up in confusion

'who is it? i dont know anyone

'you will find out, lets go i dont have all day.... bea stood up and looked at franky and maxine

'you 2 are in charge, watch over the girls

'we will love dont worry.... bea followed mr jackson quietly down the hall and to the visiting room, there was no one there and bea wondered what was going on

'sit down your visitor will be here in a minute

'where is everyone?

'stop asking questions smith and sit down

'fine, your so grumpy you need to get some.... flew out of her mouth and will raised an eyebrow as she went bright red, he didnt say anything but go over to the doors and opened it, bea watched as he put his hand out and another one went in it, the next thing she saw was her beautiful daughter hobbling in with a cane and mj jackson helping her, tears fell down bea's face as she jumped up and went over to her smiling daughter

'oh baby i cant believe your here, can i hug you? bea asked nervously but excited

'of course mum but gently...... bea wrapped her arms around her daughter trying not to squeeze her as much as she wanted to, she missed debbie oh so dearly and was so happy she was here, pulling back she held debbie's face between her hands and kissed her all over it making debbie giggle

'are you okay? are you in pain? do you need anything? 

'mum one question at a time... debbie laughed 'firstly i need to sit down i get tired easy

'shit yea okay come on, i got her mr jackson

'yea thanks mr j.... bea helped debbie over to a table and sat her down before she took the seat opposite and than took debbie's hands

'so how are you?

'im doing alright, i got out yesterday and went to matt's house, they have been so good and tiffany and margaret never left the hospital except once when they went home to pack a bag, matt had no idea what to get them, they set up my room with my j's help, he is pretty great mum

'yea he is

'he is kinda hot too... bea rolled her eyes playfully 

'keep it in ya pants deb..... debbie burst out laughing 

'oh shit mum i think you have been hanging out with allie too much... bea nodded

'she is a bad influence that one

'but you love her.... bea raised an eyebrow

'no no its too early for that

'but you really like her?

'so much deb, never ever felt this way

'im happy for you mum, both of you

'thanks baby, so how are you travelling along?

'well the doctor said i will need the cane for a week or so, i started physio today because i was in bed not moving for so long and my muscles kind of ceased up

'how did it go?

'it was fine, he wants to get me into a pool tomorrow

'is that safe?

'he says yes so i trust him

'thats good, so tell me what else is happening? do you need anything? money? anything?

'i have your card to your bank account so no im good for money even though matt and margaret wont let me pay for anything, although mum there is one thing

'what is it?

'i need a car for when i go back to uni, im further away now not by much but enough to have to catch 2 buses

'so buy one, i have plenty in my account for you to buy a car

'i dont want to use your money i was thinking i want access to my savings that you saved for me?

'no deb not yet, just use my money its just sitting there doing nothing, when i sold the house we sold it for much more than what we bought it for, almost double so there is plenty for you to get your own car, please deb dont argue about it, im stuck in here and i cant do much physically but i can look after you financially, i always wanted to go with you to get your first car... bea said sadly

'dont worry mum there will be plenty of firsts we can have when your out, i promise.... bea nodded

'go buy a car, i dont care how much you spend

''oh so i can get a ferrari? debbie giggled when bea's eyes went wide

'maybe not that extravagant but a nice one at that

'well how about this one? debbie said pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket showing it to her mum, it was a yellow jeep and looked really nice

'thats nice deb, if your happy with it than so am i, i added you to my bank account so just transfer the funds when your ready but get matt to go with you so they dont rip you off

'actually margaret will probably be better, she is a hard ass.... they both laughed

'thats true, listen deb you get whatever you want because all my life there has been nothing good except for you, everything i did was for you and i want you to have a good life, if its a new car you want than get one, if you need new clothes, a phone whatever it is i am so happy to pay for it because your my light in this dark world..... debbie fanned her eyes

'oh mum stop your gonna make me cry

'sorry but i just love you so much and im so happy your on the mend

'i love you too mum..... taking a deep breath and moving slightly to get comfy as staying in one position was extremely uncomfortable

'so juice, what did you do? 

'nothing

'really? you sure about that because i saw juice and her girls at the hospital yesterday as i was leaving, they were out of it and chained to the bed, they clearly had a beating and im guessing that was from you

'would i do that? bea acted innocent and debbie laughed

'yes you would, seriously thank you mum

'anytime baby, no one messes with my family.... debbie nodded knowing this to be true

'so how are the girls?

'there good, you know how they are loud and annoying at times but i love them

'and allie? how is she?

'she is a stubborn one that one

'give you a good run for your money

'you bet ya

'she is good for you mum

'yea she is, i just..... taking a deep breath 'i just cant explain how i feel about her

'thats okay, just give yourself time to feel the feelings and enjoy them

'i will, so how long you got here?

'i dont have long actually, mr j is giving me the stink eye and margaret is outside waiting for me so i have to get going

'i hate to see you leave but im so happy i saw you

'me too mum.... standing up they shared a loving hug and bea couldnt kiss debbie's cheeks enough

'i love you so much deb

'i love you too mum

'listen write to me yea, i know its hard to visit but i really enjoy your letters so i would love more

'sure mum, oh look the cutie is coming over

'you ready to go debbie?

'i am mr j.... she said taking his hand 'oh lucky me to be escorted by you... mr jackson chuckled 

'deb i love you baby

'love you too mum, matt will visit soon 

'okay bye baby

'bye mum.... bea watched as mr jackson escorted her to the door and opened it to see margaret there and she took over with debbie and than came back to bea who was wiping her tears

'you okay smith?

'i just hate seeing her in pain and i hate being in here 

'of what i hear matt is working on your case so hopefully some good news soon enough

'hopefully

'lets get you back inside..... jackson led bea out to the quad and she went to her table where the others were laughing, bea sat down next to allie and nudged her leg causing the blonde to turn around a huge smile on her face

'hey your back, everything alright?

'yea, i saw deb.... this got all there attention and they turned to face bea

'really? how is she?

'she got out of hospital yesterday and is walking around with a cane, she started physio today because she was in bed for quite a while so her body is quite sore and tense but she seems to be holding up alright

'thats great news red

'it really is love, young debbie will be better soon enough.... said liz

'oh i was so happy to see her, i miss her so much

'im sure you do love, as long as you know she is getting better and safe than its okay to be apart for a while, soon enough you will be out of here and living the life you always wanted

'thank you liz.... after a few minutes allie stood up

'im going to the library to get a book anyone want to come?

'i will blondie, i need one for my course

'alright we will see you all at lunch.... she smiled at bea before turning and walking inside with franky, they walked down the hallway and into the library, it was small but it had a variety of books 

'what you lookin for blondie?

'something interesting, a romance maybe

'alright im just gonna be right here so i will find you in a minute.... allie nodded before going down a couple isles, there were a few other woman in the library but no one of significance, allie was looking through the books when one caught her eye and she pulled it out, she was reading the back of the cover to see if she liked it when franky came up beside her

'what ya got?

'this seems good, im gonna take it, what did you get?

'this textbook

'fuck how old is that book? its been bashed over and over again

'i know but i dont have a choice, i need it

'yea i guess so, maybe i should get a novel to read im sick of magazines

'there is a pretty decent selection... they stood together going through a few of them and franky found one she liked, just as they were about to turn to leave they both felt hits to the back of there heads and everything turned black

 

bea and her crew were walking towards lunch when the ringer went off around the prison 

'CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK IN PROGRESS, EVERYONE TO YOUR UNITS..... bea looked at maxine

'what the hell happened?

'no idea love

'shit what about allie and franky?

'get to your units now.... they heard miss miles voice boom from behind them before maxine could say anything, so they headed to there unit and bea became frustrated when franky and allie werent there, the ringer had turned off and mr j was at the gate doing a roll call

'smith, conway, birdsworth, jenkins and anderson

'where are franky and allie? bea asked 

'sorry smith i cant say

'what do you mean you cant say? you better tell me where the fuck they are? mr jackson was about to slot bea for her outburst but decided against getting on the bad side of her

'look smith there both in medical

'what the hell happened?

'all i know is they were attacked in the library but i dont know any details

'well than i suggest you go and find some out before i burn this WHOLE PRISON DOWN!!!!! she screamed with fury

'alright smith calm down, i will go find out

'and i want to see them asap

'i will speak to the governor

'i dont care if you speak to the god damn prime minister just sort it out and sooner then later.... bea snapped and mr jackson nodded before leaving, bea went to the table and flipped it over and screamed

'FUCKING BITCHES....., maxine went over to bea and put a hand on her shoulder

'honey calm down this is not helping... bea took a deep breath and turned to face the taller woman

'i know but you know 

'i know love its allie and franky, your girlfriend and best friend..... bea nodded

'hopefully mr jackson will give us some news soon bea..... doreen said

'hopefully

'listen go to your cell and draw for a bit and when mr jackson comes back i will call you

'yea okay, thanks maxi.... bea slumped her shoulders as she walked to her cell closing the door and sat on the bed, picking up her drawing pad and pencil she needed to clear her head of this anger but it was a struggle, her thoughts kept going to franky and allie and what happened to them, she been drawing for an hour when there was a knock on her door and it opened to show maxine

'bea mj jackson and the governor are here... bea got up and almost ran out to the closed gate

'are they okay? what happened?

''there not saying what happened which isnt a surprise, all we know is they got hit in the back of there heads and novak got a couple kicks to the stomach, they both blacked out but they have woken up, smith i need you to tell them to go to the hospital to get checked out, hopefully its just a concussion but they could have a brain bleed and we need to rule it out

'yea okay lets go.... bea followed them to medical and saw allie laying on her side clutching at her stomach and franky was laying her hand over her eyes

'well look at you too... they both looked up to see the top dog standing there

'red are you guys alright?

'were fine, what happened? bea said walking closer to them and grabbing a hold of allie's hand, allie looked like she was in a lot of pain so she rubbed her back

'we dont know, we were looking at books and someone hit us from behind, the next thing we know it all went black and than we woke up here

'fucking pricks, i will get whoever did this

'we know you will red

'so how are you doing franky?

'just a headache im fine

'allie

'im good... was all she said

'yall a bunch of liars ya know, get your asses to the hospital and get checked out, before you try and argue with me if you dont do as i say there will be repercussions.... they both huffed

'fine.... they responded

'good and dont give them a hard time, just get checked out just in case

'like we have a choice

'well you dont franky so get over it..... bea leaned closer to allie and kissed her forehead

'you be good okay and i will be waiting for you when you get back

'okay..... bea nodded at mr jackson and he came into the room

'there both going to the hospital to get checked out, mr jackson you will look after them?

'of course, i will be taking them myself

'good. i will see you 2 soon enough, bye girls

'bye.... allie and franky said as the top dog went back to her unit with miss miles

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were locked up for the rest of the day and bea was in her cell laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, she had been thinking all afternoon about who would do this to allie and franky and was coming up blank which frustrated her, she just wanted to scream and punch something she was so angry but she needed to stay calm, taking a deep breath to relax her body she closed her eyes to go to sleep but even that was becoming to damn hard, she tossed and turned for about 20 minutes before she got frustrated and was about to get up when she heard the gate open than close and than her own door to her cell opened and there stood allie

'allie... she breathed out like she had been holding her breath since she saw her

'hey babe... bea got up and went over to the blonde 

'how are you? are you okay?

'a concussion and some bruising but im fine

'come here... allie went into bea's open arms and allowed herself to feel the redheads body pressed up against hers, a couple of the nurses at the hospital treated her like a murderer as if she and franky didnt deserve to be treated so they chose to just not interact with them and wanting to get back to the prison, pulling back she kissed bea's lips

'i missed you

'i missed you too, are you sure your okay?

'im fine bea dont worry

'how can i not? you and franky were attacked, where is franky?

'gone to her cell, she has a concussion as well and she was tired, she has been quiet since the hospital

'okay i will talk to her tomorrow, do you want to sleep with me or in your own cell?

'with you please if thats okay?

'of course, i want nothing more, let me get your pj's from your room..... bea returned with allie's pj's and put them on the bed

'umm can you help me please?

'sure

'just slow please..... bea gently pulled allie's shirt off and her mouth fell open to see the bruising on her stomach, most of her stomach had dark bruising which made bea's stomach churn, running her fingers over the outside of it she sighed and shook her head

'its not that bad bea

'yes it is, how much does it hurt?

'about a 8 out of ten

'im gonna get the fuckers who did this to you and franky.... bea said and allie stroked her cheek

'just relax babe, we are both okay, now can you help with my shirt im cold...... allie took her bra off throwing it aside and bea helped her put her shirt on, she changed allie's pants and they both got into bea's bed together, bea laying on her back and allie laying with her head resting on her chest, bea had put on the extra blanket as it was pretty cold, running her fingers up and down allie's back and threw her hair

'are you warm enough?

'yes i am thank you...... they were quiet for a while and when bea looked over at allie her eyes were slowly closing, she was happy allie wasnt hurt more but she had wondered who would do this, was there new girls that came in that she didnt know of? after what happened to juice surely everyone knew not to mess with her crew, deciding to leave it right now she closed her eyes and snuggled into the blonde 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

when they woke up the next morning franky was in an extremely bad mood, they were in lock down still so they were stuck in the unit and had to entertain themselves, franky had gotten up and made herself a tea and boomer and maxine tried to talk to her but she ignored them and went back to her cell, when allie and bea came out of there cell bea looked around

'where is franky?

'in her cell, she isnt talking to anyone

'why not?

'we dont know bea, she came out and made a tea and didnt say anything, maybe your the one to talk to her 

'yea okay i will, allie why dont you go and sit with boomer and boomer be gentle with her

'i will no worries..... bea went to franky's cell and without knocking she entered and closed the door behind herself leaning against it, franky looked up from her book to see bea standing there

'whats wrong? franky shrugged and didnt say anything, bea sat on the bed and looked at franky again

'tell me whats wrong franky

'i didnt protect her

'what? bea said confused

'allie, i should have protected her but look what happened

'franky you got attacked from behind, what were you supposed to do?

'i should have kept her safe and i didnt, what kind of right hand am i if i cant look after just one of our crew? i think i should step down and let maxine step up and doreen or boomer next, i cant protect the family like im supposed to

'what kind of horse shit is that franky? your the best right hand i could ever think of having and i wouldnt trust anyone else, you, your my go to person and always will be so stop trying to put yourself down and accept it, you didnt stuff up, how could you when someone did a dog act and came from behind you both, no franky im taking it and wont accept it

'but bea

'no buts franky, you know exactly how to protect all of us and i will happily put you in charge, if you saw them coming would you have done something? 

'of course

'so than whats the problem? yes you both got attacked, yes your both hurt, no its not your fault and no your not stepping down, im gonna give you some time to really think about this and i will be back and you better have something better to say, if you dont change your answer i will take a break and put you up to be top dog.... bea said standing up and walking out of the cell and went to sit down next to allie

'everything alright?

'she blames herself for what happened

'thats crap

'i said the same thing, just leave her be for a bit and i will talk to her later again, how are you?

'hungry, where is our breakfast? allie sulked making bea smile

'im sure it wont be long little piggy.... bea laughed wrapping her arm around allie and kissing her cheek, maxine and the others watching on as bea and allie giggled and whispered to each other, allie was at the kitchen making a tea when there breakfast came and bea laughed when allie tried to hobble quickly to the gate but due to her injury she was slow so bea went to help her, taking the trays to the table everyone sat down and began eating, bea picked up franky's tray and went to her cell pulling the door open, franky didnt even look up so bea left it on the table

'eat or i swear franky i will make you clean the whole unit.... bea sighed she was trying the whole tough love thing but franky was so damn stubborn, joining the others at the table she began eating

'how is she love?

'she didnt even look at me liz, she is beating herself up after what happened yesterday

'you know what you need to do bea.... bea nodded, she knew but it was a last resort considering what had happened between franky and miss westfall but she wasnt going to let franky kick herself for something that was out of her hands, there trays were collected not too long later by mr jackson and 2 prisoners that had good behavior, bea nodded to mr jackson so he told the girls to move to the next unit as he moved aside to talk to bea

'whats up smith? 

'i need franky to have a session with miss westfall

'she needs to request it smith

'i dont care, i want her to have a session with miss westfall somehow

'the only thing i can do is get miss westfall to come down here for a talk with doyle

'today?

'yes should be okay, just dont say anything yet

'i wont, make it happen.... he rolled his eyes as he walked off, sometimes bea was just too demanding for her own good but he would do it because, well, its bea the top dog and they need her onside to run this prison, everyone knows that smith runs this prison so its best to be on her good side, 

after breakfast allie lay down on the couch as her tummy was hurting, bea went over and sadly smiled 

'your hurting?

'its fine

'i have something to help with the pain, you want some?

'its not strong is it? like narcotics?

'no its not, they will help and make you a little tired

'okay..... bea went to her cell to get a couple tablets and filled a cup with water from the kitchen and went to allie who swallowed them and drank all the water before laying down again

'thank you

'your welcome, here up your head.... bea sat on the seat and allie laid her head on her lap running her fingers through her blonde locks

'hmm that feels nice

'do you need anything?

'im perfect right here with you.... they stayed like that for some time but allie fell asleep after half an hour, maxine came over with bea's blanket from her cell and draped it over the blonde

'we dont want her getting a chill

'thank you maxi

'do you need anything? 

'a tea would be great please, allie was up half the night tossing and turning

'from the pain?

'yea, i hate what happened to her and franky and when i find out im gonna bash those fuckers

'any thoughts? maxine asked as she made bea a tea, all the others were in there units doing there own thing, having the gates closed today was fine by her because bea and her crew could relax and energize themselves

'any newbies come in? i dont think it was anyone that was already here

'hmm let me think.... maxine made the tea and bought it over to bea

'thank you

'no worries, now lets see newbies? ah yes there was 2 new girls that came in a couple days ago

'why didnt the governor tell me? bea sighed

'maybe with the whole juice thing and debbie as well she didnt want to bother you

'it must have been one of them, have you seen them?

'no i havent but when we are allowed out i will find out who they are, i only found out about them yesterday and i was going to tell you but than the bell rang out so i forgot, sorry 

'no no its fine, its not your fault the governor should have told me, find out what you can about them and get back to me asap, i bet anything one if not both did it

'i recon your right, the other woman in here respect you and your rules to touch anyone of us

'exactly

'alright i will go digging for information, im going to have a lay down so if you need me call out

'im good thanks maxi, im just gonna let her rest its what she needs

'she does indeed, first kaz now this, the poor girl needs a break.... bea nodded

'we need to stay closer to her, we all need to travel in a pack for a while. i have this bad feeling something is gonna happen, its freaky

'we will tell the girls we need to travel together as much as possible, i trust your instinct

'you always do

'because your always annoyingly right.... maxine said making bea chuckle 'im going to lay down....... bea sat there happily stroking allie's hair, back, arms and anywhere she could reach to keep her calm and watched tv, she gently put her feet up on the little table and after a while she ended up falling asleep her head leaning back on the wall, liz came out and smiled at the sight in front of her, she got allie's blanket and covered bea the best she could and told the others to be quiet, she looked int he little window to franky's cell and wondered if she should go in and talk to her, franky was laying on her side her back to the door, liz decided to leave it and went to her own cell

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the afternoon allie woke up in a fright and sat up quickly and was panting, she sat up so quickly it caused her pain to her stomach

'ah fuck....the movement plus allie's voice cause bea to wake up and seeing allie in pain she slid closer and wrapped her arms around her

'shuu its okay, just breath through it... allie leaned back into bea's chest laying her head on her shoulder, bea rocked allie knowing how much the stomach hurts to be kicked in it as that was one of harry's favorite places to hit her, 

'i sat up too quick

'dont touch it just lean your weight on me and try and relax allie, i got you im right here

'it hurts

'i know it does, i wish i could take it away from you

'just having you here is enough, all i want is you

'im here for you, always.... maxine and liz were at the table reading a magazine when they saw the whole thing play out and they both cringed when allie moaned in pain

'the poor girl would be hurting quite bad

'she sure will but bea will look after her

'yea but maxi out there when the lockdown is up how will she move around?

'we will have to help her, the governor said no work duty

'that good but bea wont let her stay here on her own, the gates wide open and woman walking around

'i have an idea but im not sure how bea will take it or the governor in fact

'well bea will flip shit if allie isnt protected

'yea, actually i want to see the governor where is a screw.... going to the gate she saw miss miles

'miss miles i want to see the governor

'what for?

'not for you to worry about, take me to see her

';fine..... she unlocked the gate and maxine stepped out

'l will be back soon... she said to liz and a confused bea and allie who were still on the couch....maxine followed miss miles to the governor's office and knocked, hearing a 'come in' she opened the door

'conway for you governor

'send her in miss miles... maxine came in and sat down and the door was closed

'what can i do for you conway?

'as allie wont be able to work for a few days so she can rest we need a way to keep her safe, bea will go mental if allie is left alone for anyone to get to her while we are at work duty

'okay, any ideas?

'yes actually, i think one of the guards can lock allie in so therefor no one can get to her or disrupt her recovery

'no one goes down your hallway unless told so, is that necessary?

'yes if you want bea to co-operate, i know that you and the other screw know about bea and allie being romantically involved and if bea sees allie can be attacked any minute than we both know that she will refuse to go anywhere we also know that bea can cause quite the stir when needed

'yes i know 

'so do we have a deal? 

'okay fine, i will get mr jackson to come and lock her in and check on her every half an hour to make sure she is okay, but conway remember this is a prison not a baby sitting service

'i know that, but governor remember that things dont go the way bea wants them too this prison would not be so tame and i cant hold her back when she lets loose

'is that a threat conway? maxine rolled her eyes

'of course not governor, its just the truth

'okay fine lets smith know novak will be locked in

'thank you governor, one more thing when is the lock down up?

'tomorrow morning, i need to show the board that im taking action

'understood

'conway tell me whats going on with doyle? i have been told she isnt eating and isnt coming out of her cell

'lets just say can you please ask miss westfall to come and see franky asap

'let me see if i can get her now.... she dialed a number and spoke a few words before hanging up, the door opened a few seconds later and in walked miss westfall

'hello ladies, what can i do for you?

'miss westfall can you please go and see doyle, she isnt doing to well

'of course governor, i was just finishing off a few things which are now done so i will go now, 

'good and take conway back with you

'no problem..... maxine walked out of the office and they walked together down the deserted halls

'so whats with franky? whats going on with her?

'yesterday she and allie got attacked in the library and she is upset with herself for allie getting attacked

'like she blames herself?

'yes thats right, she is very down miss westfall, she has spoken a few words to bea and isnt eating

'hmm okay, i will have a chat and see if she will open up but after what happened with us im not sure if she will

'just please try..... they got to the unit and walked inside

'miss westfall im glad your here.... bea said signalling for her to come closer

'maxine filled me in so im going to talk with franky

'thank you for coming, i tried but she just shut me down, should we go to our cells so you could talk out here?

'no i think she would be more comfortable in her cell

'we are going to go to our cells anyways and close our doors to give you privacy, just knock on my cell when your done

'i will..... they all scattered to there cells and leaving bridget to hopefully help franky, bridget knocked on franky's door and opened it, she slipped in and leaned against her table

'go away.... franky said her back to the door still not wanting to talk to anyone, what she didnt realize is that it would be the woman that she felt a strong connection with 

'we need to talk


	14. Chapter 14

franky turned on her back and looked over at the sexy doctor, 'god she is so sexy' franky thought, they stared at each other for a few seconds before franky spoke

'what do you want?

'i heard about what happened to you and allie

'yea and?

'and i wanted to see if you were okay

'like you care... franky scoffed

'why wouldnt i care? just because of what happened between us you think i dont care? dr westfall asked 

'you sure as hell dont show it

'you think so franky? you think i dont see you or watch what your doing? 

'why do you even give a shit?

'because i care about you

'you got a funny way of showing it doc, like really dont waste your time on me

'your not a waste of time franky, i care a lot about you. probably more than i should since you know

'what? since we fucked, since i stuck my tongue down your throat, it was just a fuck doc

'do you have to be so crass about it? bridget rolled her eyes 'you know it was more than that

'than why did you stop talking to me? stop having sessions with me? why have you been ignoring me?

'because i work here and we shouldnt have done what we did

'what do you want me to say? franky said sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her temples and sighing, she had a huge head ache and she was just so tired

'does your head hurt? franky nodded and bridget pulled the door closed and put her folder down on the desk and came and sat beside franky rubbing her back

'its fine

'its not fine franky, have you taken anything?

'yea about ten minutes ago, it should kick in soon..... franky dropped her hands and turned to face the doctor 'why are you really here?

'bea asked me to come and talk to you, you havent been yourself

'she worries to much

'doubt it, why are you in here sulking? bridget said causing franky to chuckle as bridget always got straight to the point with her

'what do you want me to say? i failed allie, she got hurt because of me

'how do you figure franky?

'i told red that i would look after her and the crew whenever needed but when we got attacked i couldnt do anything

'because they came at you from behind

'yea but still

'no franky.... the doctor cut her off 'you cant do that, you dont get to do that to yourself, you both got attacked from behind leaving you no choice but to take it, your both fine and in a couple days will be recovered, if bea isnt angry with you than you shouldnt be angry with yourself..... franky sighed

'maybe

'there is no maybe about it franky, i know you and if you could have protected allie than you would have, stop beating yourself up about it, gee your so stubborn... franky smiled and shook her head

'your kinda hot when your bossy gidge

'franky.... bridget warned

'what? its true, how about you cheer me up like i know you can? franky said putting her hand on bridgets knee basically under her skirt

'franky it was a one off

'now thats a lie, we did it 3 times and i remember you saying no one had made you come so hard in your life.... bridget licked her lips, it was true that is what she said but fucking a prisoner wasnt her best idea, she got caught up with franky and feelings had definitely formed between them and if she were honest they were still there, if she could just take franky and walk out of this place and be together she would, franky saw that bridget wasnt going to answer so she asked another question

'if i got out of this shit hole would you want to be with me? bridget's face softened and she looked franky dead in the eye before nodding

'you know i would franky, you know it wasnt just fun with you, we both developed feelings but we cant act on them again

'why not? franky said moving her hand between bridgets legs and grazing her fingers on her panties causing bridget's breath to hitch

'we cant franky

'i want you, i have never wanted anyone more gidge.... franky moved closer and kissed bridget on the lips, she wanted to push franky off but it was so hard, franky's fingers found there way into her panties and she was rubbing her clit, before anything else could happen bridget pushed franky away and stood up

'we cant franky

'you want to 

'its not the point, i could lose my job... she turned to pick up her folder but before she could move franky had stood up and pushed bridget up against the door her lips kissing her neck

'your driving me crazy gidge, i just want you, thats all i ever wanted.... bridget leaned her head back on her shoulder as franky's lips attacked her neck, she grabbed one of franky's hands and guided it down into her skirt and franky took it from there, they both knew they shouldnt be doing this but neither could help it, as franky's fingers slammed into her bridget's body shook with pleasure

 

once finished bridget turned around and kissed franky

'how the fuck did that just happen? bridget shook her head

'its my charm.... bridget laughed

'yea i guess so, you need to get out of here franky

'i know gidge, my lawyer is working on it, i have been in here for 5 years already and he is trying to get me out, i want out of here and to be with you

'me too but this cant happen again in here, we could both end up in here and i wont be in a suit anymore

'im sorry i know gidge, i would never want to hurt you

'im hurt because your in here, you get out of here and we can make a real go of this

'im on it gidge

'promise me something franky

'what?

'dont beat yourself up about this, what you need to do is find out who it was and why, dont let this bring you down, get back to the annoying franky that we all know and love... franky laughed

'im annoying am i? franky said teasingly 

'sometimes but i can deal with it, i have to go but set up a session when you want

'i will gidge...... she helped bridget rearrange her clothes so she looks professional and than bridget left the unit, franky laid on her bed laughing at what just happened, oh how she was falling for the sexy doctor and she just wanted out of this place and live her life with her, turning on her side she pulled the covers over her and finally felt the guilt of what happen release from her body and tomorrow she would find out who the fucker is that did it.

 

allie and bea were laying on the bed both reading something of there own, bea got them a novel each to read while laying in bed

'do you think dr westfall could get through to franky?

'if anyone can its her, she and franky have a special bond

'a special bond? allie asked confused and thought for a minute 'wait a minute, are you saying that franky and the doc are like together? allie said shocked

'not together but there is something between them

'like what?

'well you promise not to tell?

'of course, spill the beans babe..... bea chuckled at how excited allie got

'they developed feelings for each other and they hooked up a few times

'woah thats crazy, an inmate and a screw, so are they like together?

'no, they want to be but they cant in here, franky has to get out of here

'thats a shit go, seeing the person you want to be with almost daily but not being with them

'yea its hard for franky, she was a womanizer and now she has sworn off woman in general, hasnt been with anyone but the doc since

'how long ago was it?

'6 months ago

'maybe there getting it on now in there..... allie wriggled her eyebrows

'good luck to them as long as it brings franky out of her funk

'yea true

'you cant tell anyone babe..... allie's mouth fell open and she turned her whole body to face bea

'why are you looking at me like that?

'you called me babe

'no i didnt.... bea blushed

'oh yes you did, you called me babe and i love it, say it again..... bea laughed, she knows she did, it just flew out but it felt right, allie's smiling face right now said it meant so much as well

'come here babe'.... bea said and allie moved closer there lips connecting in a soft sensual kiss, allie pulled back and tucked a stray curl behind bea's ear and stroked her cheek with her thumb

'your so beautiful

'your beautifuller.... bea replied causing allie to giggle which was like music to her ears

'your amazing...... allie said and bea blushed as she pulled allie into a hug laying down on her back and pulling allie to lay on top of her, her head on bea's chest

'your heart is beating so fast bea

'it beats for you....bea said and tears sprung to allie's eyes, bea felt her shirt wet and lifted her head to see allie wipe tears

'why are you crying babe?

'its just, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, you make me feel so wanted and cared for

'you are wanted, i want you with me always.... they shared a few loving kissing before they got comfortable and began reading again, allie fell asleep after ten minutes her head still on bea's chest, bea continued to read a little more before she too dosed off her book falling on the bed beside them, maxine had come to talk to bea about something but when she saw the cute sight before her she just pulled the blanket over them and went back to her own cell telling boomer to keep it down, a relaxing day in would let franky and allie recuperate properly but tomorrow they would find out who hurt the girls and get revenge

\--------------------------------

The next morning lock-up was lifted so after breakfast they went out to the yard and sat at the table, franky again didnt come which highly pissed off bea but she would talk to her again later

'allie love how are you feeling?

'a bit of a headache but im fine liz

'how about the tummy? i saw you didnt eat much at breakie

'its just really sore when i eat liz, its fine

'allie you need to just rest and relax so you can heal, so no gym for a while

'yea i know, the boss already told me... allie nudged bea who just smirked at allie's comment, bea herself had been watching the yard especially the 2 new girls that maxine had pointed out to her, both girls didnt really belong to a crew and was just chatting and hanging out with whoever they wanted, one was a blonde and the other a brunette and the brunette haired one looked over at bea, she winked and smirked before turning back to talking to a couple of girls in another block, as bea kept her eyes on them she heard boomers voice

'hey franky's out... bea watched as franky came out and stood about 4 feet from them scanning the yard, bea knew that look she was on a mission so bea got up and walked over to her

'whats going on?

'i know who it was

'how?

'lets just say a couple of our 'friends' from another block heard them talking about it in the shower block.... bea nodded 

'its them there, the new girls

'how do you know red?

'just a feeling, the dark haired one winked and smirked at me

'there dead.... franky went to walk off but bea grabbed her arm

'wait

'nah im going for them

'yes we are but we are about to be thrown in the slot so just give me a minute.... bea went to her table and whispered in maxine's ear

'look after the girls especially allie.... maxine nodded

'of course, dont worry

'i never do

'whats going on? allie asked bea

' no matter what happens stay with maxi okay allie? allie nodded knowingly, bea smiled at allie and than hardened her face going over to franky

'lets go.... they walked over to the girls and bea grabbed the dark haired one slamming her up against the wall and franky doing the same with the blonde

'whats the fuck? they both chocked out

'dont you know by now to never mess with my crew.... bea's eyes burned into hers

'i dont know what your talking about

'the fuck you dont, the question is why did you do it? the girl smirked

'a message from your friend

'oh yea, which one?

'joan.... bea tightened her jaw and pulled back just a little

'yea well tell the freak to go fuck herself.... with that bea and franky went on to bash the 2 bitches laying punch after punch till they fell to the ground and than began kicking them, mr jackson pulled bea off one of the girls and another officer pulled franky back

'thats enough your both in the slot

'it was fucking worth it... bea said 'dont mess with my crew bitches or your dead next time... bea and franky were walked towards the door and bea could see the worried look on allie's face

'its okay... she mouthed to the blonde and with that they were taken down to the slots and thrown into the cells, the bells around could be heard and everyone was escorted back to there units, bea paced for a while not sure what she just heard, joan? how the fuck do they know her? a message? what the fuck? 

'RED.. HEY RED WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA? franky yelled and bea came to her door looking out of the little glass panel

'franky you alright?

'yea yea all good, that was fucking awesome, sweet upper cut you have there, havent seen it in a while... bea chuckled 

'its good to have you back franky

'oh its good to be back, but hey what the fuck the freak?

'i know franky

'i wonder how they know them

'SHUT UP IN THERE!!!! a screw yelled

'OR WHAT? YOU WILL THROW US IN THE SLOT...... franky yelled causing bea to laugh

'dont worry about him red, so the freak sent them in here?

'maybe, i dont know but right now lets just do our time and get out of here it stinks here

'agreed...... they could hear clinks of high heels 'oh shit the governor, your in shit red

'whats new...... bea sat on her bed and than the door opened seeing mr jackson and the governor 

'to what do i owe the pleasure governor?

'what was that about smith? 

'just a little payback governor

'for what?

'for attacking my crew, i sure as hell was not going to stand by and not retrieve payback, those bitches had it coming

'did they say why?

'interestingly yes, it was a message from joan... vera's eyes went wide as did mr jackson's

'you gotta be kidding?

'nope, what i dont know is why, you got any ideas? is she still out there?

'yes, she is on bail, dont know how but she is.... bea nodded

'do a check would you governor, find out what she has been up to, we need to be ahead of her, i know you both dont want her in here

'no we dont smith, alright but this stays between us

''well franky as well but agreed

'fine i will get mr jackson to see what is happening with her, i hope for all our sakes she isnt planning anything

'you and me both governor.... with that bea was locked in and the governor and jackson left

'mr jackson follow joan and find out what she is up to

'what about my shift governor?

'i will get someone to cover dont worry, stay low and dont let her see you

'got it..... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when they got to the unit allie was visibly upset, not that bea was fighting because allie had seen plenty of fights in and been in but the fact that now bea was in the slot sucked big time, she sat on the couch sighing

'it will be okay love, there both okay

'i know but what about me?

'you?

'i miss her already.... maxine smiled, happy to know that bea has someone special for her waiting for her to come back

'she wont be in there for too long, till than you have us

'but i cant snuggle with you's

'i can see if boomer wants to snuggle? maxine wriggled her eyebrows making allie giggle

'i would rather sleep alone she snores

'ah yes true, dont worry allie we will stick together.... allie nodded sadly and than turned her eyes to watch tv for a while, the rest of the day went by and at work duty came by allie was locked in her cell and as mr jackson wasnt there another guard was sent to watch over her although now the 2 girls responsible were now in hospital it was just a precaution, if bea found out they didnt do what they said they would all hell would break loose, the governor was smart enough to know that bea smith has a lot of power in here and anything she wants to happen... does so there is no messing with her, allie slept for most of the time and when she woke the crew were back which she was happy to see, they had dinner and than came back to the unit for lock-up, once finished allie opted to lay in bea's bed reading, 

she could smell bea's strawberry shampoo on the pillow because thats the one that debbie has been sending to her since she came in here, debbie sends bea a care package once a month which has bea's favorite shampoo and conditioner as well as a vanilla body soap which allie just loves and has been using herself, after bea found out how much allie loves it she had asked debbie to send her double for allie which debbie is happy to do, allie dug her nose into the pillow smelling the delightful smell of the redheads hair, she read for a while but couldnt really concentrate as she missed the warm body pressed up next to her, oh how she missed the beautiful redhead, pulling bea's red blanket over her body she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, she tried to cover her face when there was a light knock and the door opened, liz wasnt a stupid woman so knew what allie was doing, she came over and sat on the bed beside the blonde

'can i do anything?

'i just miss her, im being stupid

'no your not, you 2 have created a very special bond between you, its okay to miss her but remember she wont be gone long

'i hope not, surely its not normal to miss someone like this?

'of course it is love, in this unit you have been stuck to each others hips since you met and now she isnt here, im sure she misses you too

'you think?

'absolutely, you dont worry about her and look forward to seeing bea when she gets out... allie nodded

'thank you liz

'no problem, do you want a tea or something?

no thanks im just gonna go to sleep

'alright if you need anything just call out

'i will, good night

'good night..... liz patted allie's leg before getting up and leaving the cell going to her own, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after 2 days in the slot bea was bored, she had worked out as much as she could working up a sweat, push ups, sit ups, jumping around punching the air like she was ready for a fight, all of that and now she was bored and she missed allie terribly, all she wanted to do is grab allie and kiss her, she had woken up from a very raunchy dream with the blonde and had to clench together her legs at how turned on she felt, groaning she had to find a way to burn of the tension so she did star jumps until she heard franky's voice

'oi red what you grunting about in there? getting ya self off ey? bea came to the window and scowled at the smirking woman

'fuck you franky

'if you want babe, lets talk to the governor and see if we can share a cell

'ugh no thanks im good, i have someone much better than you

'you wound me red, what does allie have that i dont?

'a brain to start with.... franky burst out laughing, even bea had a good laugh at franky's expense of course

'dont be like that red, tell me what she has? bea smiled and shook her head

'she is smart, funny and her comebacks are just brilliant, she is mind numbingly beautiful

'i gotta agree with that for sure red, what else? franky wanted to know all about bea and allie, she wanted bea to be able to express her feelings and if she could do it to franky than she would be able to do it with allie, 

'she is strong, stronger than most people i know, she doesnt take any shit from people and her heart is pure, i know it sounds stupid because we are in prison but its true, allie has been through a lot and even after all of it she is so sweet and she keeps me relaxed, i trust her with my life.... bea shrugged like it was a realization she just came too, she trusted allie more than most and thats hard to do, bea doesnt trust easy so thats a huge thing

'you love her dont ya? bea looked at franky like she grew 2 heads 

'nah its too early for that, lets say i like her a lot

'im happy for ya red, now if we could just get the fuck out of here you could get back to your girl

'i recon, im so fucking bored

'me too.... as if there prayers were answered mr jackson came to both of there cells and opened the doors

'your both out, governor said she wants to see first though

'yea sweet lets go... they followed the guard to her office and he knocked and entered

'smith and doyle for you governor

'send them in and you can stay as well mr jackson... all 3 walked in and franky and bea sat on the chairs in front of the desk

'about time governor we were bored 

'it was only a few days doyle, i let you out because you behaved but if your not careful i will put you back

'not necessary miss bennett, how did the look out go? bea asked

'mr jackson has been following her for 2 days and its interesting to say the least

'what do you mean?

'mr jackson... she signaled and he began talking

'i followed her to her lawyers office first and she was there about an hour before she came out pretty angry, she than drove to someone's house and a chubby bold guy answered the door and she went in, i went on foot around the house to try and look in and i saw her giving him an envelope and he opened it pulling out a wad of cash, he put it in a safe and than they spoke but i couldnt hear, he kept nodding to what she told him and not long later she left going home, the next day she went for a drive and ended up at this area where homeless people hang out mostly teenagers and kids, she went up to a kid, he was maybe aboriginal decent, about 15-16 years old and gave him some food and money before leaving and going home, she stayed there for the rest of the night

'i wonder who the kid was?

'yea and what she wanted from that guy? franky said

'whatever it is its not good

'definitely not, governor can you ask my lawyer to come in please? asap, i need him on this woman to see what she will be trying to do

'sure, i will get him in tomorrow if he is free

'great thank you governor, anything i should know about?

'well you might want to know about the girls you put in hospital 

'sure why not

'the dark haired girl is kylie, she has a broken arm and fractured jaw, the blonde girl is tania, she has a broken leg and a broken jaw

'well they deserved it, they shouldnt have come after my girls

'i dont condone it but i understand the way it needs to be.... bea nodded

'thank you governor, can we go now?

'you can, your crew are in work duty right now except novak who is in the unit resting, she put up quite a stink today i nearly slotted her

'why? what did she do?

'complained about you being in the slot and began mouthing off to miss miles 

'you were gonna slot her for mouthing off? 

'novak made assumptions that miss miles is a sex worker..... the governor said and franky burst out laughing causing bea to hold in a laugh

'its not funny doyle

'lighten up governor, she just wants the top dog back you know there close

'i am aware but she needs to watch her mouth, next time i will slot her

'i will make sure she behaves governor

'good, okay your free to go, doyle you can go to work duty and smith im allowing you this once to go and see novak because if i dont im not in the mood to hear her mouthing off again

'i appreciate that miss bennett.... mr jackson took bea to the unit and opened the gate for her to step in

'you have a couple hours work just started, i will walk up and down here and keep this locked

'thank you mr jackson.... he locked the gate and bea went to allie's cell opening the door but allie wasnt there so she went to her own cell, she opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind her, allie was laying facing the wall 

'go away i dont want to see anyone.... bea smiled this girl was just too cute

'is that how you welcome me back... bea asked and allie turned around seeing bea standing there smiling so she got out of bed and jumped into bea's arms

'bea i missed you so much.... bea held allie from under her ass as allie kissed all over bea's face

'i missed you too beautiful girl.... allie kissed bea smack bang on the lips over and over again, bea walked them to the bed putting allie down but allie didnt want to let go and pulled bea with her so she lay on top of the blonde there lips still connected, bea pulled back and rubbed allie's cheek

'are you okay?

'yea but i missed you, i havent slept since you went to the slot

'im sorry but i had to do it

'i know, they were the girls that attacked franky and i

'yes and they needed to be shown not to touch my girls

'im your girl?

'your my only girl... bea replied and kissed allie, there tongue's danced together in a heated kiss before bea sat up on her knees remembering allie's was hurt

'what are you doing?

'allie your stomach

'its fine babe

'show me

'its nothing, its fine

'allie show me... allie huffed but lifted up her shirt, the bruising had gone darker in one area but in another it was getting better as it went yellow, gee they have have kicked her a few times, bea touched it with her fingers and when it came to a really sore part allie hissed and jumped a little

'fuck sorry, see babe your hurt and you need rest

'its boring on my own

'well im here now so lets make a deal

'what deal?

'you have to promise to rest the next 3 days to completely heal and i will be here when you do so your not bored?

'fine like i have a choice... allie huffed crossing her arms over her chest, bea smiled and crept up beside the sulking blonde and kissed her neck

'dont sulk im just trying to look out for you

'i know but i missed you

'and im here now, once your all better we can make out like teenagers and you can also get back to the gym, how does that sound? allie softened and dropped her arms turning to face bea

'yea okay that sounds okay but dont get yourself in the slot again or your in the doghouse.... bea chuckled

'the slot is like the dog house 

'well than no more kisses if you end up there again

'righto boss, come here and lets get some rest, i didnt sleep well either....... they shared a few soft kisses before allie turned around her back to bea and was the little spoon, bea wrapped her arm around allie pulling in as close as possible and they both decided on a nap


	15. Chapter 15

A couple days later later allie had been cleared for work duty but light so she was sitting at the sewing machine sewing up some sheets, bea was typically at the steam press and the others were scattered around the laundry doing other stuff

'novak the governor wants to see you.... miss miles said as she walked into the room

'why?

'i dont know just come on..... allie stood up and walked towards the officer

'boomer goes with her.....bea's voice boomed from behind the steam press causing allie and the strew to turn around

'no smith, governor only wants novak

'i dont give a shit, my crew are not to be on there own so its either boomer or franky? bea challenged and the guard knew not to mess with bea

'fine jenkins lets go

'what about me miss miles?

'your annoying doyle, stay here..... they all chuckled even bea

'boomer watch over allie yea?

'no sweat bea.... bea gave allie a little smile before allie turned on her heels following the guard and boomer, they arrived at the office and miss miles knocked than entered

'novak and her guard dog jenkins for you governor 

'thank you miss miles, tell jenkins to wait outside the door we wont be long.... allie walked in and the door closed behind her

'allie please take a seat.... allie sat down looking at the governor with a confused expression

'what am i doing here governor?

'a letter came for you, it wasnt delivered it was dropped into our mail box

'who is it from? i dont know anyone outside of here

'do you know a anthony novak? allie's eyes went wider than she ever thought they could and her heart began beating fast, she hadnt heard that name for so long but she knew exactly who it was but how did they know she was here? she must have not realized she went mute because the next thing she saw was the governor was beside her shaking her gently

'allie... she snapped her fingers in her face 'allie snap out of it.... allie shook her head and turned to look at her

's..sorry governor

'are you okay?

'um i dont.. i dont understand

'do you know who that is?

'ah yea, thats my brother but we havent seen each other in years, we lost contact so long ago.... the governor nodded as she handed allie a plastic cup of water and than went to sit behind her desk

'well it seems he found you, i have read it as all mail gets read but seen as it was dropped in the box i did it personally

'is it bad? she asked hesitantly 

'i think you would be surprised

'shit i already am, after so long, can i.. can i have it please?

'of course, work detail finishes in 20 minutes so just go back to your unit with jenkins and take time to read it.... she said handing it over to allie 

'thank you governor, i appreciate you taking the time to call for me in regards to this

'no problems allie, if there is nothing else you can go

'nothing else, thank you.... with that miss miles took boomer and allie back to the unit

'ay blondie whats that?

'a letter from my brother

'ya got a brother? is he hot? allie giggled

'i dont know boomer, i havent seem him in years

'why not?

'its a long story, sorry booms i just need some time on my own to read this

'yea yea no worries, im gonna have some tea and bickies, ya want?

'no thanks, i will be in my cell....... allie went to her cell and closed the door, she took her jacket and shoes off before sitting on her bed against the corner, she took a big breath and than took the letter out 

'To my dearest sister

I HAVE STARTED THIS LETTER SO MANY TIMES AND NOW MY BIN IS FULL OF PAPERS, I WASNT SURE HOW TO START OR WHAT TO SAY BECAUSE IT JUST BEEN SO LONG SINCE I SAW YOU SO IM JUST GONNA SAY WHAT COMES TO MY MIND.. I MISS THE HELL OUT OF YOU AND I CANT BELIEVE HOW AFTER SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR SO LONG I FINALLY FOUND YOU, GOD ALLIE I SAW THE NEWS OF THE RRH AND YOUR NAME POPPED UP AND I COULDNT BELIEVE MY EYES, I WAS SO HAPPY AND EXCITED BUT NERVOUS AS WELL, NERVOUS THAT YOU WOULD HATE ME FOR NOT FINDING YOU SOONER, I HAVE HIRED 7 PEOPLE TO FIND YOU BUT IT WAS LIKE YOU VANISHED, IN SAYING THAT I DID GET THE BACKROUND OF YOU WHAT WENT THROUGH AND IM SO SORRY THAT DUE TO OUR ASSHOLE PARENTS YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL THAT, I DONT CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT BECAUSE ALTHOUGH YOU ARE IN JAIL YOUR CLEAN AND I KNOW YOUR STRONG ENOUGH TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS AND COME OUT THE OTHER END, YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SO STRONG 

I MISS YOU ALLIE AND I WANT TO COME AND SEE YOU OR YOU CAN CALL ME, PLEASE I DIDNT KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED UNTIL 5 YEARS AGO WHEN IT ALL CAME TO A HEAD, EVEN BEFORE THAT ME AND LANCE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, WE ARE YOUR BROTHERS AND WE WANT TO SEE YOU, WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH, HERE ARE OUR DETAILS SO PLEASE ADD US TO YOUR LIST OF VISITS AND PHONE CALLS IF YOU CAN, WE WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU

'WITH LOVE ANTHONY

 

allie hugged the letter to her heart willing the tears to not fall, she couldnt believe what was in the letter and she wanted more than anything to see them but she was worried about there reaction to her past, drug, alcohol and prostitution and than there was all the shit with marie

 

bea had come back from work unit to boomer sitting watching tv

'where is allie?

'in her cell, she wanted to be alone

'why? what happened?

'she got a letter from her brother

'oh shit, is she okay?

'dont know, she went in there to read it

'bea love why dont you go check on allie and we are going out to the yard

'yea okay, thanks maxi..... boomer and the crew followed maxine out to the yard and once gone bea went to allie's cell and opened the door, allie was in the corner wiping her eyes of what bea correctly assumed were tears

'allie are you okay? allie looked up her eyes filling with tears again

'bea i need you.... bea went over to the bed and sat beside her blonde beauty and pulled her into her arms 

'its okay baby i got you, im right here.... she rocked them for a little bit till allie finally calmed down

'sorry i got your shirt wet... she said wiping bea's teal top

'dont worry about that, are you okay? boomer said you got a letter form your brother

'yea i did, here.... bea took a couple minutes to read through the letter

'allie this is great

'is it? when i tell them what i have done they wont be so excited to see me

'allie they know about your past and anthony clearly states he doesnt care what you have done because he loves and misses you

'yea but bea there is much more that only kaz knows about, i cant start fresh without telling them both, they will hate me im disgusting

'no your not allie

'i am, i hate myself sometimes when i think about it

'tell me

'what? allie said confused

'tell me what you went through, if you want

'i dont want to

'why not?

'because i dont want you to hate me..... allie whispered and dropped her head not wanting to look at bea as she was ashamed, bea put her finger under her chin and lifted so they were eye to eye

'i could never hate you allie, if you want to to tell me i will listen, i here for you and with you, you can trust me

'i know..... allie breathed out, it was silent for a minute before allie began speaking

'when i was kicked out of home i didnt know what to do, i had very little money so i looked for a shelter and i was given a spot but it was only for 3 months, i had 3 months to get my shit together

'but you were so young

'yea i was but that was there rules. anyways i tried to find work but it was really hard for a couple months as i was young and no one wanted to hire someone young, eventually i found work as a kitchen hand washing dishes and in my spare time i would clean cars for extra money so i could save up to get my own place, i couldnt share because no one wants to live with a kid so i had to get my own place but when my 3 months were up i didnt have enough money and they werent allowed to keep me on but they did find me another shelter, i moved there and for the first couple weeks it was fine but a new girl came to live there and she hated me for some reason, she would talk down to me, call me names, she even trashed my room twice and than one day i got my wages from work and i finally had enough, on my way home i got something to eat and than i went to the shelter to get the rest of my money and go to talk to this lady who i had met 2 weeks before and she had a place for me, fixed rent, fully furnished and cheap so she held it for me and i was so excited to get my own place, i cleaned so many cars and dishes my hands were aching and very dry but it was worth it

when i got to the shelter i went up to my room and it was an absolute bomb site, it wasnt only trashed but i had clothes ripped up and photos of my brothers destroyed and to top it off all my money was gone, all of it like it didnt exist, i knew it was that girl so i charged into her room and she was sitting on her bed a smug look on her face and i confronted her

'what did she say? bea asked

'she said and i quote 'finders keepers' i was so angry and we got into a huge fight, i broke her nose and 2 fingers and she broke 2 of my ribs as well as my arm, we were yanked apart by the security we have there and it was all blamed on me so i was told to pack my shit and leave, i tried to tell them what she did but because i was in her room and i threw the first punch i was to blame, so i packed my few things that werent destroyed and left the place, when the anger dulled down the pain came full ball so i went to the hospital and i ended up staying there for a week due to my injuries, they tried to help me out through these church people but due to me being gay they werent interested in housing an abomination 

'wow thats rediculous

'i guess everyone has there own ways bea

'yes they do and they can go by the bible or god or whatever but the bible also says 'do not judge' and thats exactly what quite a few people do, i just hate that you went through that

'that was the easiest part, it doesnt get better so be prepared unless you want me to stop?

'i dont, keep going please.... allie nodded

'so after the hospital i had 2 broken ribs and a broken arm but no where to go so i went to a park close by with my back pack and slept there for a while, i had my last paycheck so i was trying to eat just little bits whenever i needed and i would fill up my bottle with water from any tap, i also used chewing gum to tame my hunger because i had no idea what to do next, it took 4 weeks for me to heal properly and i went back to the hospital to get the cast removed, at that time i hadnt eaten for 3 days so they gave me a hot meal and than off i went again, that night i was walking around trying to find food when i took a wrong turn and ended up on some strip that looked dodgy as hell, there were woman dressed in barely anything and guys driving passed and picking them up, i knew what it was and what they were doing, one of the ladies came over to me and asked if i was lost and i told her i was fine, she asked if i had eaten and i told her i ate today and than 3-4 days ago, she was really nice and offered me some money but i didnt take it because i dont take charity, i was stubborn and didnt know any better

'anyways we got into talking and she told me what happens on that street, all the woman are prostitutes trying to earn money to eat and live, i told her i wanted in because i cant keep living like this, she told me no but i finally convinced her to let me do it, she was the as they say 'boss' in the area, she was blonde and pretty and had this aura about her, her name was marie and she said i could be one of her girls but i told her i dont work for anyone but myself so she just let me be, so i started selling my body and i hated it more than anything, after a few weeks i got roughed up from one of the new guys and marie helped clean me up, i was still living on the streets sleeping wherever i could so she took me to her place and cleaned me up, the pain was bad so she offered me something to help, i didnt realize that it was ice till later on, i went back to work the next day and i found myself craving ice so marie would supply me and i would sleep with one of her regular guys for a hit and do my own thing, after 2 years i got roughed up again but worse than before, the guy tied me up and bashed and raped me and than left me for dead

'im so sorry that happened to you.... bea said taking her hand

'i guess it comes with the job.... allie shrugged

'no allie it doesnt and its not part of it, what you did for a job wasnt ideal but you did what you had to do to survive

'maybe, anyways so marie found me and rushed me to the hospital, i had broke ribs, broken jaw, broken wrist and covered in bruises and blood, i was in the hospital for a month and marie was there for me the whole time, we built a good relationship at that time and i trusted her, after i was let out she asked me to live with her and her son danny and i agreed because she said she would look after me, in a matter of 3 weeks we had gotten a lot closer and started sleeping together and than she moved me into her room, it was a huge mansion and apart from the 3 of us others would come and go but marie told me it had nothing to do with me so i just went on with life, marie not only fed me she also clothed me, put a roof over my head, looked after me and gave me drugs whenever i needed or wanted, we would get high and than be together. sorry you probably dont want to here that

'its your past and i asked to here about it, go on

'danny was 11 at the time and we got close, always hanging out and i was able to take him out to the movies, bowling, beach anything we wanted to do marie was happy to let us but i didnt find out until later that the car and phone she gave me were tracked so she was watching every move i made down to the last detail, we were together for almost 2 years and i was mostly happy but one day danny went into his mums room which was now ours and he found this passage area,like he pulled a book from the bookshelf which no one ever uses and a door opened up and we saw a camera room, cameras for the whole house inside and out, plus in my car and the tracker for my phone, what i saw on some of the cameras were not to be seen by danny so i covered his eyes and told him to go to his room which he did so, after he left i sat on the chair and i couldnt believe what was happening, they were different rooms of the house and she was running the prostitution ring from there now, i know thats how i met her but it was out in the street and she had also told me she stopped because she didnt want danny to find out what she was doing as he was at the age to understand

'so she was running it in her own home? with her son there?

'yep, but it wasnt just that it was happening, a few of the girls were getting hit and smacked around and forced which was clear to see, i wanted to talk to marie but before i could move she came into the room and started going crazy at me and we got into a fight, i told her it was wrong what she was doing especially with danny in the same house, than she pressed some button and 2 huge guys came running into the room and she told them to take me to a room and get me ready, i was confused and tried to fight them but they were so strong, i ended up in a bedroom and tied to the bed, all my clothes were cut off and guy after guy were sent in to do whatever they wanted with me..... allie bit her lip as tears fell down her cheeks, bea the sweet woman that she is wiped her tears and rubbed her cheeks

'you dont have to go on allie, its hard for you to relive

'it is but i need to finish this now that i started

'okay im listening

'it went on for 3 days to start with, i was tied, raped and slapped around a few times, i never saw marie in that time but after 3 days she came into the room and cut the ties off as she sat next to me handing over a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water, i remember her saying 'this is what bad girls get' 'you betrayed my trust' she went on about her doing everything for me and that i didnt deserve it, she got her security to take me for a shower and get me cleaned up before going back to the same thing, it went on for a further 2 weeks until one of the guys who had just started as security for her saw how bad i was and he told marie that i was dead so she told him to dispose of me, he was actually a new guy and wanted to give me a chance so he had lied to her, he told me to play limp and got me out of there and into his car, he drove me to the hospital and left me on the seats outside apologizing for being so hurt, he had literally saved my life and i wish i could see him again, his name was mathew fletcher, if it wasnt for him i would be dead

'so a passing nurse found me and called for help, i was in the hospital for 2 months from my injuries and physiological issues, i had to undergo counselling before they could let me go but my counselor ended up being kaz which to be honest was the first person in my life to help me, i had no choice but to get clean but it was so bad i dont even know how i did it but with kaz's help i got threw it, when i was released from hospital kaz said i could live with her for as long as i needed which i was so great full for, i ended up relapsing 2 weeks later but kaz stayed by my side to get clean again cleaning me up and never leaving, when i finally told her everything i went through she was so angry at marie and the guys for taking advantage that she created red right hand, i didnt really want to be involved but i felt like i owed it to her after everything she did for me

'you know she regrets getting you involved allie?

'i know she does, to be honest going after the guys that did that to me felt good and that i was getting justice, as you know we ended up getting caught and going to barnhurst for 3 months than here where i met this sexy redheaded topdog...... bea giggled and blushed

'the whole thing is crazy allie, where you are now to where you were is such an achievement, yea okay your locked up in here but its not the end, you can do your time than get out of here and make a new start in life, your young

'thats true but now when i look at my life im glad i got locked up

'why is that?

'babe i got a sexy girlfriend and a family, on the outside up until i found kaz i had no one, i thought marie was my family but she clearly wasnt.... bea smiled

'well me and the girls definitely love having you around, you go alright... allie smiled

'gee thanks babe

'are you okay? after telling me everything?

'yea i am, thanks for listening, but bea now do you understand if i tell anthony and lance they will be so disappointment and disgusted

'you dont see it do you allie?

'see what? allie said confused

'your one of the most amazing people i have ever met and i am so lucky and happy to have met you.... allie blushed bright red and bea chuckled

'oh look how beautiful you are when you blush

'baaabe... allie nudged bea playfully in the shoulder

'your so cute..... bea wrapped her arms around allie pulling her close and kissing her lips

'your brothers would be proud to see how far you came from nothing

'ya think?

'i know baby 

'i love when you say that

'say what?

'baby, hmm say it again.... bea smiled

'baby... bea whispered

'hmm again... allie said and bea chuckled

'come here baby.... bea pulled her forward and before allie could react bea flipped them and allie's back hit the mattress and she was giggling

'bea your so strong

'i hope so, cant be top dog and be a weak bitch

'your never weak, your the strongest person i know.... allie ran her hands up and down bea's strong arms, bea leaned down and kissed allie slipping her tongue in caressing allie's tongue only pulling back to breath

'fuck your good at that babe

'as are you... bea countered

'can we just lay down for a while please bea?

'of course baby.... bea laid down half on top of allie and there legs crossed, both of there arms around each other and they got comfortable, they were laid there for about ten minutes and bea thought allie had fallen asleep until she heard her croaky voice

'thank you for being here for me..... allie said and bea could hear the sniffling in her voice so squeezed her tighter and kissed her cheek

'anytime... bea whispered back, by the time the girls came back to the unit they were both asleep and liz put the blanket over them both and left them to sleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day allie was walking down the hallway going to work duty, she was on her own because she went to see mr jackson about putting her brothers on her visitors list and calling list, he said it would be approved in 2 days which was fine by allie, she was passing the closet where her and bea first met, the one where allie was scared and turned on when slammed her up against the bench and she couldnt help but smile, she got scared when she had taken a step passed and than someone grabbed her around her waist and covered her mouth before dragging her into the closet, she tried to fight it but stopped when she heard the sexy raspy voice that owned her heart

'its me allie, calm down baby... allie stopped fighting and bea moved her hand so allie could turn around

'you scared the fucking crap out of me babe

'sorry but i needed to get your attention

'and you couldnt just call my name?

'where is the fun in that allie? plus i was trying to do it quietly because we sure as hell dont need others finding out about us yet... bea chuckled

'well you got me here now what can i do for my queen? allie bowed cheekily 

'hmm i just wanted to do this... bea said kissing allie on the lips 

'well dont stop now it was getting good..... bea laughed and pulled allie closer as there lips attached into a soft kiss

'babe how about work duty? we will get in shit and i dont want to go to the slot

'dont worry about that, i already paid off miles, she loves those horses

'good riddance i say, the more time i get with you the happier i am

'just what i love to hear baby.... bea said lifting allie onto the bench and she stood between her legs

'damn that was hot.... bea smiled before kissing allie as her hand ran under her shirt on her back scratching lightly, allie moaned as bea's tongue glided along her own, they stayed there for the next 15 minutes making out like teenagers and bea felt allie's legs tighten around her body and bea wondered why she kept doing it, pulling back they were both panting

'whats wrong?

'nothing.... allie said flushed

'why do you keep clenching your legs? bea asked totally oblivious, allie knew about bea's sex life, well so called sex life meaning she wasnt able to have an enjoyable one so the confusion on bea's face right now was really cute, 

'lets go back to the unit yea?

'yea okay but be subtle

'i will try, let me go ahead and you trail a little behind, i will meet you in your cell

'okay... once last kiss to bea's lips allie slipped out of the closet and couldnt help but to make one last smart ass remark

'hey were coming out of the closet.... bea giggled and shook her head at how cheeky this girl was, after a minute she too walked out and followed allie's path, when she got to the unit she went straight to her cell and closed the door behind her, allie used her finger to summon bea towards her which bea happily did so pulling off her jacket, t-shirt and shoes leaving her in trackies and singlet, she laid down on top of allie her the bottom half of her body slipping between allie's legs, they began kissing and again allie's knees clenched around her body so bea pulled back

'allie whats wrong? is it me?

'no, well yes, i mean oh my god.... bea took in allie's flushed state

'do you want to stop?

'no, ugh i dont know how to say this because im never shy of this kind of thing

'what do you mean?

'im wet.... allie said and it clearly didnt click for bea

'do you want a towel? bea asked unsure

'no babe i dont think you understand, im wet, us kissing and being this close is turning me on

'oh..oh OHHHH.... it finally dawned what allie was meaning, what allie didnt expect was what bea said next and she thought she might come just from these words

'c..can i feel? allie looked at her intently before she nodded, what allie didnt know is that bea had spoken to franky about sex a couple days ago and got some pointers which were helpful but also embarrassing due to it coming from franky in general because she kept being vulgar which who franky is, 

'yea....allie replied, bea ran her fingers over allie's cheek down her bod and into her pants and panties, bea was met with warmth first and than wetness, she knew this was a good thing from what franky told her, the wetter the better, she rubbed a finger over allie's clit and allie inhaled deeply,

'babe... allie moaned out, there eyes were locked the whole time and bea literally watched as allie's eyes turned black, bea pulled her hand out and licked it clean

'yum, i want more.... allie's mouth went dry but her mound double in wetness for sure

'are you sure your ready for this? bea nodded

'i am, i have wanted to for a few days and now that your healed nothing is holding me back, unless you dont want to?

'oh yes yes i do bea

'its just i never did this but i really want to

'bea im so turned on right now that anything you do will set me off, just go with your instincts... bea nodded, she kissed allie first before sitting up straddling allie's hips, she moved her hands down to the hem of allie's shirt and looked up at allie for permission

'can i?

'yea... allie said, allie came up a bit and bea pulled her shirt off followed by her bra throwing them wherever they landed and looked down at the beauty in front of her

'beautiful, absolutely beautiful... allie blushed bright and bea couldnt help but smile, leaning down she peppered kisses all over allie's neck and chest before pulling a nipple into her mouth and allie moaned out, bea moved from one nipple to the other paying them both some attention, bea kissed down her torso stopping at allie's belly button and swirled her tongue around it before looking up as her fingers trailed along her pants

'may i? allie nodded unable to form a sentence so bea scooted down and pulled allie's pants and panties off dropping them to the floor

'bea.... allie breathed out 

'yes baby?

'its not fair that i am naked but you have all your clothes on.... bea chuckled 

'i guess i should make it even.... allie isnt sure where this confident woman came from but she was definitely excited to see and hopefully have all of bea, she watched as bea stripped herself of her clothing and blushed when allie's eyes ran all over her body, she was now kneeling between allie's legs gently rubbing her hands up and down her soft creamy skin

'your so soft... bea said and allie shyly smiled, she doesnt know why but bea can make her feel like a shy teenager, bea began to kiss her way up allie's legs nipping and sucking in different areas and she could feel allie shaking

'your shaking.... bea said without stopping her lips trailing up

'its cold.... allie responded as her breathing got heavier, bea had to admit seeing allie like this was something else, franky had told her to go with her instinct, 'you cant break her' she said so bea was doing just that, as she got to allie's thighs she spread her legs open further and looked down to allie's mound to see allie was dripping wet and bea now understood it was from her and very much a turn on, bea looked up and smirked with confidence before she laid on her stomach and took her first swipe and allie bucked into her mouth straight away

'oh goooood...... allie moaned as bea continued her assault on her, bea licked softly to start with wanting to get accustomed to this new thing she was doing, she circled her tongue around allie's clit before sucking it into her mouth, allie must have liked that because she moaned louder and put her hand on the back of bea's head to hold her there, it was rough knowing this was all new to bea and allie would never want to scare her but fuck bea was amazing with her tongue, bea wasnt scared when allie held her in place because franky had told her everything that could and would happen, franky said if they hold your head in place it means concentrate on that area so bea did just that, she paid a lot of attention to her clit rolling it around again and again

'you taste amazing.... bea mumbled and bea was sure allie got wetter just from that, fuck having allie like this was more than she could imagine and couldnt wait to do this all over again, bea had her hand over allie's torso and could feel the muscles react to her touch, allie's breathing was getting heavier and franky's words came into her head again, 'when she is close push 2 fingers inside of her and that will elevate her orgasm, so bea did that and after a few thrusts and combined with sucking on her clot allie's whole body stiffened and she moaned out bea's name pulling the pillow over her face for others not to hear, bea worked her through her orgasm and than she fell back limp against the shitty mattress, bea pulled out of her and sat back looking at allie's chest heaving as she breathed, the pillow was still over her face so bea crawled up beside her and moved it

'are you okay? allie nodded but didnt speak just yet unable to form a sentence, she pulled on bea to lay on her chest and bea did just that listening to allie's heart beating so fast, after about 15 minutes allie found her voice

'that was amazing babe.... she croaked out her voice course, bea looked up and smiled

'yea?

'yes, no one has ever done that for me

'what? bea asked confused

'looked after me, cared for me, i know this is all new to you and maybe even scary but you are fucking amazing babe... bea chuckled and kissed allie

'and you taste fucking amazing

'i bet you taste better... allie said flipping them so she was on top of a giggling bea

'allie.... bea squealed

'its your turn beautiful, are you sure your ready? bea nodded

'i am but im nervous.... allie stroked the side of bea's face 

'do you trust me? bea nodded

'absolutely allie

'just go with me, if you get scared just tell me to stop, no problems and i wont be offended.... bea nodded

'okay, i trust you allie... allie kissed her lips

'good...... allie was always going to do this slow knowing some of what bea had told her about her past, they kissed for a couple minutes slow and sensual and allie slowly rubbed the sides of bea's body to see where she would react badly to anywhere imparticular, it went fine so allie pulled back a little and smiled at the beautiful woman below her, she moved her lips to bea's neck and chest kissing and sucking on her pulse point feeling bea's pulse beating in her mouth, she kissed down to her breasts and sucked on her nipples eliciting moans to escape bea's mouth and allie was loving it, after paying some much needed attention to her breasts she moved down to her stomach kissing all over and than bea froze so allie's pulled back

'sorry are you okay?

'yea no im sorry, i didnt mena to freeze

'are you okay?

'yea, its just on the right side i have a scar that has some really bad memories connected to it.... allie looked down and saw the scar, it was about 10cm's long and angry looking

'can i? allie asked and bea nodded, allie first ran her fingers over the angry scar before she kissed it, bea felt tears spring to her eyes to have such tender hands on her especially on her scar, bea never let anyone close to her except debbie and now allie, bea touched allie's cheek and she looked up

'im ready.... allie smiled and nodded

'you sure?

'yes..... allie started all over again from kissing bea's lips, her neck, chest, breasts and than stomach before she moved lower to lay between bea's legs, she looked up at bea once last time and took a very slow and tentative swipe of the divine taste of the red head, she heard bea's intake of breath and the gentle moans which she loved, she licked softly and gently not wanting to scare bea and not being rough and fast, she could feel bea's body change as her orgasm started to build upon her

'fuck allie..... bea moaned and allie took that as she was close so she pushed 2 fingers into bea and it didnt take long for bea's body to bound up as the orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, allie held her down the best she could but watching bea come done beneath her hands was so sexy to watch

'i got you babe, i promise..... allie kept her fingers inside bea and moved up to hold bea in an embrace as she went through the motions, eventually bea had calmed down and allie removed her fingers and wrapped both arms around the beautiful redhead as she began to relax and snuggle her face into allie's neck, after a few minutes bea's breathing returns to normal and she looked at allie

'thank you

'for what babe?

'for treating me the way you do.... allie smiled

'your a queen and i plan to treat you like one, how was it? do you feel okay?

'i feel amazing baby, your amazing

'your amazinger... allie countered causing bea to giggle, they shared a few kisses before bea began shivering

';cold? allie asked

'yea..... allie pulled the blankets over them and together they fell asleep happy to be with each other


	16. Author's note

I HAVE THIS CHAPTER READY TO GO BUT WHENEVER I POST IT IT CLOSE THE SPACES AND IS DOWN RIGHT BEING AN ASSHOLE, I HAVE TRIED POSTING IT 20 TIMES AND I KEEP DELETING IT, THE WEBSITE IS BEING A DOWN RIGHT PRICK TO BE HONEST, ANYWAYS MY APOLOGIES FOR BEING LATE I WILL POST IT WHEN I CAN, IM DEFINITELY NOT ONE OF THOSE WRITERS THAT JUST LEAVE THE STORY AND NEVER FINISH IT, I LIKE TO UPDATE AN LEAST ONCE A WEEK OR COUPLE OF WEEKS, I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER OUT SOON ENOUGH, THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for this chapter, when i post it half of it is one big paragraph and i have tried to fix it but i just cant so hopefully this is a one off and you understand it, it has been so frustrating trying to post this chapter and i have had it finished for a week but the formatting issue has driven me crazy

bea woke up first when she heard the count for ten minutes, turning her head she saw allie practically laying on top of her there legs entwined and allie's arm wrapped securely around her waist, a smile came across bea's lips when she remembered what they did, for the first time ever bea felt so safe with someone other than debbie

harry was so mean, angry and abusive to her that she had put up stone cold walls and never let anyone in, yes sure she had her crew which she really did love like family but when allie came into the prison there was something different from the start, that first time in the closet when she had allie pinned up against the bench wondering what she was doing or who she was had bea's nose full of allie's addictive scent, her hair smelt like strawberry and bea was enticed from that moment, she felt it in her gut and the butterflies had made there first appearance in forever, when allie told her who she was and they started talking she found it easy to open up to the blonde, she hadnt told allie the whole story about her and harry but she had told allie more than she had told anyone else even her lawyer

her lawyer begged her as well as debbie to open up about what had happened between her and harry to lessen her sentence but bea refused saying she would not be humiliated by him anymore, the news had already caught onto what had happened by gossip and that was enough, bea had seen the headlines 'battered wife takes revenge 'beaten mother loses it' and her favorite 'woman takes on abuser, she didnt mind them because they were all true, harry had pushed it too far and he made her snap, he could do whatever he wanted to her but when it came to debbie that was not happening, she lost all control when he put his hands on her and if it hadnt been for debbie calling out to her to stop she would have killed him, it wasnt like he didnt deserve it and debbie needed her mum, when she heard debbie's voice she went over to her and held her while she waited for the police and ambulance, debbie and harry were taken to the hospital and bea went with debbie although later that day bea was arrested, luckily matt and margaret stepped in for bea and looked after her, helped her get her own place and keep her studies up, they have her over twice a week for dinner and margaret always sends over an order of shopping for debbie to keep her fridge and cupboards full,they counted bea and debbie as family and would do anything to help, although now debbie lived with them and bea was extremely thankful for that

bea was greatful that matt had gotten her a light sentence of 5 years for self defense instead of the attempted murder charge they had originally tried to hit her with but after looking at bea's medical files and photos of injuries she had been taking for years the charge had lessened, matt also got harry put away for longer than he would live so bea was happy about that, a lot of information came out about bea and harry's relationship but she would hold onto the worst of it as she didnt want people to judge her for staying with an abusive guy with her daughter, she didnt want to be called a bad motherfor keeping harry around, the thing that people dont understand is when your in that position its so hard to leave because he always threatened to hurt debbie knowing thats her weekness, she was bought out of her thoughts when soft lips kissed her cheek and bea smiled as she turned to face allie

'good morning beautiful.... fuck.. allie thought her morning voice is so sexy

'good morning babe, how did you sleep?

'really well, you?

'i always sleep well cuddling up to a sexy redhead.... bea chuckled 'are you alright with everything that happened between us? allie asked unsure

'i definitely am, thank you for caring for me, for looking after me

'i always will, you did the same with me, no one has ever treated me like you have.... bea smiled and kissed allie

'we should get up for count allie

'but your so comfy... allie groaned

'i know but we kinda have to, how about you and me later? we can snuggle

'sounds good..... they both got up and got dressed before going to there cell doors, bea blushed when her eyes looked over at franky and she winked and than laughed

'you done there doyle?

'yes mr j.... after count they went to breakfast than to the yard, allie, boomer and maxi went to work out, liz and doreen went to the unit to get a magazine and bea and franky sat at the top dogs table

'so red how was your night? bea blushed red and franky laughed

'that good ay? bea nodded

'it was great franky

'so you 2 finally sealed the deal?

'dont be an asshole franky.... bea warned

'im not i swear, i really want to know how it went

'well than yes we did

'so how was it? was it one way or did you reciprocate?

'both ways, i actually started it

'well good ole red started it ay, so how does it feel to have a woman lose control under your finger tips?

'fucking amazing, i was so nervous but thanks to your tips i think i did alright

'oh i know you did especially when i got up to get some water and i heard blondie moan your name.... bea blushed even more redder

'oh god.... bea groaned

'yea she said that too.... franky laughed when bea nudged her shoulder

'fuck off.... bea laughed along with her

'so little miss 'im straight' has a lady boner ay? always knew you had it in ya, everyone does

'yea yea smart ass, god franky i feel like a teenager with her

'love would do that to ya

'nah its too early for that franky, we are still learning about each other

' im happy for you red,,,, doreen and liz came out and joined them and they all laughed when they looked at the cage and saw boomer using allie as a weight bar

'there trouble together

'oh tell me about it, boomer really likes blondie

'im glad she fits in with you all franky

'was there really any doubt, i mean allie literally gets along with everyone,

'yea true

'hey red look new inmates.... they looked over to see a group of woman following the governor and mr jackson, normally it was just a couple screws so wondered why miss bennett was leading the pack, her question was answered when she saw one of the woman, the woman who is pure evil and has come for bea and franky since day one

'is that the fucking freak? franky said standing up with bea, everyone in the quad went quiet for a few seconds till they all started chanting

'FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK!!!!!!! bea and franky stood watching the woman chant, spit and call out names towards the freak,

'THATS ENOUGH!!!! bea's voice boomed though out the yard and they all stopped, 3 prisoners stepped in front of the governor not wanting to let the freak in

'move prisoners...... they werent budging so bea whistled and got everyones attention, she nodded her head for them to get out of the way and they did, the governor walked passed her and nodded a thank you, when the freak walked passed she smirked at bea and bea went to launch at her but franky held her back, by now allie, maxi and boomer had come over as well

'who the hell was that? allie asked

'lets go... bea said and they all followed her to the unit, bea paced a few times as everyone took a seat

'did the governor tell you about this bea?

'no dors, how the fuck is she here? she is supposed to be out side till her trial and if she was to end up inside it would be at another prison

'who is she? whats happening? allie said worried to see bea so angry and worried.... bea stopped pacing and went over to allie sitting down

'that woman is known as the freak, did you ever hear im the paper or news about the governor setting the prison on fire and an inmate died?

'yea, wait thats her?

'yep but there is so much more than that allie

'like what?

'why dont i make tea and we can explain everything to allie love?

'thanks liz...... they were seated at the table in there unit and they all told allie about the freak, from the fire to jess and she trying to kill franky and bea and also threatening debbie

'fuck, she is dangerous and why would they let her back in here after her history?

'dont know babe, fuck the woman are gonna want to kill her, what a fucking mess

'what do we do bea?

'maxi the first thing is to talk to kaz?

'kaz? allie asked surprised

'yea, the letter kaz got from joan from outside well that joan and i need to talk to kaz to warn her

'alright lets go talk to her, we are trying to get our relationship back to what it was and she will ruin it all

'i wont let that happen allie, i promise, come on lets go.... they entered the unit a few minutes later, kaz's girls saw them and approached them to attack but bea stood in front of allie protecting her

'dont even think about it or your dead

'down girls its okay allie is family

'but what about what happened in the showers?

'that was on me, allie is and always will be family.... kaz stood up going over to bea and allie

'plus this is the top dog and you dont want to mess with her, she has a mean right hook..... allie giggled and bea rolled her eyes 'girls give us a few minutes.... they all nodded and went to there cells

'we need to talk

'come sit down girls.... bea and allie joined kaz on the couch

'so whats up?

'were you in the yard today?

'nah, we went to breakfast and decided on a quiet day inside, why?

'you know the letter you got from joan?

'yea the freak right?

'yea thats her, well she is in here with us..... kaz's eyes went wide from shock

'are you serious? i had someone get me all the info on her and she is dangerous

'yea she is

'you cant back her kaz.... allie said worried, kaz put her hand on allie's knee

'dont worry bubba i wont, i know i let her get in my head before but my emotions were all over the place but now i have my head screwed on, i fucked up but that wont happen again, im with you bea and i will do whatever you need me to do, i want to make a mends with you allie its important to me.... allie nodded

'i know and i appreciate that, dont think i dont because i do its just hard to trust you after everything

'i understand bubba but dont ever forget that i love you, your like a daughter to me.... allie gave a small smile

'your like a mum to me, right now though we have a big problem and thats the freak, bea whats the plan?

'im going to speak to the governor and find out why she is back in here, she is supposed to be on bail or some shit like that, in the mean time you and your girls stay alert and dont let her get in your head, she is smart

'it wont happen, im with you bea and i will prove it

'good, stay weary and stay away from her

'got it

'alright come on allie lets go talk to the governor

'do you mind if i stay and talk to kaz? bea looked at allie and than at kaz who kaz a small nod

'i dont mind but wait for me and i will come back and get you

'we can walk her back to the unit bea, i promise i wont leave her alone

'if anything happens to allie i promise you wont live another day..... the look in bea's eyes scared the crap out of her and she nodded

'i promise i will look after her

'alright i will see you back at the unit allie

'okay bea..... bea stood and went off to find a screw to take her to see the governor

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

To say vera was pissed would be an understatement, she had gotten a phone from the board saying joan had been arrested for trying to buy a gun therefor breaking her bail conditions and was being bought to wentworth prison, vera didnt even have a chance to warn bea as the brawler was only a few minutes away, when she bought joan through the gates all hell broke loose and she was greatful bea took control of the woman, when she took joan to the cell which she was housed with the new girls because of her history she didnt even wait to hear what she had to say and went back to her office, there was a knock on the door half an hour later and she called for them to come through

 

'smith for you governor

'send her in miss miles, thank you.... bea stepped inside and the door closed behind her, the governor could tell how angry bea was and sighed

'i didnt know she was coming till a few minutes before she got here otherwise i would have, i dont want her here as much as you dont

'i know, fuck, what the hell happened?

'she was caught trying to buy a gun

'jesus christ, what the hell for?

'your guess is as good as mine smith..... vera rubbed her temples and bea finally took a seat

'what are we going to do? when is her trial?

'in 5 days, maybe i should slot her?

'if you do she will use it against you, she could bribe an officer and they will let her out

'i still need to find out the dodgy ones

'i recon its mr stewart

'he is a good officer smith

'is he though, arent they all supposed to be? bea challenged and vera sighed

'i will find out, im not stupid smith i know they take bribes but there is a difference between making an extra phone call and getting drugs in here

'true, anyway with joan i think you just have to have eyes on her all the time, watch what she does and see who sh talks to and definitely track her phone calls

'yea im already doing that

'the woman hate her governor, they want to kill her, there is only so long that i can hold them back

'i know, thank you for stepping in earlier

'your a good governor, i dont want you losing your job 'thank you smith

'all we can do is wait and hope she doesnt make a move but we both know she will its just a matter of time

'agreed, all eyes need to be on her

'all eyes on her..... bea repeated like a mantra and left the office, the officer took her to the unit and no one was there not even allie so she went and sat in her cell sketching, she had been there for some time and before she knew it she was staring a a pencil version of the blonde beauty, she smiled at how beautiful allie was and for how thankful she was for allie coming into her life at the most weirdest circumstances, after so much heartache and violence allie showed her care, love, comfort and beauty, allie showed her hands are for loving not hurting, she hummed and closed her eyes her thoughts going to what happened between herself and allie yesterday and how great it was, her eyes popped open when she felt the bed dip and she saw allie lean down kissing her on the lips

'you looked so cute i didnt mean to wake you

'you didnt, i was just resting my eyes, how did it go with kaz? bea said playing with allie's fingers as she got comfy at the end of the bed pulling bea's legs onto her lap

'it was good, we had a really good talk about what happened with the red right hand, joan and everything else, we talked about staying away from joan and having each others backs

'do you trust kaz?

'honestly not like i used to, i want to but its hard, she read a letter and instead of coming and talking to me and you she jumped to conclusions because she thought you were taking me away from her

'i would never do that, i just want to keep you safe

'i know babe i told her that, she asked about what was going on between us

'what did you tell her?

'i told her i liked you but you wouldnt look twice at me like that

'why didnt you tell her the truth?

'to protect you, to protect us and the crew, if joan hadnt come in now i probably would have told her but i cant completely trust her yet, i want to but im struggling

'i get it, she broke your trust and hurt..... allie nodded sadly

'yea she did, she knows that and she knows i cant trust her right now

'how did she take that?

'she understands that she has to earn it back

'allie its clear how much she loves you. i know first hand how convincing joan can be and im not surprised she got to kaz so easily, i underestimated her but now i know better and hopefully kaz does as well

'kaz and the girls are going to walk the prison and see what joan has been up to

'good the more eyes on her the better

'agreed, now i need something from you babe

'whats that? bea said and smiled when allie crawled on top of her bea and lay between her legs

'gimme some sugar..... bea giggled and kissed allie

'your so cheesy allie

'ah you love it

'maybe..... allie smiled and kissed bea a few times

'where is everyone? the unit is empty

'not sure but they better be altogether, did kaz bring you back?

'yes her and the crew did, we chatted for a while and there going to report everything they see back to you

'thanks allie.... allie laid her head on bea's chest and hummed in delight at the sound of bea's beating heart in her ear, bea ran her fingers through allie's blonde locks and they laid there comfortably in each others embrace, bea's fingers were humming allie into relaxation and allie was loving it especially when bea went under her shirt and tickled around her back, her nails scratching wherever she could reach and bea could feel allie's body getting heavier on her own meaning she was slowly falling asleep, bea herself was also falling asleep until voices were heard through the unit and bea's cell door opened causing them to jump

'hey red, shit sorry i didnt mean to scare ya.... bea groaned

'whats up franky?

'i just wanted to tell you the freak is out of her cell

'come in and close the door would ya..... franky came in and sat on the chair, allie was going to get up and leave them to it but bea put her hand on her back silently telling her to stay

'what was she doing?

'sitting with some of the new girls

'she talk to anyone?

'no, she kept scanning the yard probably looking for you.... bea nodded, we came in because kaz said she would watch her

'okay good, just keep your eyes open and if she puts one foot wrong tell me

'will do, we are going to lunch you coming?

'allie you hungry?

'not really, im so comfy so im not going anywhere

'me too, we are good franky but stay together 'will do.... franky walked tot he door and turned to look at them

'you know, you two are freaking cute

'get lost franky.... bea said and franky laughed as she left the cell closing the door behind her and calling to everyone to go for lunch, allie looked up and smiled

'you are cute ya know

'no im not allie

'yea you are, your such a cute munchkin... allie said pinching bea's cheek

'allie im the top dog, i could bash anyone in this prison including you, now you think im cute?

'hmmm now i think your hot and sexy.... bea laughed when allie crawled higher and kissing bea slipping her tongue intot he redheads mouth making bea moan, bea's hands went to allie's ass squeezing it and it turned allie on even more as little moans fell from her lips, in no time at all they were both naked and bea had allie straddling her lap and riding her fingers

'fuck bea.... allie moaned as she bounced on bea's magic fingers

'who's your top dog? bea husked and she pulled out and pushed in 3 fingers hard and fast

'you, fuck, you, you always you.... allie managed to get out before her body shook and trembled in bliss, once bea helped allie ride out her high she fell limp in bea's arms, she laid her head on bea's shoulder and bea kissed her head

'surely you have done that 1000 times, you too good at that.... allie asked lazily

'nope, never before but i must say i absolutely love it, having you like this is my arms is amazing

'hmm me too... they heard voices int he unit and bea pulled the blanket up in time to cover them when the door opened

'ay bea.... boomer froze in her spot at the scene in front of her, they were covered but it wasnt hard to figure out what they were doing, bea went bright red and allie was making sure they were covered

'fucks sake boomer how about knocking...... bea hissed. maxine came over and saw the situation in front of her so she patted boomer on the shoulder

'come on love lets leave them to it

'ah, yea sorry bea

'its fine just leave and knock next time

'yea shit sorry, happy fucking.... she said before turning and walking over tot he couch, allie giggled and maxine snickered

'thanks maxi

'no worries, we will be out here love

'okay... one thing bea was not shy about is being in an undressed state in front of maxine, she trusted her more than anyone and understood bea's feelings which was scary at times but she loves her beautiful friend

'maxi tell her to not go blabbing

'i will, they all know not to say anything to anyone

'thanks.... maxine smiled than closed the door, bea could hear maxine telling them all to knock before going into bea and allie's cell no matter what and for boomer to keep her mouth quiet

'that was so embarrassing..... bea groaned

'maxi wont say anything

'no but boomer definitely will, franky will have a field day with this.... allie giggled and lifted her head kissing bea

'well now your going to have to keep your voice down, can you do that? allie said kissing along bea's jaw and neck

'al....allie.... bea stuttered out

'we cant, not with them out there

'of course we can, listen they put the volume for the tv loud, i need to touch you babe and i want to feel you.... bea nodded and allie rolled them so she was on top, bea had obviously been turned on because she didnt last long but allie didnt care because bea looked fucking sexy in this state, they lay there for some time snuggled under the blanket until allie sat up

'i need a shower, you coming?

'yea sure..... once they were dressed and allie went and got her stuff the rest of the crew decided on a shower as well so they all went together which bea was happy for so they can stick together, in the showers there were a couple other girls there but thats about it, they all took a stall next to each other with allie and bea taking the furthest from the door just in case, allie cheekily looked over to bea's stall checking her out and wriggled her eyebrows in appreciation of the masterpiece in front of her and bea shook her head

'do you mind?

'not at all babe, i quite like the view..... bea chuckled and washed her hair of the shampoo and conditioner, when bea was done she got out and wrapped the towel around her body and the others werent far behind, when they were all dressed they were about to walk out when the door opened and in she walked, the most evil woman bea had ever met or ever heard of the freak

'smith its been a while

'not long enough

'i would say just enough time, dont worry i wont be here long, after my trial i will be back as the governor and the smith, your done, dont ever thing you will walk out of this prison unless its in a body bag.... bea's nostrils flared and she got right in the freaks face

'red she is not worth it..... franky said and held bea's arm pulling her back a bit, bea walked backwards her eyes never leaving the freaks and than left the showers with her crew in tow, bea walked into her cell and slammed the door shut throwing her stuff on the bed before punching the wall splitting the skin and causing it to bleed

'should one of us go in there? allie said worried

'i think you should go love

'me? what the hell am i going to say to her? she might deck me

'no she wont love, she would never hurt you

'no sorry i didnt mean it like that, i know she would but she is so angry... maxine nodded and smiled

'she is, the freak always gets to her and she had tried to kill bea and franky and has even threatened debbie

'shit

'yea so i think just go in there and calm her down, she will be fine in a few minutes

'okay.... allie opened the door and slipped in closing it behind herself, bea was leaning on the window seal and breathing heavily

'not now franky

'its me babe.... allie could see the tension on bea's shoulders and she was trying to calm herself down, allie took slow steps towards bea and put her hands on her back and shoulder rubbing it softly

'you okay?

'yea sorry

'you dont have to apologize babe, i just want to make sure your okay

'she just gets me so crazy.... allie saw bea's hand was bleeding

'your hand babe, come on let me fix it for you.... bea turned around and nodded before leaning into allie and allie wrapped her arms around the fiery redhead

'it will be okay babe, you cant let her get to you the way she does, the freak knows she can rial you up so she does it

'but she is dangerous

'i know and the best we can do is stick together and protect each other against her, call matt tomorrow and tell him to keep a close eye on debbie till the trial 'shit debbie i need to call him now.... well you have 5 minutes till the phones close.... with that bea ran out of her cell and towards the phone, she got to the phones and there was still a long line so instead of waiting she stepped to one and grabbed the receiver

'sorry i need it jane

'its fine go for it bea.... the young girl said, she had a lot of respect for bea and even though she is the top dog bea would always wait in line like the rest of them and wait for her turn so it must be important 'thank you jane i appreciate it.... bea smiled before pushing in matts number

'hello bea?

'yea its me

'everything alright? you never call this late

'the freak is back in here, please watch over debbie closely for me

'of course bea. she is still healing so one of us is always with her.... bea breathed out a sigh in relief

'thank you matt

'all good, how the hell is she back in there?

'got caught trying to buy a gun

'fucks sake, its alright bea we got debbie but you need to watch yourself, maybe go into protection till her trial

'i cant do that, im top dog and my girls need me

'okay well watch your back

'i will

'PHONES ARE CLOSED!!!! one of the screw said

'i gotta go matt, thank you

'we are family, dont worry about debbie im following her around like a bad smell.... bea chuckled

'okay bye talk soon, give debbie and the girls my love

'i will see ya bea..... bea hung up and headed back to her cell for count, she got there just in time and they were locked in for the night, she was dragged to allie's cell

'sit down so i can clean your hand..... bea nodded, allie bought out a little kit which had antiseptic wipes, cream, bandages and bandainds, allie cleaned and bandaged her hand

'did you get to the phone in time?

'yea, i spoke to matt and he said someone is always with debbie at all times because she is still recovering either way so she is not alone

'thats good, the sooner her trial happens the sooner she can fuck off

'true, i just think she will make a move before that

;you think so bea?

'yea but i dont know what

'well than we stay vigilent

'exactly, everyone needs to stay together no matter what

'i think everyone knows that but you need to stress it to them bea

'i will

'good now your hand is done.... she said kissing bea's hand softly and bea smiled

'thank you babe, sorry if i scared you

'you did a little but i get why you flipped out, just remember you have me and the girls plus the whole prison is behind you

'thank you, your the best you know?

'i know.... allie said and bea giggled before kissing allie

'so modest

'one does try, alright come on go talk to the girls and i will make you a tea and i may even get you bickies chocolate ones? bea asked and allie laughed

'if you behave

'i will be good, well i will try.... they both laughed and walked out of allie's cell, bea went and sat down on the couch with maxine and the others were on the other couch

'you alright hun?

'im good maxi, you know she just gets in my head and i flip out

'i know love

'listen guys she has her trial in 5 day and the governor told me she wont be here after that, there talking 1-3 days of a trial at the moment but nothing is definite, as you all know im a witness probably the main one and she will try and come after me

'ay bea maybe she like got back in here to come after ya? cause you know she is crazy like that.... boomer said and they all nodded there heads, sometimes boomer does what bea, franky and maxine say and there are other times where she says things that make complete sense

'you may be right boomer, shit what now red?

'alright so i know we have been keeping tight together but now it will be more so than ever, we do our best to travel in a group at all times, showers, eating, outside and where we need to go even to your session with miss westfall, everyone understand? she looked around as everyone nodded

'good and doreen i want you to ring nash and tell him to take josh away for a week or so till we know its safe, your a witness as well so they could be in danger

'do you think she will go after them?

'anything is possible with her, actually franky you still got he phone?

'yes i do

'good let doreen call nash '

will do...... doreen called nash and he said if the top dog says to go into hiding for a bit he will so he is going to his brothers for a bit in another state and doreen said she would call him when its all clear allie and liz made everyone tea and boomer bought out some biscuits but bea pouted because they werent chocolate so allie went to her cell and returned with 2 packets of chocolate biscuits giving one to the other girls and one for bea and her to share, bea smiled wide and and kissed allie

'thank you babe, these are my favorite how did you know?

'i just listen to you, you happen to be my favorite subject.... bea laughed and pulled allie to sit on her lap and they enjoyed the quiet for a while, sometime later they all headed to bed and bea dragged allie to her cell, they stripped to undies and a tshirt and got into bed together,

'shit its cold tonight

;i know, i dont mind the cold but this is ridiculous

'i should get my blanket from my cell..... allie got up and ran to her cell half naked and grabbed her blanket before running back to bea's cell, she put the blanket over the top and got in, bea was giggling when she saw allie's butt jiggle

'you got a nice little butt babe.... bea said squeezing allie's ass making her giggle, the y snuggled together and fell asleep


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a slow chapter and not much happens but its more of a filler till i decide which way to go with this story, enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taken so long to update but i havent been well and have been busy, if anyone has had really bad heartburn and have any remedies please let me know, this shit is killing my life

 

 

 

a couple days later allie wasnt feeling very well and had thrown up when she had woken up, bea had told her to tell the guard that she was sick and should miss work duty but allie insisted she was fine so now they were in the laundry, bea's eyes were zoomed in on allie who looked quite pale, she was sitting on the chair using the sewing machine as the others did the other work and bea was of course at the steam press, allie looked pale and was clearly sweating making bea very worried, no one apart from bea's crew and officer miles was in the laundry, bea felt someone come up beside her and she turned to see maxine

 

'bea, allie isnt looking very good

 

'i know, she threw up this morning but insisted she was fine to come to work even though i told her not too

 

'maybe she should go lay down

 

'i will go check on her, can you dot he press?

 

'sure.... bea went over to allie and rubbed her shoulder before crouching down in front of her

 

'allie you need to go to medical, your sick

 

'bea im fine, probably just a bug

 

'even so you need to be in bed at the least 

 

'im..... allie stopped and bolted to the bin and threw up, bea followed and held her hair and rubbed her back

 

'miss miles i need to take her to medical

 

'let me get a guard smith.... within a few minutes mr jackson turned up

 

'whats up miss miles?

 

'novak is sick, she needs to go to medical.... she nodded her head towards bea and allie, allie was leaning on bea's chest and bea stroked her back

 

'alright novak lets go... allie went to walk but she was unsteady so bea grabbed her again

 

'mr jackson i need to go with her, she can barely walk

 

'alright smith come on..... they got too medical a couple minutes later

 

'whats happened here?

 

'she has been throwing up

 

'alright lay her down, i will do some checks..... she checked allie's temp and blood pressure

 

'she has a high temp, looks like a virus, has she eaten today?

 

'just a couple bites of toast

 

'alright, she is dehydrated as well so lets get her to the overnight room and i will give her some antibiotics and put her on a drip...... bea practically carried allie there as she was so weak, the nurse put in an iv and started the fluids needed

 

'bea bowl... bea reached for the bowl and held it as allie threw up twice and than laid back down groaning

 

'is it normal to throw up so much?

 

'yes, with viruses it makes you throw up all the good stuff from your body, these fluids and the antibiotics will help with that

 

'she is sweating a lot nurse

 

'thats normal as well, bea she will be going through the motions for the next half an hour or so, we got it early which is good

 

'cant you stop her from vomiting?   bea said her heart breaking at allie being sick

 

'yes, im about to give it to her.... the nurse said pushing through the medication in allie's iv, 'this will help her stop vomiting and help her sleep

 

'is she contagious?

 

'its a possibility, you may not want to be around her right now

 

'im staying

 

'bea i dont want you getting sick

 

'dont you worry about me, lay back and relax

 

'here bea you can put this on her head...... the nurse said handing bea a cold damp hand towel and bea put it on allie's forehead and than stroking her cheek

 

'thank you bea...... bea smiled and kissed allie's hand, allie threw up once more before finally falling asleep

 

'how long will she be asleep for?

 

'a couple of hours at least

 

'will she be okay?

 

'in a few days she will, sometimes viruses take some time to get out of the system but the medication will help her

 

'can i stay with her?

 

'its up to the guard.... bea turned around seeing mr jackson 

 

'i know its not aloud but please can i stay with allie?

 

'im sorry smith i cant let you

 

'but she doesnt like being on her own, she will be scared

 

'let me ask the governor.... bea nodded, mr jackson radioed the governor asking and explaining what bea had said as he walked to the hallway, comign back in a few minutes later

 

'smith your a lucky woman

 

'i can stay?   she said hopeful

 

'yes you can as long as you behave

 

'i will, thank you mr jackson and tell the governor i said thank you as well... jackson nodded and went to the hallway to walk the halls a bit

 

'bea she is comfortable now and will be asleep for a bit, so you can have this and i will be just over there making some notes.... she said handing bea a magazine

 

'thank you nurse..... the nurse sat down and bea wondered where this great nurse came from? the last one nurse ratshit as boomer happily named her as she was complete shit at her job and just didnt care, thankfully they got rid of her and bough tin this new nurse

 

'nurse?

 

'yes bea... she said turning to face her

 

'whats your name?

 

'oh, im nurse rose, im new here but im learning who everyone is

 

'thank you for looking after allie, as you can tell we are together and the guards and governor know plus our crew but no one else, im top dog and it could be dangerous for us

 

'i understand bea dont worry, governor bennett has informed me about yours and allie's relationship, my lips are sealed

 

'thank you.... the nurse went on to do some paperwork as bea read the magazine

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie woke up a couple hours later turning her head to see bea sitting there reading a magazine and holding her hand

 

'bea... she croaked out and bea shot her eyes up

 

'allie, how are you feeling?

 

'i feel groggy

 

'thats the medication, do you feel like you want to throw up?

 

'no i dont, water please

 

'sure.... allie poured some water into a cup and helped allie sit up to take sips

 

'thank you... she said laying back down

 

'anytime, do you need anything?

 

'im cold

 

'let me see if they have another blanket..... just than the nurse walked in

 

'allie how are you feeling?

 

'groggy and cold

 

'thats good, the medication is fighting to kill the virus so you sweat it out

 

'can she have another blanket nurse?

 

'sure i will get one for you... the nurse returned with another blanket and a pillow as well 'here we go lift your head a little bit allie.... allie did so and bea tucked the pillow behind her head and than put he blanket over her tucking allie in

 

'thank you nurse

 

'no problems, now allie im nurse rose a new nurse here, i have given you antibiotics for the virus and some fluids

 

'when can i leave?

 

'i think tomorrow most likely as long as everything is okay

 

'but i dont want to stay the night

 

'but allie your not well enough

 

'babe you need to stay to get better

 

'but bea i dont want to

 

'why not?

 

'because i dont want to sleep on my own..... allie said softly and bea run her finger down her cheek, allie was so vulnerable and it hurt bea to see allie hurt

 

'it will just be one night and tomorrow you will be back with me

 

'i hate being on my own

 

'i know babe, just one night and i will be back in the morning.... allie nodded  and didnt say anything else, she turned on her said facing bea but covered her head with the blanket, bea could hear her sniffling after a couple minutes and there wasnt another time she could remember that she hated being in this stupid place, if they were out of jail bea would spend the night cuddled up to allie holding her tight to make her feel safe, seeing the time it was getting late and bea had one idea that maybe would help, she stood up and kissed allie on the head

 

'please dont be upset allie, i hate when your hurting, just remember im with you always...... allie didnt say anything

 

'i will see you soon babe, bye....... bea felt allie reach out and squeeze her hand before letting go and bea left the room seeing mr jackson walking the hall

 

'i need to see the governor please

 

'alright follow me..... they left medical and walked down the hall tot he governor's office and knocked

 

'come in..... mr jackson opened the door

 

'smith for you governor

 

'let her in and close the door behind you please.... bea walked in and sat down on the chair

 

'how is novak doing smith?

 

'she is upset

 

'why?

 

'she is scared, she is scared to sleep alone

 

'what do you mean?

 

'governor allie has told me about her life and her time on the streets, she has also told me when she was asleep on a cardboard box that a guy came and took advantage of her, she is afraid of being on her own

 

'i didnt know that bea

 

'no one does but me and kaz, in our unit she either sleeps in my bed or me in hers, it completely freaks her out on her own

 

'so what can i do to help?

 

'let me stay with her, i know its not protocol but allie has nightmares when she is on her own, please governor i will do anything if you let me stay with her.... the governor was surprised by what bea had told her about allie but it made sense considering her past

 

'i dont need anything bea, i wouldnt want allie having nightmares making her even worse, you can stay

 

'really?

 

'yes you can, go with mr jackson and get what you need from your cell and go be with allie

 

'thank you so much governor, you have no idea how much i appreciate it

 

'you really like her dont you bea?   bea blushed and vera smiled, bea nodded

 

'more than i can even explain

 

'im happy for you, alright off you go with mr jackson, i will get dinner delivered for you both in medical soon

 

'thank you governor.... mr jackson escorted her to her unit where the rest of the crew were

 

'bea love how is young allie?

 

'she has a virus, there pumping her with antibiotics and fluids to flush it out of her, she stopped throwing up which is good

 

'poor love

 

'yea, im gonna stay with her in medical, i got permission from the governor

 

'thats good red, we know how much allie hates sleeping alone

 

'exactly, so i just have to grab a couple things and i will see you tomorrow, franky your in charge till i say different

 

'no sweat, go take care of your girl.... bea grabbed her red blanket, her book and 2 bananas she was saving and went with mr jackson back to medical, when they got there bea crept in quietly as mr jackson went to tell the nurse of the governors decision, allie was still in the same position as she left her so she walked over to her 

 

'allie?   allie moved the blanket slowly seeing bea there

 

'why are you back? i thought you left?

 

'i did, i went to talk to the governor and i asked her if i could stay with you in here for the night

 

'she said no right?

 

'wrong, she said yes

 

'did she really?

 

'she sure did, now i bought us our red blanket and a banana for after dinner, can you scoot over please.... allie moved over making room for bea who slipped her shoes off and got in beside the blonde, she threw the red blanket over them both and allie lay her head on bea's chest and they snuggled together

 

'thank you bea, i was scared.... allie whispered

 

'im right here for you beautiful girl, how about i read for us?

 

'yes please...... bea read for the next 40 minutes till there dinner came, allie hadnt eaten all of it but she managed a quarter and she kept it down which was good news, once they finished eating they relaxed back as they were and bea read for another hour till they were both falling asleep, she put the book down and ran her fingers up and down allie's back, they were quiet for a while till allie decided the speak

 

'bea

 

'hmmm... bea answered back, 

 

'i dont want to scare you away with what i want to say to you

 

'you can tell me anything allie.... she felt allie nod her head against her chest

 

'i love you, i know it might be too soon but i cant help how i feel about you.... bea went quiet for a few seconds and allie was afraid she had said the wrong thing and was going to take it back

 

'im sorry i shouldnt have said it, i freaked you out.... allie tried to pull away but bea wrapped her arms around her and held her tight

 

'you didnt freak me out allie i just didnt expect it thats all

 

'i couldnt hold it in anymore, i had to tell you and you dont have to say anything back because your probably not ready if ever but

 

'i am ready.... bea stepped in stopping allie from rambling

 

'wait what?   allie said

 

'i am ready, allie i love you too, its crazy because i have never felt this way but i do, i love you allie..... allie smiled wide

 

'i love you too bea, i would kiss you but i have really bad breath.... bea giggled and kissed allie on the head

 

'your so beautiful

 

'bea as if i am, i stink, im sweating and white as a ghost

 

'still beautiful.... allie rolled her eyes but smiled

 

'you love me.... bea smiled

 

'i sure do

 

'say it again....bea laughed

 

'i love you allie, you heart, your soul and your stinky breath

 

'i love you too..... allie yawned struggling to keep her eyes open

 

'tired?  allie nodded

 

'hmmm yea

 

'go to sleep beautiful girl, i will be right here

 

'promise?

 

'i promise......  allie closed her eyes and was asleep in a couple minutes, the nurse walked in not long later and smiled at bea

 

'you 2 are cute together.... bea blushed and smiled

 

'thanks

 

'do you need anything bea? i will be here all night but doing paperwork in that room there

 

'do you mind bringing the table closer in case allie wants water during the night

 

'of course, do need you need another pillow or blanket?

 

'no were fine thank you

 

'okay, i will give her another round of antibiotics and fluids as well as something to help her relax into a deep sleep

 

'okay thanks... once the nurse did what she needed she left the room switching the lights off but leaving the door open and the light on there, bea pulled the blankets up and over them and she too closed her eyes and fell asleep

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

allie was let out of medical the next day on the strict instructions that she rest for the next 3 days, drink plenty of fluids and take antibiotics which bea assured the nurse she would make sure would be done, bea escorted allie back to there unit where franky was sitting watching tv

 

'hey blondie your back, how ya feelin?

 

'like crap

 

'yea allie you need to be in bed, come on babe

 

'i will get you some tea.... franky said as bea took allie to her cell

 

'here let me help you with that.... bea said seeing allie struggle with her zipper on her jacket

 

'i need a shower bea, i stink

 

'okay let me get franky to come with us..... bea walked over to franky who was in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil

 

'hey franky allie and i need to shower, can you come?

 

'sure i will make this after

 

'thanks, where are the others?

 

'they are out in the yard playing ball, kaz asked about allie

 

'what did you tell her?

 

'i told her she was tired and resting, she didnt seem convinced

 

'i will talk to her, any news on the freak?

 

'nah, she is keeping her head down at the moment

 

'good, i need to concentrate on allie right now, alright lets go..... they went to the showers and bea kicked the 3 girls out when she walked in and they scurried off

 

'franky you stand guard, dont let anyone in.... franky nodded and walked out, bea turned to see allie who was sitting down and her head leaning on the wall

 

'tired?

 

'yea but i dont know why, i feel so drained

 

'the nurse said it might happen because of the medication, lets get showered and get back to our unit..... allie nodded, 20 minutes later they walked out freshly cleaned and franky walked with them to there unit, bea got allie settled in bed with her red blanket and franky came in with a tea

 

'thanks franky

 

'no sweat, do you need anything else?

 

'no thanks

 

'alright well im just out here if you do.... bea nodded and closed the door behind her

 

'lay down with me?

 

'of course.... bea kicked her shoes and jacket off and slipped in beside allie pulling the blanket up over them both

 

'are you warm?

 

'yes thanks... allie said snuggling up to bea

 

'good, close your eyes and get some rest

 

'okay.... allie fell asleep not too long later and bea stayed up reading her book

 

 

franky was sitting on the couch watching tv when she heard someone at the gate, she turned to see kaz standing there

 

'what do you want kaz?

 

'i want to see allie, where is she?

 

'sleeping right now

 

'why? i heard she went to medical, what happened?

 

'she has a virus but she is getting better

 

'i want to see her?

 

'you cant, she is sleeping, doc said she needs rest so leave her be....... just than allie's door opened and bea walked out 

 

'whats going out here? your too loud

 

'i want to know whats wrong with allie, i want to see her

 

'she has a virus and spent the night in medical

 

'is she okay?

 

'she will be, she is taking antibiotics and needs lots of rest and quiet which you 2 arent helping 

 

'sorry i was just worried about her, i need to see her

 

'you can see her but dont wake her

 

'i wont.... kaz went to allie's cell and saw allie sleeping peacefully, she could tell she was unwell because she was pale

 

'are you sure she will be okay?

 

'yes, the nurse said in a few days she will be fine

 

'do you need anything for her?

 

'maybe some fruit, gastrowater would be good but we can get it

 

'let me see what i can do....kaz said and left the unit

 

'she is such a pest sometimes

 

'yea but she loves allie so we deal with it

 

'i guess so, anyways you need to eat red, go have lunch

 

'i need to stay here for allie

 

'i am right here if she needs anything, go and eat

 

'alright i wont be long, if anything happens hit the panic button

 

'really?

 

'yes, i dont give a fuck what anyone thinks

 

'alright.... bea went to the mess hall and put a tray of food and sat down with her crew who had finished basketball and were now starving

 

'hey bea hows allie?

 

'tired and feels crappy but she will get there, lets try keep the volume down in the unit yea?

 

'yea course bea, we will look after her ay, she is a cool chick.... boomer said nudging bea who smiled at her big goofy friend, when they finished lunch they all went back to there unit bumping into kaz and her crew on the way

 

'i got something for allie

 

'walk with us back....they all awkwardly walked to the unit and franky eyed them walking in

 

'gee you all look like the mafia, all awkward and shit.... franky said making them laugh as she broke the tension, the last time they were all together like this they were fighting but after some words by both leaders of the crew and for allie they agreed they were on the same team, they must have been loud because allie's door opened and a sick looking blonde walked out

 

'hey you okay bubba?   allie nodded

 

'im fine kaz

 

'here i got you a few things.... kaz went to hand them over to her but bea stepped in front of her

 

'show me first..... bea was very protective of allie and she still didnt trust kaz

 

'im not gonna hurt her

 

'i cant be sure, let me see first

 

'fine.... kaz pulled out 2 small bottles of gastrowater, some ginger tea and soothers

 

'happy now?

 

'dont get smart kaz, after what happened you cant really expect me to trust you so easily

 

'yea alright i get it, can i give it to her now?

 

'yes you can.... allie watched on and loved how protective bea was, she had never had someone be like that for her and it was a major turn on even in the state she was now, stepping around bea she walked to allie

 

'here bubba these should help you recover

 

'thank you kaz, i appreciate it, should i even ask how you got them in?

 

'probably not, just know there clean and unopened

 

'thank you

 

'no worries, you go lay down and rest, if you need anything send one them to come and get me

 

'i think i will be alright but thanks

 

'later bubba, get better soon.... with that kaz and her crew left, bea turned to allie and smiled

 

'do you want me to make you a tea babe?

 

'yes please

 

'okay go and sit down....... allie went over to the couch holding onto maxine's arm and sat down, boomer flicked through the channels finally stopping at the midday movie, bea made a tea for allie and went and sat beside her putting the tea on the table

 

'thank you

 

'anytime, can i do anything?   

 

'yes actually..... allie got up and slowly turned around sitting on bea's lap and laying her head on her shoulder, bea smiled and kissed her head while running her fingers up and down her back

 

'better?

 

'much better..... maxine came over and put the red blanket over them both to keep them warm

 

'thanks maxi

 

'no worries love.... they spent the majority of the day in there unit just relaxing and making sure that allie was looked after, the governor agreed for them to have dinner in there unit so allie could at least try and eat something, bea and allie were laying in bea's bed after lock up facing each other, allie had a different look in her eyes and she shyly smiled

 

'what?  bea asked confused by allie's behavior 

 

'you love me.... bea smiled and nodded

 

'i sure do

 

'even with all the fucked up shit i did?

 

'why wouldnt i allie? you mean so much to me that i cant even explain it, your past is exactly that your past, i love you for your strength, for you vulnerability, for you beautiful heart and of course your sexy ass.... allie giggled when bea squeezed her ass

 

'i love you too bea, for everything you are, strength, beautiful, shy, giddy, sweet, caring, loving and not too mention your sexy body.... they both laughed

 

'i want everything with you allie, in and out of prison

 

'so this isnt just a gategay thing?   allie asked unsure

 

'definitely not, its not just because your here and i need someone, i fell for you and nothing will change that.... allie smiled and kissed bea's cheek before snuggling into the beautiful redhead and they both fell asleep

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
